


Carnal Pleasures

by sinner316



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner316/pseuds/sinner316
Summary: What if Sebastian had won the War against the Shadowhunters? What sort of life would our young, red headed heroine lead? This fanfic is a compilation of one shots that takes place in this dark reality. The first couple of one shots center around Clabestian, but in later chapters, I'm pulling in some other familiar faces. I don't own anything except for the plots (if you'd even call them plots lol). Please leave reviews to let me know if this is what you're wanting. As always, I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I have enjoyed writing them! Happy reading!





	1. Laid Out

Sebastian sat on his throne looking out into the many faces of his Endarkened Army. The battle had been fought against the Shadowhunters and his dark army had won.For every one of his soldiers that fell, his army had killed three Shadowhunters. The battle was over before it had even began. Now controlling the Mortal Instruments, Sebastian was all authority. He smirked at all those who had opposed him up until this point. Where were they now? Dead. All of them. Well, except one.

He turned his head so that he could take in the lovely, naked form of the red-headed girl standing next to him. Raking his eyes from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, Sebastian couldn't help the rush of excitement he felt go straight through him, tightening his pants. He had spared his sister, Clarissa, because he had wanted her to rule the Endarkened with him, but she had decided to fight against him. So, he decided as punishment, instead of making her his queen, he would make her his whore. A toy in which he could wind up for hours for his own amusement. Oh the things he could do with that body, the hours spent in pain and pleasure, and she was all his. How delicious, he smirked.

Clarissa hadn't come willingly, oh no. He went to great lengths to disarm her after the battle and brand her with a special obedience rune. The rune worked similar to that which he had used on the other blonde boy last summer, but Sebastian made sure that he was in total control of Clarissa's physical movement and emotions at all times.

Sebastian focused on his sister's face taking notice of her downcast eyes, unable to make eye contact with anyone in the room. She was trying to use her arms to cover her modesty, but couldn't keep the thousands of eyes from soaking in every detail of her delicate pale skin. She was quite a delicate beauty to behold. Her flowing red hair cast down her shoulders and framing her face in a fiery wave. Her small breasts stood pert on her thin just and ached to be touched. Sebastian imagined them fitting perfectly into the palm of his hands. He salivated as he pictured his fingers wrapping around each mound stroking and plumping to his liking. Her hips flared out and he just knew that they were made to rock against him, he could tell that her slight frame would fit perfectly in between his muscular legs. His eyes fell to the thick patch of red curls. How he just wanted to reach out and touch them. Raking his hand back and forth across his sister's sacred petals and eliciting the most carnal sounds from her. He gave one last look over of his new slave and smiled a wicked smile.

"Clarissa, dear, do please sit down," he said gently patting his knee. Seeing a slight hesitation to his command, Sebastian used the connection between their runes to force her onto his lap. "Thank you," he looked into the crowd, "Now that we are all here, I want to thank you all for fighting for me in the war against the Shadowhunter. You fought well and bravely and I always reward those who serve me. I would like to put on a show for you. Do you all want to see how an Angel cum's?" he sneered. There was not a signal voice to be heard in the crowd, but all eyes were trained on the main stage.

Sebastian draped Clary across him diagonally, resting her head on his left shoulder and propping her right leg over thethrone's armrest. This view gave the Endarkened Ones a smoldering view of her sensitive folds of her sex. Her delicate, pink folds stood in contrast to the unmarked, white skin of her thighs. Unable to hide herself and preserve whatever dignity she had left, Clary felt the rush of blood to her cheeks in pure mortification, but couldn't stop the dampness of her sex when seeing that literally thousands of eyes were trained on her most private parts. She was now on display for all of Edom to see.

Sebastian's nose flared as his demonically enhanced senses picked up the delicate smell of his sister's arousal. He breathed it in and let it surround him. He opened his eyes and smiled as he noticed all the Endarkened staring at what was his. However, Sebastian was never one to hold back from sharing his spoils of war and Clary was his most prized spoil.

"My sister is beautiful, isn't she?" he said raking a cold hand down the side of her face and trailing down her arm to rest on her thigh. "Even now draped over me like a soft, warm blanket I can feel that she was created for just this moment," he began to run his cool, long fingers up and down her leg. "I want to show you all just how perfect she is when she's in the throws of passion." 

Sliding his hand from the resting place on her right hip, Sebastian ran his hand over her stomach and descended towards to patch of dark, red curls that hid her secret passage from his view. He stroked his fingers through the curls, smiling at their soft feel against his rough fingers. Further down he stretched his hand searching for the spot his hands were always destined to be. As soon as his fingers brushed her delicate petals, he cupped her and pressed him palm in a light, but firm grip causing Clary to gasp at the sudden, very intimate touching. No one, not even her beloved Jace had touched her there.

Clary immediately felt a rush of nausea flow through her as she realized that her virginity would be lost her sociopathic brother and not to someone that she loved. She felt a single tear drop from her traitorous eye and slide down her face.

"Do not cry, baby sister," Sebastian said bending his head so that he could lick the tear that was traveling down her cheek, "You are where you belong now- with me, myhand graspingwhat is mine, your delicious, hot cunt. This is your home now." Cupping her soft, pliant mound and gently messaging it, Sebastian couldn't think of a more rewarding pleasure for winning. He looked out into the crowd and smirked as he saw some shifting in their armor to better adjust themselves. "You are going to be my new favorite toy, little sister. We have a lot of time to make up for, don't we," he crooned into her neck as he relently stroked her, feeling her juices seeping out of her vagina and lubricating his hand. Sebastian smiled a wicked smile. 

Dipping a finger into her moist center, making Clary arch her back increasing the contact between his fingers and her inner core. Sebastian shook with pleasure, her vaginal muscles automatically gripping his invading fingers. Her heat sending a instinctual reaction to his own hardening shaft. He began stroking in and out at a steady pace letting Clary's own juices aid in lubrication. Nothing excited Sebastian more than eliciting this kind of reaction out of his sweet, little baby sister.

To her own horror, Clary heard the faintest of moans slip from her lips as her body was unwillingly building upto a climax within her own traitorous loins. The moan didn't escape the demonic hearing of her brother. Wanting to speed up the process, Sebastian used his thumb to seek out her clitoris. Once he found the little nub, he began circling it with his thumb and pressing it down, like a penny at a penny slot machine. He made his clit ministration perfectly timed with the thrusts of his other fingers. Clary unvoluntarily bucked her hips up at the intimate contact and started to shutter with pleasure.

Using his free hand, Sebastian curled his left arm around his sister's back, her slight frame allowing his arm to completely encircle her in his arm. This gave his hand access to the petite, yet perky breast sitting atop her naked chest. Similarly to his tantalizations with her sex, Sebastian began messaging and plumping her breast making Clary automatically arch her chest against his hand in an attempt to feel morecontact.

"Now, now sister, don't be greedy," Sebastian chuckled. "I'm not done with you yet. We are just getting started."

Sebastian ran his finger around the pink areola watching in fascination as the rosy bud began to rise, hardening to a peak and just begging for his attention. He began flicking and pulling at the little nub intrigued by its elasticity and the guttural sounds that it was enticing out of his fiery, red head. Clary began shaking as the sensation her brother was showing her breast and sex was very overwhelming for her near virgin status. The irony that her own worst enemy was eliciting these very carnal feelings from her was not lost on her.

"Oh," Clary moaned, "Oh please, oh Sebastian..." she continued to whimper. Her breathing was quickening and becoming more shallow as the pressure in her belly increased ten fold. Her skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat. A moan slipped from her lips, "Jonathan, please…" She meant it as a cry for him to stop, but Sebastian only took it as a cry for sexual release.

"Let it go, little sister.Show my Endarkened Ones how an angel can cum for a demon." Sebastian relentlessly increased the speed in which his plunged his finger into Clary's center adding another finger to increase the sensation. In one final act to push Clary over the edge into oblivion, Sebastian used his thumb and finger to latch onto Clary's clit vigorously messaging until she came undone. Stars exploded behind Clary's eyes that were shut tight and her mouth sucked in a huge breath before she tumbled over the cliff.

"Oh my god, please, no..." she yelled, "I'm gonna cum, I can't...ahhhh!" Clary cried out.

Clary couldn't hold it in any longer and with one sharp scream she came in the hands of her brother. Sebastian kept stroking his fingers, working her body until she was all that was left was her body shaking in the aftershocks of her first orgasm. Sebastian bent his head and began feathering kisses along Clary's temple and neck. Still buried deep within his sister's sex, Sebastian smiled against her face and felt the clenching of her vaginal walls around his fingers, slowly releasing his fingers from her orgasm's tight grasp.

Clary felt like she had fallen back to earth and shattered all of her bones. She had no strength to even close her legs when Sebastian finally released her from his arms.

"Thank you sister, for whoring yourself in front of my most loyal followers and showing them what it's like to make the heaven's cum. I know you will be with a lot of them as they go to their beds tonight, this is my gift to them for serving me so well."

Clary let her body slither to the ground as Sebastian rose from his thrown holding his fingers out to study them. Delighted at seeing his sister's juices covering his hands, he couldn't help but wonder how she tasted. If her most intimate taste was anything like her pure sex smell, then he knew he just had to know. He brought his fingers to his mouth and slid them in slowly, savoring the way his fingers easily slid into his mouth. Instant ambrosia. She tasted like a sweet mixture of salty and sweet. He wrapped his tongue around each finger, searching each crevice until he was satisfied that he had licked up every last drop. He removed his fingers from his mouth with a sickening pop and smiled towards the crowd.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way," Sebastian began in full leader mode, "We can now move on to the next item of our meeting's itinerary."


	2. Strung Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot sequel to "Laid Out," Clary cannot escape the carnal pleasures of her demonic brother. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-  
>  leave feedback! I own nothing. Enjoy!

Clary awoke when she felt an overwhelming ache in her upper back. She tried to open her eyes, but saw only darkness. Someone had tied a black, silk tie around her eyes. Using her other senses, Clary realized with horror that her limbs had been stretched out and tied with rope, effectively immobilizing her in a standing, spread eagle position. Feeling a slight breeze across her body, Clary froze momentarily as she realized she was still naked.

She tried to stretch out her senses using her Shadowhunter training to try and pinpoint if there was anyone else near by or possibly ascertain where she was, but all she was left with stone, cold silence and a tingling at the base of her spine. Sebastian was watching. 

“Sebastian?” Clary croaked out. She had meant for it to come off as a warning, but her body was still exhausted from his earlier “show” and it came out as more of a whisper.

“Ahh, sweet sister, I was wondering when you’d decide to come around. I’d hate to have had to start without your full participation,” she heard the grin in his voice and her heart sank. Hadn’t he done enough already? Swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat as all the images of what he could possibly do to her in her helpless state, Clary steeled herself for what was to come.

Clary felt the energy shift in the room letting her senses know that Sebastian was standing mere inches from her. He snaked his hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head so he could lean close to her exposed ear.

“You put on a fantastic show tonight for my Endarkened Army, dear sister, but tonight, I want to teach you a lesson,” he let go of her hair and began circling his captive. Seeing her shivering body from every angle made him lick his lips in pure anticipation with the thought of all the delicious games he could play with her. “You might as well get used to being naked, Clarissa, for you will never where clothes again. You will stay in your most purest form, ready for me…always.”

Clary’s fight or flight response kicked in and she struggled against her bonds, but even her Shadowhunter strength couldn’t break them. Sebastian chuckled to himself, using their rune link, he stilled her movement.

“Do not try to run, Clarissa. There is nowhere you can hide from me. You are mine. Mine to give pleasure to,” Clary felt the cool brush of leather across her breasts as Sebastian began circling her again. “and mine to induce pain,” whack! 

Clary hissed in pain as the leather whip was struck against her bare ass. Letting out a small whimper as the stinging sensation was relieved by Sebastian’s cool hand as he took a firm hold over her ass cheek where he had struck.

“The lesson comes in two parts. First, I want you to learn that for the rest of your life, you will come to know that I am the only one who can give you pain or pleasure. That’s what it means to be owned, Clarissa. You are at my mercy, always.” Giving her firm ass a little squeeze, Sebastian stepped away to walk over to his table of instruments.

Clary heard the rustling of different sounding chains and heavy objects being picked up and put down as if they were being inspected. Clary didn’t know if the blindfold was a gift or if she desperately needed to see what all Sebastian had at his disposal. She decided it was a gift.

Seemingly choosing his next move, Sebastian sauntered up to Clary’s naked form and cupped her breast, molding and massaging her nipple until her head fell back in pleasure, a slight moan escaping her precious lips. 

“The second part to your lesson, Clarissa, is that pain and pleasure are not such strange bedfellows. In fact, when conditioned, the mind will automatically react in the same fashion to both pain and pleasure,” Sebastian stared off into the distance as he saw all the pain he himself had endured and how now it caused him only pleasure. 

“Jonathan, please don’t do this. I’ll do anything, just please don’t do this,” Clary mumbled in defeat. She put aside her ego and took up her will to survive. She knew that whatever Sebastian had in store for her would be worse than death.

“Oh Clarissa, begging is so unbecoming to a Morgenstern, but yes, I do agree with you. You will do anything,” he changed his massage of her breast to a tight pinch of her already strained nipple causing Clary to cry out in pain. She tried to pull herself free of his grip, but it only tightened his grip causing her to sob in pain.

“Remember this Clarissa, I decide when the pain stops and when the pleasure begins,” he crooned into her ear, “Your pain is your punishment and your punishment is my pleasure. Isn’t it poetic?” He released her nipple and Clary sagged against her bonds, her breathing already increasing with his earlier ministrations, but now out of control from the pain.

Sebastian turned his attention the other breast, cupping and molding it at his own pleasure, “I’m going to make you scream my name as you cum for me a second time tonight, Clarissa.” He lowered his head to her breast and took it into his mouth alternating his attention to it by sucking her tit into an impossibly hard point and then licking and nibbling on the little nub slavering it with his saliva. His cool, rough tongue sliding relentlessly over her peaked nipple was causing electric tingles throughout her body.

Clary’s breathing changed from a sporadic pattern to a more controlled and shallow breathing of pleasure. His fondling of her breasts were sending flashes of lightening straight to her stomach and core. Sebastian smiled when he smelled the undeniable scent of his sister’s arousal. Pure ambrosia, he thought. He released her breast from his mouth with a sickening pop, admiring her pert nipple, swollen from his sucking and licking.

“I smell you, dear sister” he whispered in her ear as he ran two fingers over her vaginal pedals, “I smell you whoring yourself for me and it making me incredible hard for you.” He moved his body directly in front of her’s so that his hardened shaft was digging into her stomach.

“However, we are not done with your lesson yet,” he smiled. He slipped two fingers into her core and felt a swelling in his pants when he felt her hot juices flow down his fingers. He moaned and leaned into Clary pressing his shaft deeper into her stomach. “I want you to always be like this, Clarissa, hot and ready for me, do you understand, baby sister?” He stroked her and used his thumb to find her clitoris. Using her clit like a button, he pressed the little nub eliciting more carnal sounds from her lips. 

Not breaking the steady rhythm of his stroking of her sex, Sebastian replaced his fingers with an egg shaped dildo, rubbing the material back and forth across her sex. Just as quickly, he shoved the egg into her canal until his knuckles disappeared. Clary’s mouth instantly formed an “O” shape as she sucked in a huge breath and shuttered. Sebastian retracted his fingers from her slickening channel and stood back gazing at the way his sisters breasts moved up an down with her increasing, shallow breaths. She was the perfect symbol of erotic pleasure and just the thought that she’d be this way for as long as he wanted her sent shivers of his own pleasure through him.

Using the small remote in his other hand, Sebastian turned on the small vibrator and watched as his sister withered under the tingling sensations he was giving her. Her hips started rocking back and forth, unintentionally trying to increase the sensation as the pressure began to build up again in her pelvis.

Clary tried to close her legs, but the bonds prevented such measures. The sensations only grew and grew as she now realized what Sebastian had placed within her. Sweat began pouring on her forehead and her heartbeat quickened as a pressure began to build within her. Clary began panting when the sensation was too overwhelming, alternating between moans and cries of pleasure.

“Say my name, Clarissa. Say the name of the only person who gives you pleasure. Say it!” Sebastian screamed.

Tumbling over the edge, Clary cried out, “Johnathan! Ahh, Johnathan!” Seeing flashes of light behind her closed eyelids, Clary shook through her second orgasm of the night. When she finally came back down, she heard a faint chuckle from Sebastian.

“Clarissa, I want you to remember that I didn’t even have to touch you to make you scream my name at the peak of your pleasure,” he placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed in a circle.

Clary was mortified. For the second time tonight she had flown off the handle in the care of her sadistic brother. Clary realized that she was in her own personal hell and her brother was Satan himself.

“Now, about this lesson. You’ve experienced the pleasure, but what about the pain?” Without a pause, Clary yelped as a piece of metal was clamped across her left breast nipple. She tried to pull away, but not only were her bonds keeping her still, but the fact that her brother still had a hold on the clamp, made her nipple stretch out. He let go and with a snap, her nipple returned to its position on top of her breast.

“Never pull away from me, Clarissa. I decide how much pain or pleasure you deserve and right now you deserve so much, baby sister.” He tugged on the clamp and just as quickly cupped her other breast and stroked her other nipple, the dueling sensations wreaking havoc on her mind.

Sebastian then turned on the vibrator onto the low setting. This new sensation pushed the pain of the clamp to the back of Clary’s head. Right as Clary began to lose herself all over again in pleasure, a second clamp was placed on her other nipple causing her to hiss.

Sebastian took a step back to admire the beautiful display in front of him. His fiery, little sister strung up, nipples pinched and dripping for him nearly had his penis bursting through his pants. He had to take a minute to readjust himself. The little slut was really testing his self-control. 

Resuming with tonight’s lesson, Sebastian stepped up so he was directly in front of Clary and simultaneously tugged on both breasts and then released them from his hands enjoying the jiggling movements when both rested back into place. Clary yelled out in pain, but her yells turned into moans when Sebastian increased the dildo’s setting to medium vibrations, making Clary’s eyes cross behind her blindfold.

“I once heard a story about conditioning of dogs….” tugs on left breast until tip is reddened with strain, vibrator was set on low, “Their owner wanted to see if their brains would associate one stimulation with another,” tugs on right breast, “He hypothesized that after enough times, the dogs would salivate upon hearing a bell.” Vibrator is turned on to medium. Clary is breathing heavily again and feels the pressure heightening in her loins, she starts to unintentional undulate her hips searching for something to move against to somehow relieve the pressure.

Tug….vibrate…tug…vibrate. Vibrate set on high. Tug. Vibrate, tug, vibrate, tug, vibrate, tug. Sebastian turns the vibrator on its highest setting releasing squeals from his sister’s mouth at the overwhelming sensation. Sebastian sticks his fingers into his sister’s raining cunt and finds her sensitive nub engorged to it’s maximum size. He tweaks, messages and presses down, until finally, he places the last clamp over the overly stimulated nub. He hears Clary scream at the top of her lungs, “Oh my god!”  
Sebastian feels the thrilling tightening of her vaginal walls and her body seizes and shakes under the third and most powerful orgasm of her night. The sensation of the clamp surprised Clary. She didn’t feel the pain, but a shock go straight through her causing the last little bit of pleasure that sent her over the edge for the final time that night.

Sebastian watched in carnal satisfaction as he saw Clary’s naked, exhausted form slump against her bonds, the well-placed rope keeping her in an upright position.  
“Well, I think we’ve both have had our fun for tonight,” he whispered into her ear as he took her slumped figure against his, releasing her from her bonds and untying the blindfold around her eyes. Clary was seemingly staring into space, her eyes glassy from her latest orgasm. Sebastian swept her up into his arms and walked to another part of the room.

When Sebastian sat her down, the cool hard surface jolted her central nervous system. She realized that Sebastian had placed her into an iron cage. It was only Sebastian’s quick demonic reflexes that allowed him to quickly stuff her in the cage and lock the door before she attempted to escape.

Heated green eyes stared up at him and he just had to chuckle, “My father always told me to put my favorite toys up when I was done with them. Enjoy your stay in your own little cage, my little bird. I want you here at all times if I’m not playing or fucking you senseless, do you understand, Clarissa?” Clary didn’t answer him afraid that her intention of destroying her brother with words would only come out as a squeak. She only looked around at her surroundings and saw that the room was floor to ceiling covered in stones making the room incredibly cold. She pulled her legs up to her chest and encircled them with her arms. That’s when she noticed each of her clamps had long ropes attached to them that drifted out of the cage, seemingly for anyone to use.

Being jolted by the sudden movement of her cage being hoisted into the air at about a man eye height, Clary stomach fell.

“Oh dear baby sister, don’t fret, I am sure you’ll have many visitors throughout your stay here, but do not worry, I have instructed them to play nicely with you.” He eyed the strings and smirked at the helpless little pigeon in her cage. He turned to leave for the door, seemingly remembering something and turning back to her cage before exiting. “Oh and Clarissa, if I return and any of your “accessories” are removed, there will be only pain the next time I want to play with you. Good night.” At the sound of the door closing, Clary closed her eyes against the surrounding darkness.


	3. From Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who visits Clary when she is naked and alone?

How long she sat in that cold, dirty room, strung up in a cage like a small defenseless bird, Clary didn’t know. She figured it had to have been a day and a half since she had only had one or two people slip in long enough to give her scraps of food. She was almost thankful for the food, but then was repulsed, as she knew she was only given that luxury to keep her alive for more of Sebastian’s cruel games. 

Her stomach tightened with anxiety. How had her life come to this? She had been a part of the good guys. Wasn’t good always supposed to triumph over evil? Clary laughed darkly at herself. This is real life, Fray, not a fairytale, she thought. 

Jolted out of her dark thoughts, Clary was startled to hear the fall of boots outside the room’s door. With the opening of the door, Clary’s muscles tightened in anticipation of who was coming in, not for a second forgetting that she was totally naked and suspended in the air. (And yes, she had taken off the nipple and clit clamps. Fuck, Johnathan, she thought.)

However to her surprise, from behind the door stood a tall, and impressively broad man. She recognized him as one of the faces she had seen out in the crowd when Johnathan had publicly humiliated her the previous day. She remembered his face because through her mind’s artistic eye, he reminded her of a dark angel.

His face held two beautiful, dark chocolate eyes, a chiseled, strong jaw, and on top sat short, brown hair, just begging to have hands run through it. His shoulders were massive, the width of his chest almost expanding the door. While Johnathan’s strength was concealed in his slender form and his demonic abilities, this man’s strength was on a physical display that would make any woman’s ovaries explode. His stomach was rock hard and smooth, but Clary could tell he had abs of steel by the way his abdomen muscles moved with him under his shirt. 

To her embarrassment, Clary felt a small rise in temperature near her loins and gasped, feeling herself redden in the face. She raked her eyes back up to his face and was startled to see him staring back at her, seemingly taking in her pleasing features as well.

The man took a couple of steps to the side and taking a hold of the rope on the wall, slowly lowered her cage so that it only hung a couple of feet off the ground.  
He slowly walked the rest of the way to where she was and knelt down in front of her, peering through the caged door, “Hello, pet, my name is Liam. I believe my Lord Sebastian has given me some play time with my favorite kitten, you,” he grinned, as his leering gaze raked over her pointed nipples and soft, red curls hiding her treasure.  
A cold feeling settled in Clary’s stomach and her mouth suddenly became very dry. She backed up as far as she could into the cage when Liam unlocked the cage with an opening rune using his stele, never once lowering his smoldering gaze from hers. She tried to swallow the forming lump in her throat.

When Clary made no move to exit the cage, Liam’s face set into a snarl. Using the length of his well defined, masculine arms, he reached into the cage, wrapping his fist into Clary’s hair and pulled her out. Clary landed on the cold, hard floor with a yelp. She started to struggle, but she felt the obedience rune start to burn and a force not of her own stilled her movements. Sebastian, Clary thought sickeningly. 

Liam dragged her by the hair a little ways from the cage. Clary’s hands immediately tried to disentangle his hands, but he had a tight hold on her. Once he had chosen his spot, he forced Clary onto her hands and knees. “Stay just like that, pussy cat,” he commanded, making Clary’s spine tingle against his tone. He squatted down on his heels, and started stroking her as if he were actually petting his favorite kitten. He gently stroked her wavy, red hair, running his hands over her smooth back muscles and stilling once his hand washed over the curve of her firm bottom. He ran his rough fingers tips down the slit between her cheeks and they both shuddered deliciously. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Liam produced a ball gag, dangling it in front of Clary’s nose, smirking as her eyes widened in horror. “You look like a screamer, kitten, but just for tonight, I want to be the only one to hear you scream in pleasure.” He quickly stood over her back, straddling her with each powerful leg crushing her on either side. He stuffed the metal ball inside her mouth, nearly choking Clary, and quickly tied the leather endings behind her head. 

He wrapped his hand around her throat and brought her head up so she could look into his eyes, “Feel that hard and smooth ball in your hot, little mouth?” he gripped himself so she could see his bulge, “You’re making me so much harder, kitten. I wanna see if you’re in heat.”

He relinquished her head and began circling her. She listened to his heavy boot falls as he paced around her; she felt his eyes like a sticky glove running up and down her naked body. Not totally against her will, she felt her sex begin to form moisture between her legs. She couldn’t lie to herself, if the circumstances were completely different, she might actually enjoy a little submission with a good looking guy like Liam, but what she felt now was terrifying- a bit thrilling, if she was totally honest, but terrifying.

Liam circled Clary and didn’t overlook a signal inch of her. He was known for his charming good looks on the streets, but few knew the pleasures he took in the sheets. He had been in the crowd with the Endarkened Army when Sebastian had first “introduced” Clary to his army a couple of nights ago making her cum in front of them all. That image was now burned in the back of his mind forever. His sexual fantasies didn’t stop with just her cumming, he had a whole list of sexual fantasies alphabetized he would gladly inflict on her, if his Lord would so grant it.

Seeing a woman cum wasn’t at all new to Liam, but what struck him about Clary was her fiery, red hair. He had never taken a woman with red hair like hers. He had been pleased to see that she had a thick patch of just as fiery red hair around her cunt. He thought it matched the fire within him perfectly. He had had a hard time getting her out of his head all day, so when Sebastian had told him personally that she was at his disposal, he immediately took advantage.

Many of the Endarkened were too scared that it was a trap, not believing that Sebastian would share such a rare find in his sister. However, Liam was always a little too reckless with his life and thought nothing of it. He knew that if his life was ended balls deep in Clarissa Morgenstern’s heavenly fire, he would surely die a happy man.

Clary’s back stiffened when she heard Liam stop directly behind her and closed her eyes to the sound of him unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants to the ground with a thud.

He carefully knelt down behind her on his knees so that he was straddling her legs behind her. His erect penis was gently prodding the soft, yet firm entrance to her butt hole while he spoke to her in a whisper, “Sebastian told us that you were virtually untouched,” he started rubbing his groin against the soft cushion of her butt pulling deep moans from the both of them. He used his strong, male hands to knead and caress the firm, twin globes of her ass. “Have you ever been taken from behind, kitten?” He used his hands to spread her cheeks and stilled his movements against her. Clary’s mouth opened in a silent “O” shape as he gripped her in a tight hold against his groin, “Let me show you.”

With one quick, powerful thrust, Liam buried himself in Clary’s anal hole. Clary screamed from the force of the thrust, the sound muffled by the ball gag. Desperately Clary tried to crawl away, but Liam’s strong hands had clamped down over her hips, pulling her back to him, trapping her against him. He rested his sex inside her trying not to lose his tight control as his eyes crossed with the clamping and unclamping of her anal walls against his engorged shaft.

When he finally felt her muscle loosen a fraction, he began an easy rhythm of pushing in and out of her. He used his hands to move her hips in and out for a more sharp sensation against his shaft. He was mesmerized by the sight of his penis slipping in and out of her ass cheeks as each cheek bounced and jiggled with the clash of their bodies. The sight was overwhelming. Her cheeks made for a nice soft cushion to slap his balls on, he thought drunkenly.

Once Clary’s muscles began to relax, the sharpness of his initial entry subsided. It took her body a few moments after he started pumping into her to switch from pain to pleasure. Clary had had no idea that sex like this could feel so good. With Liam’s cock sliding in and out of her, his testicles were slamming against her engorged clitoris. Dual sensations of pleasure rippled up Clary’s spine causing her to pant heavily and squeeze her eyes shut. Clary was so caught up in the throws of pleasure; she didn’t realize that she had subconsciously started moving her own hips, freeing Liam’s hands to rove over her body.

Pleasantly surprised that the red head was participating in their little dance, Liam decided to take the opportunity to explore other areas of her small body. He leaned over her frame so his abdomen was up against her back. He quickly snaked his hands around her waist, rubbing her belly in smooth circles, and finally settling on her breasts. Clary took in a deep breath at the firm groping of her breasts and arched her torso down into his hands leveraging for more contact.

Liam began circling her already hardened tits, rubbing his roughened finger tips over them, eliciting silent squeals of pleasure from Clary. He circled, pinched, pulled at the little things. He played with her cute, little nubs, simultaneously, relentlessly, and overwhelmingly. Clary was coming undone. Her arms began to shake. She knew for a fact she would have fallen from the sheer pleasure of it all if Liam’s muscular arms and legs hadn’t been holding her in her kneeled position against him. She groaned inwardly, she had traded one cage for another.

Yanking Clary up by her fiery red hair in his left hand, Sebastian’s chest supported Clary’s back as she strained up on her own knees. Liam panted, his hot breath hitting Clary’s neck from behind. He pounded into her relentlessly, the only sound in the room was their combined panting and the sound of their skin slapping together hard and fast.

Liam knew he was about to finish and wanted to send Clary over the edge with him. He whispered in her ear, “Sebastian said no one was allowed to take you by your cunt before him, but he didn’t say anything about fucking you with my fingers.” So with his free hand, he snuck his right hand around her waist, finding her slick sex and immediately inserted two fingers.

Clary immediately arched her back and pelvis seeking contact. Interestingly, Clary noted, Liam’s fingers were different from Sebastian’s fingers. She noticed that Liam’s were a bit thicker in relation to his more muscular, wide frame, compared to Sebastian’s more slender fingers relating to his more slender frame. Each of Liam’s fingers took up more room as he added them, making Clary feel as if she were full to the absolute brim. 

His fingers thrusted in and out of her, moving in perfect timing with his pounding from behind her. She couldn’t get enough. She gripped his hand in hers and worked with him on her own hot core, showing him the pace that she wanted. She ignored the chuckle she heard behind her ear and left his hand when she was satisfied with his pace. 

Leaving his hand behind, she used her thumb to seek out her clit. Finding it in record time, by the shear size and throbbing of the little nub. She swirled her vaginal juices around the bulb, alternating between strokes and pinching. Clary quickly built herself into a powerful climax.

Clary saw flashes of light behind her closed eyes and felt herself tumble off the edge, letting a scream fall from her lips only for it to be muffled again by the restraining ball gag. She felt her vaginal walls tighten around Liam’s stroking, muscular fingers sending him over the edge with her. He let out a moan into her hair as he emptied his seed into her throbbing anal core.

Both utterly spent from their orgasms, they both fell to the ground. Clary’s slight frame was being crushed by Liam’s muscular body. He lay there on top of her, still inside her, breathing heavily as he drifted back down to earth.

Finally feeling his sex relax inside of her, Liam pulled his shaft out of her, released the gag from her mouth and pushed away from her withering body. He sat up and gazed at the beautiful sight of a girl being ravaged by a good anal fuck. He smirked upon standing up on his feet to pull his pants back up. He was quickly annoyed when Clary still hadn’t moved from her spot on the ground.

Kicking her, Liam growled, “Get back in your cage, you filthy whore.” Clary gasped as the sharp kick connected with her ribs and began to get up to stand, but Liam had another idea. “Crawl, you have been a very naughty kitten,” he sneered. Letting out a small whimper, Clary began crawling back to her cage.

Liam watched the unintentional, enticing swing of her hips as she made her slow crawl to the other side of the room. Restraining his aching shaft back into his pants, Liam quickly buckled himself back up and strolled over to where Clary was sitting in her cage once again.

“You are one tight fuck, pussy cat, you know that? A perfect bitch in heat.” He squatted down and was feasting on Clary’s ravaged appearance. He smirked and closed the cage door with a click of the lock. “Next time, I’ll be balls deep in your hot, little pussy.” Walking back towards the door, he hoisted her cage once more into the air where he had found her and with one final glance and chuckle Clary’s way, he was out the door.

Clary finally let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She had been taken so hard, so fast. She felt like she had been ripped at the seams. She was embarrassed to admit to herself that she had partially enjoyed it there at the end. 

Unable to sit directly on her bottom, Clary scrunched her tiny frame into a ball, lying on her side, desperately praying for sleep, or even death, to take her away.


	4. Paddled, Tugged and Plugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has broken a rule. How will Clary pay when Sebastian finds out?

Sebastian rubbed the silicone paddle against Clary’s naked ass making her spine tingle with anticipation. The cool material of the paddle washed over her skin making goosebumps follow in its wake. Clary’s eyes began to roll back in her head as the simple, yet teasing touch of the paddle made her slick between the legs. She felt scared, yet intrigued, disgusted, yet aroused. Without a single moment’s hesitation, Sebastian struck across her plump behind causing Clary to gasp in pain. Her hips bucked into Sebastian’s groin and Clary instantly felt his perkiness. She swallowed against the sobs bubbling in her throat. She waited for a moment to see if he would strike her again, but then once again felt the soothing, cool material of the paddle across her skin.

Sebastian instantly hardened when he saw the way his sister’s body reacted to the special paddle he had made for her, himself. He knew the silicone would elicit the effects he wanted. He, however, could not have imagined the pure ecstasy he felt when he saw how his little sister’s pert behind jiggled and rippled under his hard swing. The way it reddened after the assault, the way the blood rushed to the surface, made his own blood rush to a certain surface of his own anatomy. He licked his lips as his mouth began to water. He needed more.

“You’ve upset me, baby sister,” Sebastian whispered, whack! Grinning, he watched with demonic eyes as his sister’s butt plumped and loosened under the paddle, eyes growing wide with fascination as the area grew an even darker shade of red. He decided that red was his favorite color.

Sebastian held on tightly to his sister’s withering body as she tried to move off of his lap. Her squirming body was teasing his already hard cock. He closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. Sebastian squirmed a little himself as he was feeling his hardened length stretch his pants, only to be met with the plush wall of Clary’s abdomen. He began undulating his hips, hoping to relieve a little of the pressure so he could get on with his game.

“Do you know why I am upset with you, my little whore?” he asked sternly.

Clary let out a small whisper, “No.”

“That’s really upsetting, Clarissa. You knew the rules and you broke them. You let another man give you pleasure, you slut,” whack! “I thought we had an understanding…” Whack. Whack. Clary began to tremble at the pain, little sobs leaving her lips.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please don’t hurt me,” she cried against the stinging of her reddened behind.

“Oh, but dear little sister, you must be punished for whoring yourself to another man,” Sebastian grinned, “even if I did tell him to fuck you hard in the ass.” He heard the gasp from Clary’s lips. 

“I would let my whole Endarkened Army fuck you in every one of your virgin holes, for the rest of your days, if it suited me,” he laughed. “I am not above sharing you in bed either, sweet baby sister. The ways in which we could fill you up are endless,” Sebastian closed his eyes at the delicious ideas he was forming. “Stuffing you with cock and other toys, day in and day out, never giving you a moment’s peace, will be my favorite pastime. You will never know anything else but pleasuring me and anyone else I let fuck you raw,” he smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. “You fucked yourself when you chose the golden boy over me and you will pay over and over again for it. And when me and my Endarkened are done filling every hole with our cocks, I will throw you to the demons to fuck.” 

He so loved this game he was playing with his favorite toy. He had told Liam to fuck his baby sister because he knew he couldn’t wait for the devilish punishments he wanted to give her afterwards. Clary had no choice. She was his fuck toy, and he would fuck her and her mind, for as long as it pleased him. It will be so delicious, Sebastian grinned as he smoothed the skin over his sister’s burning ass cheeks.

At this point, Clary was sobbing and trembling in fear. She wished, begged, for death but knew Sebastian would never grant her this wish.

Sebastian let her sobs wash over him, bathing him in pleasure. The smell of her tears brought a clearing to his mind. He once again turned to the task at hand, no pun intended. Turning his paddle around so that the handle was gripped firmly in his hand, he let the bulbed ending trail up and down the crevice between the plush globes of her rounded bottom. Sebastian felt the tingles of pleasure run up Clary’s spine through her hiccups and deep breathing after her sobbing. He felt a bit of his own pleasurable tingles in his cock.

“Did it feel good to have Liam’s cock in your ass, sweet sister?” he asked. Using his hand, Sebastian split his sister’s butt cheeks, settling the tip of the bulb rest just outside her anus. Then he let the bulb penetrate his sister’s anal hole slightly, rubbing it in circles. Clary gasped against the intrusion. Her back stiffened, she involuntarily clutched her butt cheeks in horror, and anticipation. “Did he let his monstrous cock penetrate as deep and hard as my paddle, I wonder?” Sebastian watched as the bulb slipped in and out of her anus, fantasizing about his own “bulbed ending” penetrating her tight anal canal.

Sebastian sighed and pulled the bulb out enough to let him trail the smooth handle further down her crest coming to a stop near her vaginal lips, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I wouldn’t let his cock near your cunt before I got there, my precious, little sister.” He began messaging her lips with the bulbed tip of the paddle. Teasing her was half the fun in his sickened mind. Watching her body be wound up by his touches far exceeded any other site to behold in this realm and the next.  
Clary sucked in a huge breath and let it out shakily against the building pressure building in her loins at his erotic touch. When she felt the bulb press into her clitoris, Clary’s eyes crossed and her whole body shook with pleasure.

Sebastian began working his sister’s warming cunt by penetrating her with the paddle, little by little, using it’s unique rounded head to give her pleasure against the vibrating walls of her vagina. 

Clary’s breathing increased dramatically and her heart rate sped up. She was beginning to see flashes of color, a sign that an orgasm was rapidly building, but just as soon as she knew she was about to fly over that edge, Sebastian pulled the paddle clean out of her.

Half crying, half moaning at the loss of the paddle from between her legs, Clary felt suddenly empty. She began whimpering, her hips circling Sebastian’s groin wanting her release. She yearned for Sebastian to finish her off, to her acknowledged horror, but being left at the height of arousal with no finish was devastating and driving her crazy.

Delighting in his sister’s heightened arousal and subsequent disappointment, Sebastian chuckled. He rolled her over so that she was on her back, eyes gazing into nothing. He appeared over her, taking in her flushed appearance, naked body sprawled out for his devouring gaze. He lifted his eyes up to hers, a sickening smile twisting his mouth.

“This is your punishment little sister, today you will be touched, poked, stroked, prodded, licked, tasted, and teased, but you will not orgasm. At least not until I say you can.” He ran his hand through her red hair and gave her a peck on the cheek. “I want you wound up so tight for me when we’re finished, Clarissa, that you will have no where else to find release, but with me.” Satisfied with the look of fear in her eyes, he picked himself off the ground and went over to grab the rope he had brought with him.

Gazing around the stone walled room, Sebastian forced a leering smile on his face. “I think it’s time you got out of this dirty room, don’t you think, Clarissa?” Sebastian leaned down to gather his sister in his arms. He brought her up to a standing position and commanded she be still.

“I know I told you that you would never again wear clothes, sister, but I think I can make an exception,” he ran the rope he held in his hand down the side of her face. “I have spoiled you I am afraid, little sister,” he began by placing the rope behind her head and bringing it back around her neck, tying knots that went down her chest and abdomen, the last one near her vaginal labia.

“You see, I have brought you a dress, a karada dress as it is called,” he continued with threading the rope between her thighs, snuggling it between her ass cheeks and tying it to the top loop around her neck. The tightening of the rope around her shifted the knots on her front making the last knot slide directly over her clitoris. Clary’s legs shook from the rough feeling of the rope against her very aroused nub. He gave a couple of teasing tugs on the rope enjoying the little bits of pleasurable moans escaping Clary’s lips.

“Good, I see you are liking it already,” he wound the rest of the rope around her torso, a piece above her breasts and below, encasing them in their own little boxes. He grabbed her breasts in a firm squeeze and ran his roughened thumbs over her nipples, making them perk up immediately.

Clary immediately went to cover her nipples from his view, she knew it was pointless with the obedience rune, but it was just instinct to cover herself.

“Oh yes, I forgot about those little things, didn’t I? No, matter, I still have enough rope,” he fashioned a simple wrist tie that brought her hands together in front of her. Giving himself a generous amount of leash at the end of the wrist tie, he tugged her forward.

“I have one last little accessory to bestow on you, dear sister.” From out of his pocket, Clary’s wide-eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the red butt plug. She immediately clenched her butt cheeks, but the movement caused the rope to nudge her clit. She quickly loosened her grip.

“I want you to wear this butt plug so far up your tight ass, so that you don’t forget how you disobeyed me last night, Clarissa,” Sebastian said standing directly in front of Clarissa, his breath washing over her face. He circled his arms around her waist. He used one hand to spread her butt cheeks and the other to insert the butt plug. He didn’t stop until his knuckles were engulfed by her butt cheeks. Clary squealed and shook as the plug was inserted and left inside her. Giving her ass a quick swat Sebastian command, “Shut up, Clarissa. I will not have you sniveling during our outing.”

Sebastian stepped away from his sister and softened his features, almost gazing at her with a lover’s wanton gaze. “Its time for a little community outreach,” Sebastian smiled, “Lets see what my subjects think of you in your new dress,” he picked up the leash, wrapping it around his hand for a good hold. “I’m sure they won’t be able to keep their hands off you.” With a stiff tug of the rope he led Clary’s trembling form through the wooden door and out into the waiting community of the Endarkend.


	5. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wants Clary ready for him, but what must she go through to get to that point?

Sebastian led Clary through the streets of Edom, letting his followers gaze upon the naked beauty of the red head stumbling close behind him. He purposefully walked quickly through the streets so Clary nearly had to jog to keep up with him, her breasts bouncing between her tied wrists. 

Clary was too busy trying to keep up with Sebastian that she forgot to watch her step and soon felt her self hurtling towards the ground.

Sebastian turned when he felt a sharp tug of the leash and smirked when he saw Clary’s naked form sprawled out on the ground. He crossed his arms and waited for her to stand back up.

Upon seeing her brother’s stern look, with a grunt, Clary picked herself off the ground. She quickly noticed that a group of young men gathered around her and Sebastian. They were all curious to see the angel whore who was the talk of the town.

Sebastian had noticed them too.

“You may come touch her if you like, my young warriors, she is as real as you and I,” Sebastian crooned as he cupped and massaged Clary’s left breast. The boys couldn’t have been older than fifteen or sixteen years old and their shyness around a woman’s body was apparent to Sebastian. He chuckled.

“Here,” he said as he pushed Clary into the arms of one of the young men, “Feel the firmness of a woman’s breast, the softeness of her silken hair, the heat of her womanhood…”

Clary’s body traitorously stood idle while shy, trembling hands, wound themselves around her curves, plumping her breasts, and squeezing the globes of her ass. The tingling sensations that their roughened hands brought while grazing over some of the most sensitive spots on her body, began to make Clary’s body hum with arousal. 

She rolled her head back as two fingers tweaked her right nipple, rolling the little bud in between them. She moaned to herself as she felt a hand matching the feel of the one on her breast trail down her sides, passing her stomach, and slide further down her abdomen until his hand reached her sacred curls. 

The boy’s hand froze there for a moment as if he was unsure of what he should do next. Clary opened her eyes and looked at the boy. She was startled to see two of the most beautiful blue eyes. She itched to grab her pad and pencils and draw the way the sun brought out the different shades of blue hiding in his irises. 

However, his eyes were searching her face, but what for she wondered? Permission?

Before she could find her voice, Sebastian appeared behind the boy, smirking. He grasped the boy’s hand that was lying just above the sacred folds of Clary’s sex.

“Do you want to know what heaven feels like?” he said running the boy’s hand up and down Clary’s moist folds. Clary’s eyes once again slid shut and her head rolled back. Sebastian carried on helping the boy massage Clary’s pedals and teased her opening with the boy’s fingers. Startled, the boy tried to pull away, but Sebastian held a firm grip.

Clary made a whimpering sound that caught the boy’s attention making his pupils dilate in lust. He began setting his own pace for his ministrations on her vagina. He alternated between massaging her labia and pumping her with his fingers, his confidence growing more and more. Sebastian, without breaking the young man’s pattern, directed his hand over Clary’s clit, rubbing the bud lazily with a cruel smile on his face. Once the boy noticed the little jewel, he immediately focused on it. 

Clary’s legs were shaking under the enormous amount of stimulation she was feeling and felt as if she would fall over the edge at any moment. When the blue-eyed, young boy found her clit, Clary immediately reached her tied wrists to his shoulders to keep herself from falling a second time.

Clary’s breathing began to pick up it’s pace and became more shallow than before as the pressure in her loins grew. Her moans began to increase in volume and intensity. She was stepping closer to that ledge. 

Clary sucked in a huge breath preparing for her orgasm when suddenly the boys hands were ripped from her warm flesh.

“I think that’s enough from you, my brother,” Sebastian said as he looked over his sister’s trembling form, “My sister isn’t to cum until I am pleased with her and right now she is being punished.”

Clary stifled the sobs she felt bubbling in her throat when she realized once again that Sebastian had stopped her at the last minute from finishing an orgasm. She willed her body to calm down. This was not an easy thing to do. When Sebastian once again picked up her leash, tugging on her to follow him, she had to focus on her breathing or she knew she would be driven crazy from her unfinished climax.

Sebastian dragged Clary through the streets of Edom, stopping here and there to show off his favorite toy to the inhabitants of his kingdom. Some he let touch her while others were only allowed to gaze upon her beauty. It wasn’t until they came upon an old Catholic Church building that Clary finally felt safe from the cold eyes and searching hands of the Endarkened community. 

Sebastian led his sister through a series of doors and hallways until he came across a large wooden door. The door was particularly heavy as Sebastian had to use both hands and a particularly large amount of back muscle strength to open the double doors. When Clary glanced into the room, she thought it reminded her of a private worship chamber for perhaps royalty. A single bench where a Bible may have once laid was on the far wall under a statue of a cross, but to Clary’s horror, a Bible isn’t what she found, instead, sex toys and torture instruments were laid out over the table.

Clary instantly felt her stomach tighten in anxiety.

Sebastian led his sister to the center of the room and quickly bolted her feet to the floor a couple feet apart. He threw her leash through a beam on the low-hanging ceiling and tied her hands so they were above her head.

He circled in front of her so he could stare into his sister’s eyes and smiled.

“I have a very important meeting in the other room, Clarissa. I have arranged for you to entertain some of my men tonight and to have a good time, sweet sister.” He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her forehead.

He produced a black, silk scarf and tied it around her eyes so that she couldn’t see what was in front of her.

“I find that when one sense is taken away, the other senses go into over drive,” he ran his hands up and down her sides, coming up to massage her breasts a round or two and ended with a quick slap to her ass.

“This may be a house for angels, baby sister, but when the demons come out to play, what kinds of men may be lurking about looking for something as delicious as you?” he laughed as he walked through the door leaving it open- enticing bees to the honey.

How long Clary stood blind-folded in that room she didn’t know. Minutes? Hours? She had almost dozed off when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She froze. Stretching out her Shadowhunter hearing abilities, she listened as the boot falls became closer and closer.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the boot falls stop immediately in front of the door and begin walking towards her. The boots were so close she could feel the breath of air escaping his lips and washing over her face.

She felt something metallic against her skin. It trailed lazily around her navel, across each peaked nipple and stilled against her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, not knowing if this assailant would put her out of her misery, Clary stilled herself for whatever was next.

However, death did not come. Instead the knife was used to cut her “dress” away from her body so that there were not barrier between her and the stranger. 

She tensed as she felt a strong, male hand weave through her hair, twisting itself into her hair and pulling her head back making a gasp of pain escape Clary’s mouth. Her back arched backwards, making her breasts lurch out and straight into the man’s face. His free hand sought the firm mounds of flesh resting just below his face. He squeezed the first mound, plumping it against her petite chest. He salivated as the pound of the woman’s flesh molded every which way he fancied playing with it.

The stiffness of the tit at the top of the breast did not escape his attention. He flicked the nub and relished the slight gasp coming from the young woman’s mouth. He flicked it again, getting another yelp from her. He pinched the nub and gave it a twist, not letting go when Clary jerked in his arms and gave a tiny wail. He pulled back on the nub and watched it snap back into place.

He smiled when he saw the area around her tit began to turn a shade of red. He ran his hand down her abdomen stopping for a moment to circle a finger around her navel making her shiver.

The hand kept traveling south until it rested on her sacred mound. After one smooth rub, the hand gave a couple of light pats across her mound. Clary’s groin started to tingle. Her vagina was already sensitive from the younger boy’s attention that the tiny vibrations from the light smacking was causing her already fragile mind to go on high alert. She felt her hips twitch as the smacking became more frequent and a little more intense. 

Clary couldn’t stifle the squeal that left her mouth when the smacking became too much. She felt herself trembling, but just as all of this had started suddenly, it all ended. The man immediately dropped his grasp on her hair, leaving Clary to stumble against her bonds to regain her composer.

Once she had gained her balance back and somewhat calmed her overactive libido, Clary again stretched her senses to find where the man had gone. To her dismay, the man had found the table behind her laden with a pervert’s wet dream- sex instrument for all sorts of pain and pleasure.

Clary tensed when she felt a cold, hard object touch the top of her breast. She shivered against the cold as it penetrated her skin, feeling it immediately melt against the warmth of her skin, clued her into the fact it was an ice cube. The ice cube trailed down her breast in a circular motion. It circled her areola before it rested on her firm nipple. It circled her pert little nub, its roughened outer layer creating pleasurable tingles across her tit. She sucked in a deep breath as her nipple tightened against the cold dampness. The ice began to melt as it circled and caressed her hotly, aroused skin. The water pooled in droplets, some running down her cleavage and others clinging to her nipple. She felt beads of water dribble off her nipples lazily, some catching on her abdomen. 

After what seemed like a long time, the ice cube had finally melted away leaving nothing to act as a barrier between her naked breast and the stranger’s groping hands. His hands still traced the shape of her breasts and molded the nubs sitting atop. The warming water allowed his hands to glide over her skin, taking away any friction that may have been there before.

Clary instantly felt the loss of the ice cube. The absence of the ice cube had caused her numb nipple to peak hard and aroused a sharp, stinging sensation. She whimpered at the loss of the cold sensation, but shrieked when she felt two strong fingers tweak her already pert nipple. The fingers grasped her nipple between their thumb and index finger, gently rolling the nub around. Every so often she’d feel a little tug or pinch intermingled with her nipple being rolled around. His warm fingers against her cold nipple made every touch ten times more arousing.

Clary could feel the tingles passing through her down to the base of her stomach and shivered in pleasure. To her disappointment, the fingers left her nipple aroused and lonely making her moan at the loss. However, she was pleasantly surprised when the other nipple was instantly met with a slick coldness. Clary moaned and laid her head back relishing in the way the ice cube slid over her tight nipple. The water bathed her breast and made her skin even more sensitive to its touch.

Once the ice cube had disappeared, Clary waited for the rubbing and tugging fingers to wrap around her tight nub, but instead was surprised to feel a hot mouth latch onto her nipple. Clary gasped against the man’s oral stimulation. His rough tongue found her nipple and flicked, poked, and licked, while his teeth bit, tugged, and nibbled. The dual sensations of stinging and nipple play were becoming too much for Clary’s aroused state. She could feel herself trembling, almost to the point of stumbling off the edge.

As if sensing that her arousal was taking a dramatic turn, the mouth quickly disappeared leaving her nipple with a sickeningly, wet pop. Clary held her breath, forcing her arising climax back down with great difficulty.

“Mmmm, a cold, wet nipple- my favorite frozen treat,” a dark, deep voice said. Masculine hands cupped both of her breasts, plumping, massaging, and smashing them together for his enjoyment. “These nipples are so peaked and ready for Lord Sebastian, I want to dress them up for him,” the dark, male voice said. Clary felt the familiar pinch of nipple clamps surround her nipples. The slight jingling noise that accompanied the tightening of the clamps let her now that these clamps had jewelry attached to them, making a more aesthetically pleasing picture.

“Beautiful,” the male voice whispered. He cupped her side boobs and plumped them against each other. Clary heard a second pair of boots walk closer, and whisper to the first male, “You’ve decorated her front, my friend, but what about her delicious backside?” Both men chuckled.

Clary’s stomach tightened when she heard their individual chuckles. The first male released her breasts and let his roughened hands trail down her ribs, across her waist, and wind around until his hands sat atop the firm globes of her ass. He hands began messaging her plump cheeks making Clary involuntarily weaken. The massage felt so good, she wanted to melt into his hands.

Clary barely noticed the second male walk around her. She immediately gasped when his large, masculine hands spread her ass cheeks wide. She was mortified when she heard his chuckling. She tried to squeeze her cheeks closed, but she knew he had already seen the butt plug.

“It looks like our Lord has already stuffed her, but what if we add a little flare for him?” He used his fingers to stroke in and out of her anal canal before slipping the plug out of her.

Clary thought her knees would buckle underneath her at the strange sensation the pulling of the butt plug from her induced. She whimpered as shivers ran up her spine.

“So you like to be penetrated in the ass, you little whore?” the second male crooned in her ear, “Well, we have a lot more toys for you then.” The two men proceeded to penetrate her with different kinds of things ranging from anal vibrators, anal beads, and different sized plugs. They laughed at her squeals of both pain and pleasure. They stretched her anus with inflatable pumps, pushed enough beads up her ass to make Mardi Gra look like a conservative jewelry shop, and stuffed her with enough of their dildos to make a gang bang look tame. They relished in how fair they could push the fiery, red head without making her orgasm, it was a sick game to them.

This game went on for several minutes until one of the men reached for the only anal toy that they hadn’t used- the multicolored ponytail butt plug. He trailed the tail across her chest, down her back and stopped at her anus.

“This particular plug will be perfect for you as Lord Sebastian will mount and ride you all night long,” he chuckled. Clary felt a large bulb once again be placed several inches inside of her. She no longer felt the pain of anal penetration.

The man tugged slighting on the tail leaving her ass for good measure as to make sure it was snuggled and tucked within her ass cheeks.  
Just then, Sebastian walked through the door.

“Dear sister, what have you gotten yourself into?” he smiled cruelly, his eyes traveling up and down Clary’s decorated, naked body. He circled her form, taking in her jeweled nipples and her bright colored tail. “I suddenly feel underdressed compared to your…accessories,” he chuckled. He ran his hands through her tail and gave it a little tug noticing, with great pleasure, the whimper that escaped his baby sister.

“You have done well, gentlemen,” he said turning to address his subjects. “I trust you enjoyed your time with Clarissa?”  
He smiled as their heads shook the affirmative earnestly.

“Good. I believe she is ready for me. Now, if you will excuse us, my little pony and I have a long ride ahead of us,” Sebastian said as he began unfastening her bonds. One of the men came up and placed a riding bit in Sebastian’s hands with a smile, “For the road, my Lord.”

“Excellent,” Sebastian grinned. He shoved the bit into Clary’s mouth and used it as a rein as one would with a real horse. He admired his mare and grinned, “I am looking forward to mounting you, sweet baby sister. I’m going to ride you so fucking hard tonight,” he stroked her cheek with a grin on his face, “It’ll be the ride of your lifetime, I assure you.” 

Turning towards his subjects, Sebastian bowed his head gracefully, silently thanking them for their service to him. He turned back towards Clary and ran his hand through her hair grasping her by the nape of the neck so he could whisper in her ear, “Giddy up.” He swatted her across her ass cheek and led her out of the door and into the night.


	6. Simple and Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian simply makes Clary his.

Sebastian could hardly contain himself on the walk back to his castle. His cock was stretching against his pants at the thought of finally owning Clarissa’s body in every sense of the word. Up until now, he had played mind games with her, a sort of foreplay between them, building up until tonight. Tonight was the night he would make her his. 

Sweeping into the hall, his patience ran out and he swept her over his shoulder. Her rainbow horse tail swished in his face and in annoyance he pulled the fetish butt plug out from his sister’s anus making her squeal.

Finally, Sebastian came to his bedroom door and kicked it open. He threw Clary across his bed and jumped on top of her pinning her down with his strong arms. He covered her mouth with his and forced his tongue in between her lips. Clary tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but his muscular frame kept her trapped beneath him.

When Sebastian came up for air he smiled, staring into Clary’s eyes.

“It’s time, Clarissa. After tonight, you will no longer be a virgin. I am going to make you mine, forever,” he crooned as he moved a piece of stray hair away from her face and behind her ear.

“ Stay still,” he commanded and slid off the side of the bed. He quickly undressed so his naked body stood at the foot of the bed. Clary could see his penis swelling with lust and had to swallow the sobs bubbling just below the surface.

Sebastian crawled up the bed, trailing his body along her in a way that mimicked a serpent. His eyes gleaming and a crooked smile crossed his face. His penis slowly rubbed up her leg, across her mid thigh and settled in the crook just between her legs. Sebastian chuckled when Clary let out a small gasp of air. He looked from her eyes and trailed his line of vision until he came at a stop between her breasts. 

Using his two hands he took them in a firm grasp. “I’ve been waiting for this moment, Clarissa. The moment that you and I will finally become one,” he said caressing her nipples with his thumbs making them peak into hard points. He took one of them into his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on her tit while his other hand fondled the other breast. When he was satisfied with the picture her breast presented, he turned his mouth’s attention to the other and gave it a good run, sweeping his tongue across the fine-tipped nipple and nipping at it.

He finally released her breast with a sickening pop and began trailing kisses down the space between her breasts, down her abdomen and stopped only to swish his tongue around her navel, causing Clary to squirm under the erotic touch. Sebastian worked his way down until he stopped after kissing the top of her mound of flesh between her legs.

He stared at the wet, pink fold and nearly drooled out of his mouth. He kissed the inside of each inner thigh and watched as ripples of muscles twitch around her moistening cunt. He pressed his face against her fold and inhaled the dizzying sent of his sister’s arousal. 

Using his two hands, he pushed Clary’s legs farther apart and began teasing her cunt with little licks of pleasure. Her legs began to shake, but his powerful grip on them kept them open. He began thrusting his tongue deep within her wet cavern, feeling the walls contract around him.

Sebastian heard the squeals and moans coming from Clary and quickened his pace and deepened his thrusts. Clary jerked her hips against Sebastians face causing him to hit her g-spot and Clary exploded against his mouth. Sebatian lapped up every drop that poured out of her juicy core and massaged her trembling inner thighs, coaching her through her orgasm.

Smiling, he hoisted himself across Clary’s body so he could look into her eyes, “Do you want to know what you taste like, baby sister?” He brought his mouth smashing against her. Clary tasted the salty taste of her body’s juices still stuck to his mouth. His tongue washed across every inch of surface her mouth had to offer. No cavern was left unsearched. 

He gently trailed kisses down her jaw and began places kisses along her neck. Using his hand, Sebastian position his hard penis against the entrance to her vagina slickening his surface with precum that had accumulated on the tip.

He brought his mouth directly in front of her ear and whispered, “You’re mine now,” and slid his cock deep within her. Clary immediately bucked her hips up, tensing every muscle in her legs and groin against the intrusion. Sebastian nearly buckled when her inner walls clamped an excruciatingly tight grip around his penis.

“Oh Clarissa,” he moaned against her head as he laid perfectly still waiting for her body to get used to his size. When he felt her muscles loosen a fraction he began a slow and steady pumping as he eased his penis in an out of her warming core.

Instinctively, Clary brought her legs around Sebastian’s hips creating a steeper angle for him to angle and increasing her amount of pleasure. Her arms crossed behind his back, nails digging into his skin as her climax began to build in her groin.

“Faster,” she moaned and Sebastian picked up the pace. He looked down to see his sister’s bouncing body beneath him and took her mouth to his again. Clary’s hands slid down to grasp his bare ass and helped him find the pace she wanted. 

When he finally found her sweet spot, Clary let her hands roam his well-muscled body. She trailed her hands up his strong back, around his broad shoulder and swept across his chiseled chest, but she didn’t stop there. Her hands dipped down until she was able to grasp her balls firmly in his hand. She didn’t know what was coming over her, but she wanted to give Sebastian as much pleasure as he was giving her. Could it have been the twin runes he had placed on them both, she didn’t know.

She began stroking his balls in her hand, rolling them and squeezing for added excitement. Sebastian buried his head in her neck trying to concentrate on keeping his thrusting pace and calm his sporadic breathing, but it was all becoming too much.

“I can play that game too, little sister,” he said breathlessly and reached down in between his thrusts and captured her clitoris in his fingers making her gasp. He smiled and pressed her button over and over again until her body was trembling. Clary screamed as she came under Sebastian’s body, making her fist squeeze hard around his balls, hitting the sensitive spot between his scrotum and penis. This caused Sebastian to release his seed inside of her. Both siblings riding each other as they came back down to earth from their breath-taking orgasm.

Sebastian laid there for a moment atop his sister’s body soaking in their ravaged state. It had been better than he could have ever imagined. Simple and perfect. There would always be time for fantasies and toys, but he needed their first time to cover the basics. He wanted Clary to know that at the basics, he had owned her.  
He gently slipped himself out of her sleeping figure, curling up next to her bringing her into his arms and whispered, “Simple and mine.”


	7. An Endarkened All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October, one of my favorite months, so I had to create a fanfic with a spooky twist, right? Please leave feeback! It's the only way I know I'm giving you what you want! I own nothing. Happy Halloween! Enjoy!

Sebastian stood towering over his sister’s kneeling body forcing her to watch him stroke himself while visually abusing her naked body. Clary tried looking away, but he used his free hand to grab her chin turning it so she had to watch.

“This is for you, baby sister,” he whispered, grabbing his scrotum and gently rolling himself around the palm of his hand. He kneaded himself, working his fingers deep into his flesh, raking his nail up and down his sensitive skin and basking in the heightened thrill of Clary watching his every movement. 

Reaching behind him, he grabbed a mouth gag off the table sitting just a few feet away. The gag had a buckled loop that fastened in two places: one part at the scrotum and the other around the submissive’s head forcing them to wrap their mouth’s around their master’s scrotum. Sebastian fastened the scrotum ring around his base, the grip forcing a downward pull on his ball and nearly causing him to moan out loud. Images swept through his head of tonight’s events, and opening his eyes, he peered down into Clary’s terrified eyes and smiled.

Sebastian grabbed himself in a fist and brought his scrotum to the opening of Clary’s mouth.

“Open wide, dear sister,” against her will, Clary’s mouth was magically forced open. Scrambling back on her hands and feet, Clary tried to escape Sebastian, but Sebastian grabbed her by the neck, forcing his scrotum into her opened mouth. 

“Stay!” Sebastian demanded as he adjust to Clary’s hot mouth around his scrotum. Chills ran up his arms and legs. He had to concentrate to keep from ejaculating prematurely. 

Horrified by her brother’s new found humiliation, Clary immediately began to protest. Trying to dislodge herself from his groin, her movement only jostled Sebastian’s groing around in her mouth. His arousal growing exponentially, Sebastian pressed her face up against his genitals, feeling himself inside of her. Using his demonic strength, he was able to maneuver the leash around Clary’s head, keeping her in place. 

Sebastian just stood there staring at his sister’s trapped mouth around his balls. Her position forced her to look up into his eyes and all he saw was panic and hatred. Perfect, he thought. His penis was erect, bouncing off of her face, almost like a patting of the head in an approval sort of way. What an amusing site, Sebastian thought.   
Sebastian ran his hands through Clary’s fiery, red curls as he watched her struggle. He was so big that her involuntary gag reflex was triggered continuously sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body. 

Soon, Clary’s eyes began to water, but Sebastian didn’t notice because, in a state of hysteria trying grasp for air, Clary’s tongue swept the underside of his scrotum nearly causing him to fall to his knees.

He stood there watching his baby sister suck him off over and over again as she struggled, struggling for air. Feeling his throbbing erection, he took his hardening shaft into his hand and began pumping himself in a slow manner never taking his eyes off of Clary’s mouth. His self-control began to slip and his stroking increased sporadically. His hips began to jerk making his scrotum toss around in Clary’s small mouth. The jerks were so strong that they caused his scrotum to momentarily brush up against her sharp teeth, the stinging contact sending electrical zips straight down his penis. 

Clary, quickly losing her supply of oxygen, began to see spots as she was finding it hard to breathe around Sebastian. Her vision started to blur and she knew she would pass out at any moment. In one final attempt to breathe in some oxygen, Clary’s lungs forced her to suck in a huge breath, causing a powerful suction against Sebastian’s ball sack making him double over in orgasm. 

Sebastian cried out as his climax finally exploded sending streams of semen into the air and across Clary’s face. He pumped himself through the orgasm and didn’t even notice that Clary had fainted when her body was unable to inhale enough oxygen. Her mouth still firmly locked around his balls, tongue unmoving, and face slumped into his groin. He slid to his knees and steadied his breathing. He smiled a wicked smile and only then did he realize that his little game was over. 

He gently unsnapped the head leash from around her head and pulled his scrotum out of her mouth. Finally able to take in oxygen, her eyes immediately fluttered when her body took in a huge breath of air. Exhaustion racked her body and she passed out once more against the cold, hard ground.

Later that night…

Clary woke up when she realized she was lying on her stomach. She guessed, feeling a wooden plank beneath her that she was on a wooden balance beam. The beam was a couple feet off the ground, she knew, because she had to use her core to balance herself on the narrow piece of wood. Her feet and lower half of her body was hanging off the end, leaving her totally exposed. Her hands had been tied underneath the beam, disabling her from moving off of the wooden plank.

The beam stretched from her neck, down between her breasts and came to a halt just below her lower abdomen, leaving her ass hanging in mid air. Clary racked her mind as to why she would be put in this awkward position, but nothing even remotely sane made sense. 

She began tugging at her bonds, but they wouldn’t budge. Her stomach immediately soured when she heard a very distinctively dark chuckle and distant mumbling in the room around her. For the first time since she opened her eyes, she allowed herself to examine her surroundings.

Clary noticed Sebastian not too far away with a sickening twinkle in his eye. She also noticed that they weren’t alone.

In the room stood five, naked men with intimidatingly, erect cocks each looking at her just-as-naked body. Each cock was unique like it’s owner- some big and fat, others scrawny and hairy. Each took on the characteristic of the male who made up the rest of the body attached. Clary swallowed against the bile rising against the back of her throat. What the fuck was going on, she thought.

“Clarissa, nice of you to finally join us,” he said pacing slowly towards his baby sister. 

Wasting no time, Sebastian bent down to speak directly to Clary in a mockingly sweet tone, “Do you know what mundane holiday is tonight, little sister?” 

When he noticed she wasn’t going to answer him, he continued, “Tonight is All Hallow’s Eve. A night in which all your fears plague the world, terrorizing the living. Well, Clarissa, your fears are in this room, ready to terrorize you,” he said stroking her hair.

He turned to his audience and spoke, “My honored guests, each of you was specially selected to give cock tonight. Join me as we ravage, dear Clarissa. No hole will be left unused, no patch of skin untouched and no sound left unheard. Welcome to my House of Whores!”

The men began to clap and grunt appreciatively as their eyes ate up the lamb to slaughter. 

Sebastian walked over to Clary and hoisted her chin up so she could look into his eyes, “I told you filling you with cock would be my favorite pastime, Clarissa. You’re going to be fucked by every single one of these cocks. I picked them out specially for you. How will you fare tonight when your very body will be ravaged over and over by our cocks? Will you survive, or will your soul be forever lost to the darkness?” He patted her cheek and let her head drop out of his hands. Turning, he faced towards his guests.

“Gentlemen, there are no tricks here, just my sister’s delicious treats!” Sebastian waved the men over. “Which one of you wants to break her in first?” 

Several of the men took a step forward, but Sebastian had his eye on one of them in particular.

“You, sir. I believe you once promised my sister that the next time you saw her you would be balls deep within her, am I right?” He took the large-cut male and led him straight to his sister’s unobstructed ass. “Now is your chance, you bastard. I want her screaming when you cum inside her.” He left him there taking a seat at the head of the balance beam right in front of Clary’s tear stained face.

“Thank you, my lord,” the male voice gruffed. Clary’s mind instantly sharpened as she recognized the male voice. Liam.

“Do you remember me, pussy cat?” he asked, running his hands up and down her legs, gripping her tight ass in his strong arms. He fingered her anus playfully, feeling the anal muscles contract around his invading fingers and chuckled.

“We had such a good time, didn’t we baby?”

Clary whimpered. 

“Shhh, don’t be saddened kitten. I told you I would be back for more, didn’t I?” 

Gripping himself in his hand, Liam centered himself against the opening to her vagina and, in one push, he thrust his large cock into Clary’s tight core. She shrieked at the intrusion, her body unable to react to his large size before he started pumping into her.

Liam instantly double over as Clary’s vaginal muscle held a death grip on his penis.

“Oh my god!” Liam yelled, “She’s so fucking tight, lord,” Liam gasped as his eyes squeezed shut, trying to steady his breathing. He concentrated on the way her ass was shaking with every one of his thrusts. He wrapped each hip around his strong hands and forced her to take each powerful jerk of his own hips. He quickened his pace when he felt her body finally accept his intruding member and loosen its tightening grip a fraction.

Sebastian smiled ear to ear as he watched his sister being fucked by this beast of a man. Liam slammed into Clary, forcing her whole body, and even the balance beam, to inch forward with his powerful thrusts. 

Sebastian couldn’t help his own hand sliding to find his erect penis and began stroking it while he watched as Clary was forced to take what Liam was giving her. He watched her face as it changed from horrific pain to pleasure. His eyes slipped closed upon hearing her first moans of pleasure and he quickened the pace of his strokes building himself to climax.

The room was a mix of moans, groans and bodies rubbing together as each participant was working their way to the culminating event. Liam felt Clary’s walls begin to clamp down irregularly and knew she was about to orgasm.

“She is close, Lord Sebastian, may I make her cum for you?” he panted between thrusts.

Sebastian smiled at Liam, “We cum together, brother, in three…” Liam began picking up his thrusts into Clary’s tight core, “two…” Sebastian increased his strokes, “one…”  
Clary screams as her orgasm hits and she hears Liam’s moan as he releases his semen into her. In a fit of pure exhaustion, Liam falls on top of Clary. Sebastian continued to stroke himself through his climax, replaying Clary’s image as she climaxed while she was with someone else. 

Liam gathered his remaining strength and slid out of Clary’s abused body. He knew she would be sore for a while down below and could only smirk in satisfaction. “She’s better than ever, lord, thank you,” he bowed to Sebastian and rejoined the remaining men.

Sebastian bowed his head towards Liam in acceptance of his thanks and smiled to the remaining guests, “Who’s next?”   
He looked around at the men and selected his next guest.

He led the man to Clarissa’s head so she could see the man she would pleasure next. When Clary got a good look at the man, her stomach nearly threw up all it’s contents- if she even had enough to throw up.

The man was at least in his sixties with a long grey beard and a short, stocky appearance. The man had beads of sweat across his face as if he had already worked his member into a frenzy. He probably got off on voyeurism too, she thought. She glanced down at his penis and had to nearly stifle a laugh. The only thing keeping her from laughing was the thought of what he would do to her with it.

Compared to Sebastian and Liam’s cocks, this man’s penis didn’t even hold a candle to it. It was a bit limp and favored leaning to the right. Just like his face, his scrotum was covered in gray, curly hair. 

Clary’s eyes widened in horror when Sebastian dangled the scrotum-to-mouth gag in front of her face. She began to struggle against her bonds, but it was useless.   
The man cupped his scrotum and rolled his balls in his hand as he watched the girl squirm. He liked them to squirm. He wanted them to feel helpless while he held all the power. He gladly accepted the gag from his lord and set to work fastening the ring around the base of his scrotum. When he tightened it to his desired tightness, he grabbed Clary’s head and pulled it up so that she was face to face with his hairy, old man’s cock. 

He opened her mouth, with a little help from her obedience rune, and slid his hairy scrotum as far as he could. He shivered against her face as her tongue inadvertently stroked his balls side to side. He grabbed her hair in two fists and nestled her face deep into his crotch. His erect member sweeping over her face like a windshied wiper (What? I couldn’t come up with anything else, sorry!) 

Sebastian knelt down next to Clary, “Having fun yet, Clarissa? Give the General a little swish around in your mouth,” he laughed. “I want you to suck the General off. I want no hair follicle left dry, do you hear me, Clarissa?” Clary immediately began to suck on the General’s scrotum, fresh tears running down her face. 

Sebastian trailed his tongue from the base of Clary’s working jaw all the way up to her temple.

“You can’t stop this Clarissa, I own you and will do with you whatever I fucking please, “ he whispered. Turning his attention back to the General, he looked up into the face of the man his sister was currently sucking off, “General, you hairy bastard, how do you feel right now?” he chuckled.

“Like you’re sister’s mouth was made for cock, my lord,” he panted as he stroked his erect penis while watching the young whore swish his testicles intentionally around in her mouth.

Sebastian took his own member into his hand and began to stroke, but he quickly realized he needed more. He pecked Clary on the cheek and hoisted himself onto his feet.

“Let me join you then, General,” he said as he positioned himself behind Clary. Sticking his finger in his mouth, he wet his finger and slid it into her anus. Using his sputum he prepared her hole for his entry by lubricating his and stretching her so that she could take his large cock. 

He brought his erect bulb to the outer entrance of her anus and teased it moving in a circular manner around it’s entrace. Clary involuntarily squeezed her ass cheeks together, but Sebastian forced them open with his hands. He centered himself and pushed his member into her butt hole.

Clary groaned against the intrusion, which sent vibrations of pleasure through the General’s scrotum causing him to sweat profusely. He was panting hard now. Pre-cum was spilling from his penis and little drops made their way onto Clary’s face mixing with her already shed tears. 

“I’m about to cum, my lord,” the General squeaked in between shivers of building climax.

“Excellent, Clary, will you join the good man?” he asked as he inserted his two fingers into her vaginal hole and stroked her.

Clary began to feel a building pressure within her groin. She tried to bite down on her growing orgasm, but Sebastian quickly found her clitoris and began massaging her overly sensitive nub.

Just as the General came inside Clary, Sebastian pinched her clitoris sending Clary over the edge for her second orgasm that night. Sebastian pounded into his sister as he rode her orgasm. Life couldn’t get any sweeter, he thought. He came a few seconds afterwards and dismounted her.

He helped the general unfasten the gag from around Clary’s head, collected the scrotum gag and sent him back to the others.

“We have all night, gentlemen, who’s next?”

The remaining three men stepped forward and Sebastian smiled a sickening smile. “I like the way you all think,” he said, “Please, gentlemen, find your positions. Clarissa isn’t escaping us anytime soon.”

The only sound that came from the petite, red head was a distant sob, but it went ignored by all in the room.

The first male, a thin framed blonde took the position at Clary’s head, while a dark headed, tall male positioned himself between Clary’s legs, both feasting their eyes on their prey while they stroked their hardening shafts. 

Sebastian looked towards the third male, red hair and a medium build, “And what about you, Charlie? How can my sister satisfy you?”

Charlie looked at Sebastian and smiled, “My lord, I’m more of a breast type of guy, do you mind if we switch her position so that I may get a better view of her lovely tits?”  
Sebastian chuckled, “Certainly not.” Sebastian untied Clary’s bounded hands and fixed her so that she was lying on her back and her hands were once again tied with rope behind her back.

Charlie came over to stand directly above Clary and placed his right hand on her left breast. He immediately groaned, “So perfect.” He placed his other hand on her right breast and began working them in slow steady motions. He squeezed them, plumped them and massaged them. 

Clary’s eyes began to flutter as the intimate touch was sending delicious tingles throughout her body. She inhaled a sharp breath when Charlie used his fingers to tease her nipples. He rolled them around his fingers, pulling and tugging at them making her toes curl. Clary’s breath began to pick up. 

In a quick flash of demonic movement, Charlie was straddling Clary with his legs firmly placed on either side of her. He positioned his penis in between her breasts and used them to stroke himself. He threw his head back as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. He loved getting fucked by titties, their soft mounds totally encasing his hard member. He continued to stroke her nipples and massage her breasts to keep her excitement level up. Clary’s legs began to shake from the stimulation, but were immediately gripped in an iron grasp.

Seconds later, the dark male guided his penis to the opening of her anus and slid himself in as far as he could go. Clary had been entered this way so many times that she no longer felt the pain, but an instant pleasure. She couldn’t help the smile that formed across her face. The man started a slow pace watching as his penis slid in and out of the young girl’s ass. He couldn’t help but stare at the patch of reddened curls just inches from his plunging member. He ran his hands through her curls before he dipped his fingers deep within her wet cunt.

Clary’s mouth instantly formed an “O” shape as the man’s experienced fingers swept across her clit. Her euphoria was short lived when the blonde male stationed at her head used this opportunity to thrust his own penis into her opened mouth. He was rather large and took up a lot of the space cavity. She nearly choked as his member constantly hit the back of her throat. It took all her will power to steady her breathing so she didn’t pass out again.

The blonde gripped Clary’s hair in a strong hold and rocked her head back and forth against his cock. Her tongue swished against the underbelly of his penis while her teeth grazed the top sending him spiraling into pleasure. She was forced to swallow his precum so she didn’t choke and the suction was causing his member to swell even bigger. He picked up his pace. He watched as his slick shaft pushed in and pulled out of her small lips and went dizzy with the site of his balls hitting her tear stained cheek. They were reddening against each slap and there was nothing she could do about it. He pulled her head even closer to his groin making her nose smash into his pubic hairs.

Sebastian watched as each one of his sister’s holes were fucked before his eyes. He slid down into his chair and took his penis into a firm grip. He slid his hand up and down in a lazy pace enjoying the sound of slapping skin and his sister as she guzzled cock. He ran his thumb over the tip of his penis’ head when pre-cum started to appear. 

Just then a pair of strong hands wrapped around Sebastian’s and stilled his movements. Sebastian startled, and a little pissed, looked into the eyes of none other than Liam.

“Allow me, my lord,” he said. 

Sebastian nodded. 

Liam slowly removed Sebastian’s hand from his penis and replaced it with his mouth. He was able to take in Sebastian’s whole penis easily and began sucking him off.  
Sebastian immediately grabbed Liam by the back of his head, eyes slamming shut, and groaned. Liam smiled around his lord’s penis and continued his back and forth motion. He used his tongue to sweep around the base of Sebastian’s penis and to tickle the underside of his very sensitive shaft. 

Sebastian bucked in his seat, his moans matching that of his baby sister’s climbing orgasm.

He forced Liam to look at him and through his daze, he demanded, “I want to cum with Clarissa.” Liam smiled and nodded his head.

Liam reached for his master’s scrotum and began working the large balls with his hands. He rolled them around, tugged on them and plumped them, testing their weight. He laughed when he saw that they began to shrink against his master’s body. The laugh’s vibrations sending erotic chills up Sebastian’s spine.

Liam was brought back to reality when he heard the very familiar moans of Clary’s that let him know she was seconds away from cumming. He quickly let go of his master’s scrotum and found the sensitive spot between his scrotum and shaft and flicked it.

Just as he did, both Clary and Sebastian flew off the handle. The room was filled with the moans and screaming of both Morgensterns. Both were gently stroked and slowly fucked as they came back down from their orgasms. 

Once brother and sister had returned back to Earth, the men dismounted the girl and Liam released his master’s penis from his grateful mouth.

Sebastian looked at his sister with a silly grin on his face. He was bewildered to see a mirrored grin on her face.

“Did you enjoy that, dear sister?” he asked while laughing.

Clary giggled and shook her head yes. Her eyes were dazed and crazy looking. She looked like a mad woman. He did it. He broke her down.

Sebastian got up from his chair and walked over to his sister’s ravaged body and ran his fingers through her sweat-ruined hair, “Good, because tonight is just getting started.”


	8. Pleasured by the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is visited by the Seelie Queen. How will she survive this encounter? Please leave feedback!

Clary had been dangling, hands bound above her head, toes barely touching the ground, for a couple of hours now. Her latest predicament a result of Sebastian’s need to bury his cock inside her. He took her in the front, in the back, hoisted her up to sit on his hips. His demonic stamina allowed him to satisfy himself for hours. Clary took every thing he gave her and she cummed multiple times for him. She smiled and laughed as she dangled by her hands. She remembered every thrust sending powerful, electrical thrills through her very being. She licked her lips thinking about what they would do next. What crazy things he would do to her. 

When he had left, he promised that he would be back for more. He left her bound to the ceiling as a sort of game between them. He loved leaving her tied up for their next round and she loved the thrill of the wait. Her fingers tingled with anticipation… or was that from that from the blood loss?

She was gazing at the ground when she noticed a slight breeze pick up in the windowless room. She could feel a presence in the room, but without any light, she couldn’t depict if there was someone in there with her. 

Suddenly, a golden light illuminated the room and she felt earth and leaves stir around her feet. She glanced up with a ceshire smile wanting to see her brother standing at the door, but she was sorely disappointed.

Clary looked up to see four women standing in the room just a few feet away where she hung. Clary immediately recognized them as faeries from the Seelie Court. The Seelie Queen stood in the middle surrounded by her ladies in waiting watching Clary with a look of amusement in her eyes. 

The Queen stood tall with her silvery hair, littered with flowers, flowing over her shoulders hiding each perfectly rounded breasts from site. Her feminine hands interlaced with each other settled up against her abdomen. Her piercing green eyes washed over Clary as she took in every detail of the young maiden tied up before her.

Three maidens accompanied her constantly at her side, a red head, a brunette, and a blonde. Running their hands up her arms and through her hair each one of them beyond beautiful and covered in paintings of leaves and vines. 

The Seelie Queen raised her hand silently telling them to stop touching her. She made her way across the room and stopped when she was just a foot away from where Clary was standing. 

“Clarissa Morgenstern, you have been a hard person to find an audience with,” she said softly as she placed a stray piece of hair behind Clary’s ear. “Sebastian keeps you locked away all for himself and never has time for the rest of us,” the Seelie Queen was looking over Clary’s shoulder somewhere in the distance. Clary’s mouth twisted in a knowing smile as she read the emotions flying over the normally stoic queen’s face. Hurt. Anger. She looked back into Clary’s eyes. Disgust.

“What is it about you that has him so enthralled with you, hmm?” she said placing her hand on Clary’s cheek. Clary quickly turned her head and tried to bite the Queen’s hand and laughed. 

The Queen’s eyes turned cold and she raked her nails across Clary’s cheeks sending streams of blood down her face. Clary screeched as the nails tore her flesh.

“It certainly can’t be your tiny breasts,” she said as pinched a tit between her thumb and finger, pulling it a couple inches from its base. Clary’s eyes squeezed shut and her breathing picked up against the pain.

“No certainly, not. The Fae have perfect breasts,” she let Clary’s nipple snap back into place and ran her hand down her stomach and stopped when she hit her sacred red curls.

“You’re no longer a virgin, so that excitement is over?” she smirked as she raked her hand up and down her petals. Clary’s pussy began to moisten under the Queen’s strokes and her legs began to tremor. Clary leaned her head back and moaned, smiling.

The Queen smiled an evil smile, showing all of her perfectly white teeth and took Clary by the jaw, “Let me show you what it means to be serviced by the Seelie Queen.” She gave Clary a quick peck on the lips and stepped back, waving her hands as her maidens took her place around Clary on either side of her. The blonde and the red head took her left and right respectively while the brunette stationed herself behind Clary’s body. Clary’s body began to thrum and she licked her lips.

“Let us begin,” the Seelie Queen demanded. The blonde and the red headed maiden began running their hands up and down Clary’s sides using their nails to send shivers of pleasure down Clary’s spine. She began to wiggle against the tickling touch but the brunette behind her stilled her movements with her hands on her hips and busied herself with placing slow wet kisses along Clary’s shoulders alternating sides. Clary felt her muscles relax under their gentle treatment.

Simultaneously, the blonde and the red head cupped her breasts in their soft, feminine hands. They ran their hands of the mounds, massaging them with their skilled fingers, brushing the nipples into hard peaks with their thumbs. When Clary let out a moan, they giggled. The red head wrapped her mouth around Clary’s right breast and began suckling it. Her warm, wet tongue sliding across her already raised nipple and made her gasp and curl her toes. The blonde immediately took Clary’s other breast in her mouth and began the same routine as the red head. 

The Seelie Queen watched through hooded, aroused eyes as her maidens pleasured Clary. Her own body was becoming very warm and the buzz of arousal was too great to ignore.

“Leila, come to your Queen,” she crooned and watched as the red head released Clary’s reddened nipple from her mouth with a sickening pop. Leila looked into Clary’s eyes with a devilish grin and stepped away from her. She walked over to her queen who had materialized a thrown out of earth and vine and was sitting very seductively on it.

She beckoned her child to sit on her lap and laid her head on her shoulder. She cupped her child’s face in her hand and placed a long, passionate kiss on her mouth. When she finally released the red head she began massaging the red head’s breast as she watched the brunette and the blonde attend to Clary.

Clary felt extremely erotic being pleasured by these two beautiful women and watching the Seelie Queen service the other. She began to smile and threw her head back, but at that precise moment both maidens stopped their treatment. Clary opened her eyes and saw the blonde maiden watching her hand in fascination as her hand morphed into a long vine covered in leaves and thorns. It grew and grew until the tip of the vine touched the floor. The blonde peered at Clary and grinned.

Quick as lightening, she struck Clary across her right breast causing a red streak to appear. Clary hissed against the pain and felt another stinging whip across her other breast. The blonde had accurate aim as the next whips landed directly across her nipple making Clary scream out in pain. Her sobs echoed in the room, but the Fair Folk just smiled.

Clary lost count how many thrashes she got, but was thankful when they finally ceased and she once again felt cool, soft hands over her breasts. Soothing them from their harsh treatment. The brunette wrapped her hand in Clary’s hair pulling it back so she could place her soft mouth around Clary’s. Her tongue seeking entry into Clary’s mouth with her tongue sweeping across her lips. Clary allowed her entrance and their tongues began their dance. Clary turned her head even more towards the brunette to allow better access to her mouth. Her own tongue began to massage the brunettes tongue and began to battle for supremacy. Clary became dizzy with arousal. She had never kissed a girl before and she liked it. While a man’s mouth was dominating and rough, this woman’s mouth was delicate and soft.

The blonde, not about to be outdone in pleasuring their captive, slid her hand down Clary’s abdomen and didn’t stop until she was cupping her precious vaginal mound. Clary gasped into the brunette’s mouth and shuddered. The blonde smiled and slid two fingers into her wet core, milking her with a steady pace. Clary’s knees began to shake wanting to collapse under the pleasurable ministrations.

The Seelie Queen watched as Clary shuddered in arousal and placed her red headed maiden’s hand at her own wet entrance. The maiden immediately mirrored the blonde’s movement against the Queen’s sex making her smile and moan in pleasure. 

The blonde increased her fingers depth and rhythm making Clary’s arousal increase exponentially. Clary’s mind couldn’t concentrate on just one maiden’s actions and so the constant flurry of pleasure was driving her crazy. She was about to cum when she felt the brunette’s mouth harden against her’s. She was momentarily confused and then horrified when waves of water came pouring out of the brunette’s mouth and into hers.

She struggled as she began choking on the water, but the brunette didn’t let go of her mouth. Instead she wrapped her delicate arms around Clary’s neck and held her in place. Clary could only swallow so much water before her cough reflex kicked in and her body began spasming.

The Seelie Queen began to laugh as she watched Clary struggle for air against her maiden’s mouth. She felt the red head slide to her knees and replace her hand stroking her cunt, with her mouth. The Queen slumped back in her throne, basking in her own climbing orgasm and tweaked her nipples as she watched the undoing of Clarissa Morgenstern.

The blonde immediately grabbed Clarissa’s clitoris and pinched it hard. Clary’s scream was silenced by the brunette’s mouth over her’s. When the brunette finally released Clary from her mouth, Clary immediately began coughing up water. Shaken from her torture, she began laughing. 

The Queen climaxed as her child worked on her cunt cleaning her out of all of her vaginal juices. When she was done, she got up from her chair and walked over to Clary.  
“He has broken you, hasn’t her Clarissa,” she said disgusted by the laughing girl in front of her. “What a useless lover you are, Clarissa Morgenstern. A simple mundane cannot with stand such games in bed. Why Sebastian is so infatuated with you, I will never understand,” she said with a disgusted look, but Clary just continued to smile and giggle.

The Seelie Queen rubbed Clary’s shoulders as she took in the small woman tied up before her.

“Stop laughing you fool!” she yelled, shaking her by the shoulders. Her hands changed into vines that immediately wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze the breath out of her. Clary tried to struggle, but it was no use.

The maidens circled their mistress, teasing her breasts and kissing her arms as they watched the light die in the eyes of the tied up brunette.

“I’m going to kill you, Clarissa Morgenstern,” she said smiling so that her perfectly sharp white teeth shown from her mouth. “I’ll take you to my realm where you will forever be chained in my favorite garden. How’s that for something to laugh at?”

She peered into Clary’s frantic eyes and laughed, “Some of my favorite toys and possessions are in that garden, love. I like to walk through it every other century and remind myself why I keep them. Some pleasure me while others are just fun to look at,” she chuckled. “Your body will be animated so that you may service the Fair Folk for all eternity. You’re mind will be sharp as a tack, but you will have no control over your physical movement. You will be forced to feel every Fae cock ride you, every mouth caress you and every hand own your body for all eternity. You belong to the Fae now.” The Queen placed her lips on Clary’s and forced her tongue deep into Clary’s mouth. The Queen’s kiss forcing any air movement into Clary shut.

Just as Clary’s vision began to blur from lack of oxygen she heard a familiar voice ring through the room. She thought she would never be so glad to hear his voice.  
“That is enough your Majesty,” Sebastian said sternly, “Release Clarissa now.”

The Seelie Queen looked pissed at being interrupted in her game, but immediately softened her features when she heard Sebastian’s voice.

The vines wrapped around Clary’s neck quickly changed back to human-like hands and slid away. She turned to face Sebastian with a seductive smile and twinkling eyes.  
“Hello, my lover,” she sauntered over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Sebastian placed his hands around her waist and smiled.

“Exactly what do you think you were doing with my sister, my Queen?” he asked soothingly as he mapped the Queen’s curves and perfectly round bottom with his hands.  
The Queen smiled playfully, “I just wanted to have a little fun with your new pet, my love.” She lowered her head to take Sebastian’s mouth onto her’s, but at the last second, Sebastian turned his head so her kiss landed on his cheek. 

“Jealousy is not becoming of a Seelie Queen,” Sebastian said coyly and he smirked in the face of the Fair folk ruler. 

The Queen pulled her head back, hurt in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with an icy glare.

“I see,” she said. “When you’re done playing with the human slut, you know where to find your Queen.” She gathered her children in her arms and they shimmered out of the room.

The room was eerily quiet as both Morgenstern children stared at the spot where the Seelie Queen and her maidens disappeared. One stared in exhaustion and the other in heightened arousal and amusement.

Sebastian chuckled and turned his head towards Clary, taking in her red streaked breasts, ravaged mouth, and wet cunt.

“Father always said to put my possessions back on the shelf when I’m done playing with them,” he said walking over to Clary and untying her bonds, “You never know who may try to come around and play with them if you don’t.”

Clary’s body immediately sunk to the ground, she giggle in her half conscious state as she could feel her mind trying to stay awake against slipping into darkness. 

Sebastian chuckled, “It’s time to put you back on the shelf, little one,” he said as he took an ankle in his hand and began dragging her behind him. The door to the room slid shut heavily behind them and the room was plunged into darkness once again.


	9. Her Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian surprises Clary with her own toy to pleasure herself with. It's Clary's turn to inflict her deepest desires on her captive. I own nothing. Please leave feedback.

Sebastian was laid back on his bed watching his baby sister rock her hips against him, sending his erect cock in and out of her tight pussy. Clary sat on top of him, leaning back on her hands thrusting her hips lazily as she smiled at him. It was a slow rhythm.

They had just spent hours fucking each other and now they were just enjoying each other’s company. Sebastian was taking this time to commit every inch of his sister’s body to memory. Memorizing the way her breasts moved with her breathing and the feel of her hips sliding up and down against his.

He placed his hands on her hips to still her and raised his torso so he could placed a quick peck on her lips. Clary tried to deepen the kiss, but Sebastian placed a finger of her mouth.

“Enough, dear sister,” he chuckled. “I have something for you.”

To Clary’s dissappointement, he slid out of her, jumped off the bed and walked towards the wooden dresser on the other side of the room. When he rustled through the drawers and found what he was looking for, he quickly returned to the foot of the bed where he found Clary displaying herself for him.

“Clarissa,” he said soothingly as he buried to fingers into her cunt, “It’s time you had a little fun of your own,” he said and brought the object in front of her face.  
Momentarily confused, Clary stared at the cat-tail butt plug. She took it in her hands and studied it, running the tail through her hands relishing the smooth velvety feel of the tail.

“Will you wear it for me, Clarissa,” Sebastian asked rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

Clary moaned at the sensation, “Yes, of course, my love,” she said. Clary reached down and stopped Sebastian’s movements with her hand. 

Clary took Sebastian’s finger and stuck it in her mouth. Her tongue washed over his finger making sure it was wet and ready. She slid it slowly out of her mouth and made sure to add a nice pop at the end.

She guided his finger to her anus and inserted the finger into her ass. Sebastian began pumping his finger into her tight asshole watching Clary moan in pleasure against his finger. He swirled his finger inside of her and just outside her entrance while Clary began to ready the cat-tail butt plug. She watched Sebastian’s eyes as she licked the bulbed ending of the butt plug, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

When she was ready she placed the plug just outside her entrance and began the slow dance of inserting and pulling out the plug allowing her anal muscles to relax against the nylon material. When she was far enough, she let go of the plug, took a hold of the cat tail and tugged on it gently making sure it was secure in place.

Satisfied, she sat up on her hind legs, wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s neck and placed her lips on top of Sebastian’s. She teased the entrance to his warm mouth with her tongue. When he finally gave her safe passage, her tongue darted into his cavern and found his tongue. They massaged each other’s tongues and explored the moist walls, even sliding over teeth, enjoying the sharp edges.

Sebastian was the first one to disengage leaving a pouting red head before him. He chuckled and cupped her face with his hands. 

“Later sister, but right now, it’s your turn to have some fun,” he took her hand in his and led her out of the room and into the hallway. They stopped a couple of doors down and stopped. Sebastian turned to Clary and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Beyond this room is your domain, Clarissa. You have the power here and only you. I have selected your first offering. Enjoy,” he said as he placed a tiny kiss on her forehead. He turned her shoulders so she faced the large, double doors and gave her a pat on the butt to silently tell her to go in.

Brother and sister entered the room together silently taking in its features. The room was modestly furnished like the rest of the castle and had stone tiling that mirrored the four walls surrounding them. To the left was a large armoire filled with chains, whips, gags, and all the sex toys one could need. Clary even saw leather boots, heals, and under clothes she was salivating to try on. She saw ropes of every length hanging down along the doors for maneuvering your prey into the exact position you wanted. The corner of her mouth twisted into a crooked smile.

She scanned the rest of the room and saw a chaise lounge chair, plush rugs adorning the floor, but what caught her eye was the four-poster bed straight ahead. It was a California King sized bed with it posters almost as tall as the ceiling. Rings decorated the posters for stringing rope through.

Then her eyes focused on the male body tied to four corners of the bed. She stepped a couple feet closer to get a better look. When she recognized who it was she felt a big, naughty smile cross her face. All of a sudden the cat-tail butt plug made sense. She looked over the male’s beautifully muscled body and shivered with anticipation. Liam.

“Liam,” Clary said seductively, “come to play with your favorite pussy-cat have you?” she asked she stroked her cat-tail. She brought her hands to her wet cunt and stroked it. Liam looked into her eyes and winked.

“It wants to play with you too,” she said smiling coyly letting two fingers dip into her moistening folds. 

Unable to speak through the rag stuffed in his mouth, Liam moaned through the cloth as he watched Clary stroke herself mere feet away from his aching cock.

Sebastian took a seat on the chaise lounge chair and watched as his sister crawled onto the bed. Her hips swung seductive as she crawled her way up Liam’s humming body giving him a delicious view of her ass. She stopped when her eyes were just above Liam’s and gave him a lick on his nose. She smiled at him teasingly.

Clary ran her hands up his strong arms feeling each corded muscle strain and shiver at her delicate touch. She ran her hands down his arms, up his neck and took his head in her hands. She turned his head to the side so she could whisper into his ear. 

“You like fucking your kitty when she’s all tied up, Liam?” she purred. Liam shivered at her voice so close to his ear. “In this room, I do the fucking. It’s my turn to play and this kitty cat is looking for a lion,” she whispered warming his face with her breath. She placed gentle kisses along his jawbone stopping to slowly pull the cloth from his mouth before she placed her lips over his. The kiss was long and passionate. She disentangled their tongues and smirked when she heard Liam’s wanton moan pass his lips. She trailed more kisses down his neck and came to rest on his pectoral muscles. She kissed each of his nipples before wrapping each in her mouth for a good swirl. Liam arched up his back begging for more contact, but Clary had already moved on.

She lowered herself until she was face-to-face with his large cock. She admired the beauty of its erect state, the pumping vein sending blood through its shaft. She took it in her hand and placed it just outside her entrance.

“Is this what you want, Liam?” she asked teasingly circling the head of his penis over the outside of her vagina. Liam went crazy, jerking his hips hoping to slide inside her, but Clary had a firm grip on him and he couldn’t get past her entrance.

“You are a naughty kitten,” he said pulling at his bonds trying anything to get his hands on the little pussy cat, but Clary just laughed. She pumped him with her hand and watched fascinated as his head fell back in pleasure.

“You’ll get what you want, when you give me what I want,” she said.

“And what exactly do you want, kitten?” he said raising his head to look into her eyes.

Clary thought for a moment, theatrically with her hand still stroking his cock. She smiled, released his penis, and slid up his taught frame, dragging her hot, wet cunt up his shaft teasingly. She didn’t stop until her knees were surrounding his face and her dripping core was above his mouth.

“I want your hot mouth on my pussy,” she said as she stopped his laugh with her mound on top of his plush lips. His mouth automatically began working her folds, his tongue slipping in and out of her causing her to squeal in pleasure.

“Yes!” she yelled thrusting her hips against his face. She heard the animalistic noises of hunger coming from him and she laughed as tingles of pleasure ripped through her body.

“You like my pussy in your mouth, Liam?” she crooned watching his eyes cross as he cleaned her out. “How does your kitten taste?” she giggled as she placed her hands on the wall in front of her using her thigh muscles to thrust even harder.

She flipped around so her back was to the wall and he had a better view of her ass. Her tail swished across his face as she pounded on top of him. She smiled as his tongue finally swept across her clitoris.

“Yes, Liam, stroke the kitty, please,” she yelled. Her eyes began to cross, but not before she noticed his member bobbing uncontrollably a few inches away from her. She grabbed it firmly in her hand and matched her strokes with the pounding she was already giving him on his face.

She felt him take a huge breath of air and smiled. She placed the penis in her mouth and began going down on him. Wrapping her tongue around his shaft and thrusting him as far down as she could take him. She felt precum gathering in her mouth but she swept it across his penis allowing for a less resistant slide up and down his cock.

They both came together in a flurry of shouts and moans. Clary rubbed out her orgasm on Liam’s face before she turned back around so she was draped over his body. She trailed her finger around his lips and smiled.

“I hope you aren’t worn out, my lion,” she whispered as she nibbled on his jaw. 

Liam chuckled, “I’m ready when you are, kitten.”

Clary ran her hand down his chest and abdomen, curled her hands around his cock and brought it once more to the opening of her cunt. She smiled as she teased him again, circling her hot core with the tip of his over bulging penis. Feeling her own self buzz with anticipation, Clary slid his cock deep inside her. Both kitten and lion gasped in pleasure, their bodies shaking in the thrill of being connected.

Clary claimed Liam’s mouth with her’s and began working on releasing his bonds. She was tired of doing all the work and wanted to feel his strong hands on her hot body.  
As soon as his hands were released, Liam grabbed her head and smashed her face closer to his. His hands explored her body. From her shoulders, to her back muscles and stopping atop her butt where he helped her rock against his hips.

Using his strong core muscles, Liam was able to twist Clary so she was underneath him without disentangling himself from her. The bonds on his legs had enough leeway that he was able to keep his legs uncrossed. This made it easier for his penis to thrust in and out of her.

She made a tempting pictures as her fiery, red hair was fanned across the pillow and her emerald green eyes glazed over in passion. He flipped her over and road her doggy style. His balls slamming against her clitoris causing Clary to scream out in pleasure.

Liam was so caught up in his own pleasure that he didn’t feel the movement of the mattress, signaling another presence on the bed until that person was right up against his ear.

“I want to feel be inside you while you’re cock is fucks my sister, Liam,” Sebastian said silkily. He cupped Liam’s swinging scrotum in his hand and squeezed the balls around in his hand. Liam shuddered and nodded his head yes, raising his ass in the air so Sebastian would have access.

Sebastian admired Liam’s ass with his eyes and he massaged his cheeks with his hands. He timed two well aimed slaps across Liam’s ass which caused him to buck deeper into Clary making her gasp in pleasure. Sebastian, ready to feel his own pleasure, used his hands to spread Liam’s butt cheeks and dipped two fingers into his anus, stretching Liam so he’d be ready for him. Sebastian placed the head of his penis just outside the opening of Liam’s ass and looked at his sister.

“Clarissa, look at me darling,” Sebastian crooned to her. Clary opened her eyes and smiled at her brother as Liam continued to thrust against her g-spot. Looking into her emerald eyes, Sebastian thrust his cock deep within Liam’s ass rocking in time with his thrusts into Clary.

All three of them cummed one right after the other after a few rounds of quick paced thrusts. Sebastian pulled out of Liam’s anus and laid next to his baby sister as Liam rode her through her orgasm. She looked over into her brother’s eyes as she came back down to earth and smiled. Sebastian lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

Exhausted, Liam fell on the other side of Clary and rubbed her stomach. 

“That was amazing, kitten,” he said as he fought the sleep threatening to pull him under. Clary chuckled, pulling his hand away from her stomach and onto her breast.  
“Shhh, go to sleep, my lion,” she said patting his hand and watched him close his eyes.

She turned her head back to her brother’s and brought his hand to her warm cunt.

“Thank you, brother,” she said with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

“Anything for my sweet, baby sister,” he crooned as he softly stroked her folds. Both brother and sister fell asleep with their fingers interlaced atop her rosy petals.


	10. It's All Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gives Clary over to the Seelie Queen to do with as she pleases. This is my first time doing girl on girl, so please bare with me! I own nothing except the plot. Please leave feedback. Happy reading!

Sebastian stroked his fingers in and out of his baby sister’s cunt in a soothing rhythm, smiling as he watched her moan in pleasure. Getting her all warmed up was essential to his plan.

“Are you going to be a good little whore for your Queen, Clarissa,” he asked using his thumb to press up against her clitoris. Clary gasped and shook her head yes, unable to make the verbal response reach her lips.

Sebastian slipped his fingers out of Clary’s folds, to her disappointment, and turned to the Queen of the Seelie Court.

“I brought my sister here as a gift to you, my Lady. May this offering be one of good will from one Lord to his Queen,” Sebastian bowed his head in the Queen’s direction. “She’s all your’s my Lady,” Sebastian said sidestepping so the Queen had an unobstructed view of Clary’s naked form. The Queen took in Clary’s naked, suspended body, vines wrapped around each limb, leaves and flowers decorating her young and beautiful body.

“I hope you will stay to watch the fun, my Dark Prince,” she said while running her hands over the vines that kept Clary trapped within their grips.

“I wouldn’t miss this for anything, my Queen,” Sebastian bowed his head and took a seat in the corner, eyes focused on the show about to begin.

The Queen bowed her head in return and turned her attention back to her newest toy. She ran her fingers through Clary’s long, red locks feeling the softness of each strand. Living as long as the Queen had, colors had since faded in their relevance, but the brilliant hue of Clary’s red hair had always fascinated the Queen.

“You are very beautiful, Clarissa Morgenstern,” the Seelie Queen began, “and that is very high praise coming from a Seelie Queen.” She cupped Clary’s cheek running her smooth thumb across Clary’s plush lips. She dragged her eyes from Clary’s lips to lock with dilated, green eyes. The Queen smiled a playful smile and turned Clary’s head towards hers.

“We are going to get to know each other very well, young Clarissa,” she said trailing her hand down her neck at a sensual pace causing Clary’s skin to prickle with anticipation. 

“I want to know what you feel like,” she said wrapping her hand around Clary’s right breast, massaging the mound mindlessly while watching Clary’s body come alive with arousal. She let her thumb wash over the pert nipple in the middle and watched mesmerized as it peaked to a high point atop her milky white breast.

She continued her path done Clary’s warming skin and stopped just as she got to her navel, “I want to know what you taste like, ” she breathed as she brought her tongue down to her navel and dipped her tongue sending licks of pleasure straight down to Clary’s groin. Clary tried to wiggle away from the tantalizing taught of the Queen, but the vines kept her trapped at the Queen’s mercy.

Chuckling to herself, the Queen watched as Clary struggled against her earth made bonds. The Queen stilled Clary’s movement with her hand pressed firmly against her abdomen and began a sensual circling motion, rubbing Clary into a hazy daze. While Sebastian’s hands were rough and masculine, the Queen’s hands were smooth and feminine, but Clary knew they held immense power. Being touched by a woman felt different than the attentions from a man. Somehow it made her feel more feminie, more fragile. 

The Queen continued her gentle massaging of Clary’s abdomen admiring the youthful glow of her skin and the silky smooth touch of her hand on her soft skin. Not unexpectantly, the Queen felt the brush of soft curls graze against her hand and looked down and saw Clary’s fiery, red bush setting atop her sacred mound shining against her pale skin of her thighs. The Queen licked her lips in anticipation.

“I want to know your deepest secrets,” she whispered running her fingers through Clary’s pubic curls. She let her hand slide around Clary’s mound and caress the pink lips guarding Clary’s secret entrance. Clary moaned out loud and felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. The Queen let two of her fingers slide easily through the thin brush of hair, the wetness from Clary’s juices aiding in her smooth entrance.

Clary and the Queen moaned in unison. The Queen felt the squeeze of Clary’s vaginal muscles around her fingers and felt her own wetness escape her wet core. She slid her fingers in and out of Clary’s pink, glistening folds increasing the rate as her own climax started building.

Clary was breathing hard now. She raised her head to watch the Queen stroke her fingers in and out of her hot cunt. She looked at the Queen with her sex dazed eyes and smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth. The Queen changed the angle of her fingers both hitting that special place within Clary’s vagina and her clitoris at the same time. Throwing her head back and gasping in pure ecstasy, Clary’s bound, outstretched hand found the Queen’s own breast gripping it hard in her small hand as the Queen’s pumping heightened her own arousal.

The Queen’s spare hand found its way atop Clary’s hand atop her own breast and began helping her massage the breast the way she wanted it, but after awhile the contact wasn’t enough. The Queen led Clary’s hand down her abdomen and placed Clary’s hand between her own legs. She placed Clary’s hand under the dress made of leaves adorning the Queen’s aged, yet youthful body and coaxed her to slide her fingers within her own channel.

Clary took up her new role in this game and stroked the Queen with her own fingers at the same pace the Queen was dismantling her with. Pretty soon it became an unspoken game of who could make the other one cum first, but no one was prepared for when both Queens, one of the Fair and one of Edom, came together. Both Queens glistening with sweat built up from their intense sexual game and both looked at each other and knew the night was no where near over.

The Seelie Queen raised her hands in the air and gave two claps signaling her maidens to come in to help their Queen for her next go around with the petite, red headed Queen. Two of her maidens began untangling Clary from her bonds and drag her sex-tired body across the king-sized bed that sat against the wall directly where she had been suspended in the air. The remaining two maidens busied themselves with disassembling their Queen’s dress, allowing her naked body to put them all to shame.

The Queen stepped out of her dress and made her way to the bed where Clary’s body lay sprawled out across the silk earth-green sheets, her hair brilliantly standing out in sun rays of red fire. The Queen crawled onto the bed and forced Clary’s legs open exposing her used pink folds to her hungry eyes.

“Are you ready for round two, my pet?” the Queen asked and Clary answered by smiling and nodding her head. The Queen took this as her queue smashing her mouth into Clary’s already wet mound. Clary immediately bucked her hips up thrusting her wet core further into the Queen’s mouth allowing her thrusting tongue to hit that special spot once again taking Clary higher and higher into her arousal.

Clary ran her hands through the Seelie Queen’s smooth, silky hair using her hold to press the Queen further and further into the space between her legs. The Queen smiled against Clary’s pussy as it rained against her mouth. She lapped up every drop of cum that came pouring out once Clary reached her orgasm. She let her tongue sweep across Clary vaginal lips and give teasing licks and flicks against her clitoris. Clary was openly crying out in orgasm as the Queen sucked her dry through it.

The Queen snaked up Clary’s trembling body and took Clary’s mouth into her’s. Clary instantly answered the kiss with her own enthusiastic tongue diving in and out of the Queen’s lips, teasing her lips for entry and exploring every inch of her tongue.

The Queen brought her head down to Clary’s breast and latched on to her nipple coaxing it into a hard, peaked point. Clary laid her head back down on the bed, her body too dazed by the ecstasy to hold up her own head. In the distance she saw her brother sitting in a chair stroking himself while watching them fool around in the bed. She smiled and ran her hands up and down the Queen’s back in a sensual motion never taking her eyes off of her brother’s.

Sebastian watched as Clary stroked the Queen’s back while she sucked on Clary’s pert breasts. He felt his eyes follow her hands as the moved to cup the perfectly shaped ass of the Seelie Queen. Clary massaged the Queen’s ass cheeks in a slow manner until she gave it a firm slap. The Queen’s bottom turned red under her slap and Sebastian’s mouth began to water. He watched again as Clary gave the Queen another slap across the behind. The Queen let out a chuckle and kicked up the intensity of her licks and nips on Clary’s breast.

Clary soothed the Queen’s reddening ass and returned her attention back to her brother. She smiled as she began sliding her fingertips along the crevice of the Queen’s ass, teasing her brother with the opening of the Queen’s butthole. Clary separated the Queen’s ass cheeks to allow Sebastian the pleasure of seeing her back entrance making him stiffen immediately.

Clary noticed the immediate standing attention she was receiving from her brother and immediately beckoned him with her eyes. Sebastian took that as his queue to join the women on the huge bed and crossed the distance between them in less then three paces, not having to strip because he and Clary had shown up purely naked to the Seelie Court.

Sebastian crawled up the bed and took his place behind the Queen and placed his hands against her ass. He massaged her firm globes enjoying the plush softeness of the mounds protecting her entrance from him. Using a finger, he slid into the Queen’s behind smoothly and silently, watching as the Queen stiffened in pleasure. He stroked his finger in and out of her entrance adding a second finger so that she would be ready for him when it was time. The Queen bit down on Clary nipple as she felt the second finger invade her causing Clary to gasp in both pain and pleasure. 

Sebastian slid his fingers out of the Queen when he thought she was ready for him and placed the tip of his penis against the opening of her butthole. The Queen released Clary’s nipple long enough to look behind her and signal her permission for Sebastian to penetrate her. She then turned to Clary and took her mouth into her’s.

In one thrust, Sebastian made the Queen take his whole girth, making the Queen moan against Clary’s mouth. The Queen slumped against Clary’s body and Sebastian rode her from behind, their skin slapping against each other the only sound in the room besides their carnal moans echoing in the room. Clary watched as her brother made the Queen squeal and cry out in ecstasy muffling each cry with her own mouth, swallowing her sounds.

Clary thrusted her tongue around the Queen’s, savoring the taste of her own juices still lingering in the Queen’s mouth. Clary could tell the Queen was close to orgasm, so she reached her hand between them and began working the Queen’s pussy with her hand. Not wasting any time, Clary found the Queen’s clitoris and began working at a hurried pace. Brother and sister dominated the Queen of the Fair as she came tumbling down in ecstasy, showering them with her own juices at the height of orgasm.

Once the Queen’s senses came back to earth, she began to laugh, “That was some of the best fucking I have had this century, my loves, ” she said as Sebastian slid out of her. The Queen slid off Clary and got off the bed turning back towards them with a toothy grin and said, “Now I want to watch a brother and sister fuck in my court.”

Sebastian looked at Clary and smiled as he pounced on his baby sister making Clary squeal in delight.


	11. This Little Piggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sebastian is away, Clary finds time to play. She finds an old friend an introduces him or her two playtime. I own nothing except the evil wims of our young heroine. Please leave feedback!

While Sebastian was away, Clary was allowed to play. She had chosen carefully her next toy and thought she had struck gold. In her chair sat Simon Lewis, former best friend and admirer from far away. He was gagged and bound by a levy system Sebastian had made for her pleasure room which allowed her to manhandle any one in it’s grasp.

Clary stood naked in front of Simon forcing him to look upon her naturally small curves and smooth skin, a small smile forming on her lips. She admired his own youthful appearance. The vampirism giving him a well-toned abdomen and sharper features in the face that made him look like a man. She asked the guards to place a second rag on top of “Little Simon” so that when she finally unmasked her new toy, she would be surprised.

“Simon Lewis,” she said walking slowly towards Simon, her small grin turning mischievous, “I have missed you so much.” Fluidly, she straddled Simon in his chair, each milky white leg resting on either side of the chair and slowly slid herself down on his lap. She placed her hands on his muscled chest and began to grind herself against him. “Please tell me you’ve missed me, my Simon.” 

When Simon looked away in hurt and disgust, Clary saw red. She grabbed him by the jaw, her hand barely big enough to cup it, and forced him to look at her. “Isn’t this what you always wanted, Simon?” she asked, her mouth so close he could feel her hot breath wash over his face. She trailed her tongue from the corner of his jaw to the side of his ear before whispering, “Do you feel my hot pussy so close to your cock?” She began to undulate her hips again searching blindly for his penis as she stared into his watering eyes, but, to her fascinated surprise, she found nothing. She chuckled, “Somebody is awfully shy.” Scooting herself back across his legs so she could get her arms in between them, she picked up the piece of cloth cloaking his member and stifled a hard laugh.

Uncloaked, Simon’s penis was very small in stature and leaned a little to the right. Due to his Jewish heritage, Simon was also not circumcised, which Clary found very amusing and a little intrigued. She pulled back his foreskin so she could see the head of his penis. Simon’s hips bucked at the intimate contact, but Clary’s deceptively strong legs kept her upright on his lap. She firmly placed her hand on his abdomen and demanded he stay still. 

Turning her attention back to his groin, Clary ran the tip of her thumb across the tip and watched as the whole shaft shivered under her touch. Smiling, Clary replaced the foreskin around the head of the penis and sat back, her hands placed lightly on her own thighs. 

Struck by the humor of it all, Clary giggled at the little nub sticking out from between Simon’s thighs. If she had known that this was all Simon had to offer her when they were dating, she would have laughed him right out of her bed. Compared to Sebastian and Liam’s cocks, which suddenly Clary began to miss very much, Simon’s was definitely unremarkable. 

Seeing Simon cower in embarrassment, Clary through her hands on her hips and began to explain herself. 

“I mean, come on, Simon. It’s so tiny, it’s not much bigger than my little pinky finger,” she laughed as she brought her hand between their faces and wiggled her smallest finger. “It’d almost be endearing if it wasn’t so pathetic,” she wrapped her hand around his shaft and squeezed causing Simon to tear up in pain. “How am I supposed to play with it if it can’t even fuck me right, Simon?” In her frustration she gave the tip of his penis a flick with her finger causing Simon to gasp in pain. Clary smiled, deciding that a little pleasure was better than no pleasure, and flicked him again. After all, Sebastian had taught her that pain and pleasure were one in the same. She wrapped her left hand around his throat, forcing it back while she took the penis between her fingers and pinched hard. The strained squeals emanating from his mouth made shivers of pleasure run down her spine.

Simon whimpered against his gag pleading with his tear stained eyes for Clary to stop her torment. Simon looked, really looked into his “once upon a time” best friend. He mourned for her like he had truly lost her. In a way, he had really lost her. He knew that this Clary wasn’t his best friend any more; the Clary that was in front of him now was Sebastian’s product. Sebastian had turned her into something cruel, something inhuman, something… unmentionable. 

Clary looked into Simon’s watery eyes and pouted her lips, “Aww, poor wittle Simon.” She cupped his head on both sides, gently, with his petite hands. “Do not cry. I still want to play,” she said caressing his face with her palms, gazing into his slightly fearful eyes. “I have so many toys I want to share with you, Simon,” she grinned, “Isn’t it so exciting?” She pressed Simon’s head to her chest so his face was nuzzled against her pert breasts. She ran her hands through his hair and brought her lips to his forehead giving him a small peck. “It’s playtime, Simon Lewis.”

She climbed off Sebastian’s lap and headed towards the armoire Sebastian had loaded with delicious toys to play with. She ran her hands over the smooth leather whips and smiled remembering all the times Sebastian had struck her for being naughty during one of their play times.

She looked through the shelving for something to play, bypassing the butt plugs, nipple clamps, and ball stretchers for now, promising herself that she would have to try all of them later. When she spotted the prostate vibrator, she new she had found Simon’s first big boy toy. She quickly grabbed it and the double penetration, strap on penis that was lying beside it and returned to where Simon still sat in the chair. Clary was bouncing with excitement. Sebastian had never used these toys before because he usually did the penetrating. He said that penetration was a mark of dominance, an act that showed the sex slave who had the power and authority. 

Waving her toys in front of his face, she soaked in the terror that ran across his facial feature. He began to stir in his chair and yank at his bonds, but the levy system held strong as Sebastian had promised.

“ Do you squeal, Simon Lewis?” Clary asked as she ran the wand down the side of his face, “Will you squeal like a little piggy for me when I fuck you with my toys?” Her grin showed the shockingly, white teeth behind her lips, but Simon knew her soul was a black as night. Moving to strap on her double penetration penis strap, she made sure Simon had an unobstructed view of her penetrating herself with her end of the dildo. When she was pleased with it’s position within her, she thrust her hips out so Simon had to look at it and grabbed his end of the dildo in her hand, “This is what a real penis should look like,” she said teasingly stroking the silicone dildo, watching as Simon’s eyes dilated in lust against his will. She slid her disappointed eyes towards his naked groin and snickered, “Not like your little oinker there.” 

Her eyes springing to life with renewed excitement, she used Sebastian’s levy system to hoist Simon into a standing position. His naked body was trembling with fear and Clary soaked it up deliciously. She slowly walked around her little piggy basking in the small squeals of fright escaping his gagged mouth. She trailed her hands around his torso as she came to a stop directly behind him. Where Simon had not been gifted in the penis section, he certainly did have a cute ass Clary concluded. His ass cheeks were youthful in their firmness and softeness of his skin, she added as she slid her hands across his ass. She massaged his cheeks in circular motions, loosening his tense muscle under her ministrations. 

Feeling his tension waning, she was able to spread his cheeks wide enough to take a peak at his anus. This whole was untouched, not to her surprise, and would be perfect for allowing him to feel every painful penetration. She couldn’t wait. She remembered her first anal penetration and felt the beginning wetness slick the path in between her legs. She wished Liam was here to witness her anally play with her little piggy. Shaking off her slight pout, she once again returned her attention to her playtime with her best friend. 

She applied some water based lube to one of her fingers and slid it gently into Simon’s anus letting her finger slide in until only her knuckle was visible. Simon squealed tensing all his muscles against the intrusion. Laughing against his pain, Clary slapped his ass and held his cheek in a firm grip.

“Yes, squeal my little piggy, squeal!” she continued to laugh as she worked the lube around his anus. She slipped her fingers out of his butt and began lathering up the penis firmly nuzzled against her groin. She set the tip of the penis against his ass and whispered, “I hope you like it from behind, little piggy, because its time to get fucked.”

With that last statement, she penetrated Simon from behind gripping his hips in her small hands for better control while she took him hard. Simon cried and yelled against Clary’s thrusts, but the bonds kept him in his place, trapped in her mercy.

Clary was immediately lost in ecstasy, she knew that the dildo inserted into her was fashioned to be a carbon copy of Sebastian’s. Feeling him inside her while she was fucking Simon was sending her over the edge quickly. She rocked her hips against Simon’s round behind angling her leg around his hip for a better angle. Hitting her g-spot and in no time, Clary tumbled over the edge and cummed around her dildo.

When she came to, still shocked by how quickly she got off, she realized she was still buried deep inside of Simon. Coming slowly back to her senses, she heard his sobbing. She slid out of him with ease and picked up the prostate massager. “It’s okay little piggy, momma will make it all better.” She lathered the wand with lube and slipped it past his anal opening. Once she was happy with the placement, she turned on the massager and listened as Simon’s sobs turned into moans.

“Little piggies are rewarded when they give me what I want,” she whispered in his ear as she increased the level of massaging to its maximum limit.

“Oh god,” Simon shouted against the gag, muffling his words, his cum coming out in squirts from his small penis head. Clary shook her head, giggling, as she watched in amusement of Simon’s first orgasm. She slipped the wand out of his anus when his penis finally deflated after the pressure was released. 

“Oh Simon,” Clary mused running her hand up and down his arms, “We are going to have so much fun together.” She rested her head against his bare chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I wonder what else we have in there,” she said eyeing the armoire with curiosity. She peeled herself away from Simon’s exhausted body and lowered him back down into the chair where he slumped against the frame from exhaustion. Then Clary made her way across the room.

She began rummaging through the drawers when she finally found something to her liking. She picked up the item placed it behind her back and sauntered up to Simon still siting in the wooden chair where she left him.

“I have the answer to our dilemma, baby boy,” she said as she brought the object out from behind her back an in front of Simon’s eyes. Simon instantly stiffened at the site of the object. He knew from Eric’s sexual escapades that what Clary held in her hands was a penis extender. Simon gulped. He had heard that if not handled correctly or used too fast, these things could hurt and cause permanent damage. 

Clary took a firm, yet gentle grip around his penis and began stroking him in a slow rhythm. Simon leaned his had back and shuttered against her smooth grip on him. There was once a time he would have only dreamed of the intimate contact between himself and his red headed, best friend. If he was completely honest with himself, he was a little turned on by this darker side of Clary.

Clary smiled as she began to hear the beginning moans of sex slip out of Simon’s mouth through the gag. She switched her hand’s position to take a gentle hold around his scrotum causing Simon to buck his hips as far as his bonds would allow.

“Simon,” she whispered waiting for him to look at her, “I want to do devilish things with you.” She massaged his scrotum around in her fingers watching as his eyes dilated and his breathing turning into pants. 

Clary watched as Simon’s penis slowly began to erect to its full height. She had to stifle a laugh as she took a grip around the base of his shaft and slid the extender, like a sleeve, over him. Three rings were fastened around his shaft as Clary manipulated his penis into place. When she was satisfied, she switched the toy on and watched in fascination as it began stretch his penis back and forth while vibrating. The vibration aided him by pulling more blood to his penis allowing his erection to grow under the direction of the extender.

Simon didn’t know whether to gasp in pain or cry out in pleasure. The vibrating was overwhelming his virginal senses and the extender was stretching him to his very maximum limit. A little frightened, he knew it wouldn’t stop at his limit. He felt like his penis was being pulled into two.

Clary watched in amazement as the extender worked on poor, little Simon. Seeing him squirm under the discomfort and hearing his moaning only caused her to become more wet between her own thighs. She began stroking herself as she watched magic happen before her eyes.

When she was satisfied with his length and girth, Clary removed the extender from Simon’s new and improved member, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Now this is something I can work with,” she mused gripping him in her hand and feeling the velvety smooth surface of his shaft. Simon leaned his head back and purred at the soft touch of her warm hand. Clary sat across his lap and brought his penis to her vaginal opening teasing the tip of his head with the slick surface of her pink folds.

“Please,” Simon moaned too drowsy with ecstasy to know what he was asking. Clary smiled and slid his penis deep into her vagina. Simon’s eyes flew open as Clary’s vaginal walls immediately gripped his shaft and began milking him. His breathing became erratic and his hips went wild trying to gain more entry within her.

Clary smiled and began moving her hips against his shaft in a lazy motion watching as Simon felt every wave of pleasure go through him. She placed her hand between them and grabbed his scrotum and began rolling his balls in her hand. Simon cried out and Clary took this moment to rip the gag from his mouth place her mouth on his allowing his moans and little cries to escape into her own mouth. She teased his closed lips with her tongue and coaxed an invitation out of him to explore his mouth. 

Clary explored his wet cavern and made mental notes on the differences between his mouth and Sebastian’s. Sebastian had a strong and demanding mouth while Simon’s was pliable and submissive. It gave her a thrill to know that she was in control.

She relinquished his mouth and placed his head between her breasts. She was surprised to find that Simon knew exactly what she wanted and placed his mouth around her peaked nipple. He began suckling her breast, running his tongue over her nipple and nipping at it with his teeth. Clary pressed her chest against his face wrapping her arms around him thrusting her hips farther and farther between his legs.

It was a slow dance, but when they came together, the ripples exploded causing them both to fall hard and fast. Clary continued to stroke against Simon as both of their orgasms settled and their breathing finally returned to a normal pace. When she was satisfied she had milked all his seed into her pussy, she slid off of him and put her hands on her hip in appreciation.

“Totally not was I was expecting, but nevertheless, we made this moment our own Simon Lewis,” she cupped his face in her hands, “I think I’ll keep you,” she said placing a small kiss on his nose.

She stepped back and clapped her hands inviting two guards into the room. Both were huge and dressed in jeweled, red armor.

“Boys, this is Little Piggy. Take him to my old cage- I wont be needing it now,” she said smiling at Simon, “But I want Little Piggy kept near.” The men seized Simon from the chair ripping his bonds with their hands and dragging his struggling body between them.

“Oh and boys,” Clary said sweetly, stopping the men in their tracks to look back at the beautifully, naked red-head, “Take care of my little piggly wiggly.” She winked at Simon’s wide eyes and gaping mouth as the men chuckled dragging him behind them.

Once the door shut, closing against Simon’s yells of protests and pleads to Clary, she flung herself on the bed and smiled. She put her hands behind her head and couldn’t wait to tell Sebastian all about her fun. Who would she play with next?


	12. A Lot of Making Up To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is still away and Clary is finding more and more to people to play with. She finds someone from her past and can't skip this opportunity to do some making up...sexually. I don't own any of the characters! Please review and let me know your thoughts and opinions- kudos and constructive criticism are both equally welcome! I'm an equal opportunist! Anyway, happy reading.

Clary had utterly spent Liam and Simon, but her libido was in overdrive today. She thought long and hard about whom else she could pleasure herself with. An idea struck her in the middle of eliminating each guard from her list to fuck. Even though Sebastian had told her he had killed all of the Shadowhunters in the war, after a while, he had admitted that he’d kept a few around to pleasure himself with and to use against her if she did not cooperate. This peaked her interest in whom Sebastian thought he could control her with.

Stepping foot into the lowest level of the castle, where the dungeons were located, Clary walked down the isles of men, woman, and children chained to the walls. She would go up to some of them testing the weight of each breast, the girth of this or that cock, maybe even stealing a teasing kiss, but she would quickly move on. They were looking starved and depraved of attention, which she was ready to give one lucky person. They looked easy to manipulate and this gave Clary a sense of dominance causing her to hold her head up high. Once in a while she’d catch the eye of a beautiful man or woman and have delicious ideas dance in her head, but none of them gave her the butterfly feeling she was looking for.

Deeper into the dungeon she walked, feeling a pull to the middle of the room. Always one to trust her gut, Clary let her instincts guide her to her next victim. When she came upon the prisoner, she was awestruck by the beauty of the body before her. She instantly felt the butterflies begging to burst out of her chest, her mouth salivating with lust. Lean muscle stood out against long arms and legs held together by a chiseled abdomen only that reminded her of painted gods in Greek art pieces. But what stood out to Clary most of all was the angelic halo of golden hair that lay upon the man’s head.

She bent down next to the man and placed her small hand under his chin raising it up so she could see his face. Once she got a good look at his features she smiled a toothy grin- Jace.

Clary looked into his eyes, yes, this was him- her first love. She ran her thumb across his lips and licked her’s in anticipation.

“Jace, my angel, it is time for us to play,” Clary said eager to spend some quality time with her new lover.

 Jace barely opened his eyes, but when he saw who was cradling his face his eyes instantly teared up.

“Clary?” he choked, “By the Angel, you’re alive,” he whispered. Clary smiled at him.

“Shhh, rest now, my angel,” she crooned as she placed his head in the valley of her naked breasts, “I’m going to make it all better.”

Clary clapped signaling the guards to take Jace away. She ordered them to feed him a good meal and to place him in her chambers afterwards.

Once Jace was being hauled off by the guards, Clary stood up and glanced around the tiny space surveying the other prisoners. She clapped excitedly.

“What a treasure chest I have found! Don’t worry, I shall return for more of you, my sweet darlings!” She bounced on her feet and followed the guards out of the dungeon closing the door behind them to the sobs of the prisoners, once again being plunged into darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Clary had just entered her room when the guard had finished placing Jace on her bed. Still not at his physical strength from the months of captivity, he would be easily manipulated by Clary.

“Get out,” Clary ordered the guard and he picked up his pace heading out into the hall to wait further instructions.

Clary clasped her hands in front of her and walked to the side of the bed nearest Jace. Hiking one leg she hoisted herself up next to him and leaned over him putting both of her hands on either side of his large body. She gazed at the magnificence of his angelic physique. Her loins instantly contacted with the prospect of having him on top of her soon.

Jace opened his eyes when he felt the mattress give way under the weight of someone sitting next to him. When he saw who it was, he had to choke down the large lump forming in his throat.

“So, it wasn’t a dream. You are alive?” he whispered reaching out to run his hands through her soft, fiery curls, making sure she wasn’t a ghost.

“Yes, my angel,” Clary said and brought his palm to her mouth and kissed it.

“I thought Sebastian may have killed you for siding with the Shadowhunters,” he breathed as he mapped every single inch of her face with his eyes.

Clary giggled placing her hand against his crotch and rubbed lazily, “Oh no,” she soothed watching his eyes flutter while trying to concentrate on her words. “I’m his whore now.” She looked off into the distance with a warm smile forming on her face.

“What?” Jace said sitting up on his elbows, his instant anger giving him more strength than he though possible at this time in his life. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Clary, if he has touched or harmed you in anyway, I’ll kill him!”

Clary snapped her head back to Jace. With her fast reflexes she pushed him back down against the bed and straddled him, her hot core inches from his awakening shaft.

Jace just now noticed that Clary hadn’t been wearing any clothes and took a gulp. Looking down, it finally dawned on him that he wasn’t wearing any clothes either. When you’re starved, nothing else really seems to click in your brain. Modesty is furthest from your mind.

Clary smiled down at a distracted Jace, “Sebastian hasn’t harmed me in a long time, angel,” she smoothed her hands up and down his chest in a soothing motion. “Lets not talk about Sebastian right now.” She bent down and gave small, wet kisses over his chest and on his neck. “We have a lot of make-up sex to catch up on.”

Jace coughed at the ridiculousness, “Clary, no, what?” He tried to get her attention, but Clary was on a one woman mission drive him crazy with her kisses. She flattened her body so she lay perfectly on top of him, his erect penis nestled in between her legs.

“Make love to me, sweet Angel,” Clary breathed as she laid her lips on top of his. Her arms came to wrap around the nape of his neck as he slid his arms up her ass to rest on her hips.

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but Clary took this as her opportunity to sneak her tongue into his warm cavern. She sought out his tongue and massaged it with her own. Jace knew he was in a losing battle. Here she was, his Clary, well maybe not 100% his Clary, but she was alive and that was all that mattered to him right now.

He allowed himself to get lost in her kiss, using his own tongue to massage her tongue and seek entrance into her own moist cavern. Before Jace could get his fill of her kisses, Clary disengaged her mouth from his and started peppering his neck and chest with feather light touches of her tongue and mouth, creating a path all the way down to his bobbing penis.

She took a firm hold of his penis and began to pump him with her first, watching his eyes roll back in his head and enjoying the moaning escaping his lips. When she was satisfied that he was slick enough, she wrapped her mouth around his cock and took him deep into her mouth until the tip of his shaft was reaching the back wall of her throat. Jace’s hips flew off the bed causing his penis to reach even further down her throat, but Clary’s expertise with oral stimulation had taught her how to control her gag reflex.

Clary placed her palm over his abdomen reminding him to stay still while she bathed his penis with her tongue swallowing any cum that poured out of his stimulated penis.

Jace grabbed Clary by the hair and ran his fingers through it enjoying the silky smoothness of her long strands. He had only dreamed of running his hands through her hair ever since the fall of the Shadowhunters. He was afraid that he would once again wake up, still in the basement, jacking himself off in the corner.

Clary smiled against his shaft as she watched the corded muscles in his thighs and abdomen twitch with worked up arousal, she knew he was going to fly off the handle at any time. To speed things up, she gently grabbed his scrotum and rolled his balls around in her hand. His balls began to tighten in her hand shrinking closer and closer to his body as his climax built. Clary counted down in her head 3…2…1…

Jace flew off the handle pouring streams of cum into her mouth and she swallowed every bit, laughing in between squirts, the ripples from her laughter sending tingles through his balls. When she was satisfied she had licked every drop, she crawled back up his body and laid her head down on her chest.

“How was that, my angel?” Clary crooned as she traced patterns on his chest. She waited for his breathing to settle down while she stimulated his nipple with her finger, enjoying the hardness and redness coming to the surface.

“Clary…I…you…” he finally took a deep breath, “That was amazing.”

Clary giggled and was about to ask what he wanted to do next, but Jace didn’t give her time. Before she could utter a word, Jace’s angelic strength made an appearance and he quickly deposited Clary underneath him. His eyes stared into her’s and he formed that crooked smile she loved so much.

“My turn,” he said and he smashed his mouth to her’s. He could taste his juices on her mouth and it excited him. Their tongues battled for dominance as they did the ancient dance of a lover’s kiss. His hand sought her tiny breast atop her chest and once he found it, he squeezed it. He tested its roundness with his hands and found the pointy nub resting in the center. He trailed his kisses down her neck and latched onto the little nub flicking it with his tongue and biting it with the sharp ends of his teeth.

Clary moaned against his attentions, arching her back into his mouth asking for more. Jace obliged by using his free hand to find her wet folds and immediately set to work on her clitoris. Clary’s whole body came off the bed, pressing up against his whole frame just inches away from her’s. Jace smiled as he once again took possession of her lips. Jace was no amateur when it came to love making and he knew that if this was the first and last time he would ever make love to his Clary, he was going to have to make it memorable.

Satisfied that she was wet enough, Jace placed his cock in his hands and led it to her entrance. Clary wrapped her hand around his holding his cock and found his eyes.

“Together,” she breathed into his mouth and they both shoved his cock deep within her cunt. Clary gasped as his large girth filled her completely. Jace swallowed the gasp with his mouth as he continued to kiss her allowing her body to get use to his girth. When he felt the muscles relax against his intrusion, he started a slow and steady rhythmic thrusting. This was a rhythm of lovers.

Clary enjoyed the slow movement, with Liam and Sebastian it was about speed and efficiency- getting the job done. But with Jace, it was about communicating his desires. It made warmness spread across Clary’s chest. She missed this gentleness from her lover’s touch.

As her climax built, her nails raked against Jace’s back creating red trails up and down his back. She picked her legs up to settle on his hips making it easier for him to penetrate her deeper with each thrust. Her climax kept building and building until she toppled over the edge. But this time was different than any before- this time was like a slow release. Instead of fireworks and loud noises in her head, it was a sun parting through the clouds, peaceful, releasing her as Jace climaxed around her.

Clary felt Jace tremble with the release of his seed within her. When he was done, he rolled them over so that Clary rested on top of his chest. He ran his finger tips over her bare back as she closed her eyes against his heaving chest. She smiled and raised her head on her elbows to look into his face.

“I hope you’re ready for round two, my angel,” she said as she sat up on his lap placing her vagina right on top of his groin.

“Are you not satisfied with our lovemaking, Clary?” Jace asked teasingly.

“Oh, I’m more than satisfied,” she crooned, “but now I’m ready to fuck.” She smiled at his wide-eyed expression, which slowly turned into that crooked smile. She felt his cock lengthen against her inner thighs and helped guide it into her canal.

“Well, why didn’t you say so, Fray?” he asked laughing and he came up so he could take her lips onto his own as she rode him on his lap.

They spent the next several hours making up for all the time they had lost since the battle with the Shadowhunters. When they were finally spent, Clarissa ordered that Jace be taken to her special room to be hung up with her other toys. When Jace looked at her a little hurt and confused, she giggled.

“Now Jace, don’t be saddened,” she crooned, “I was taught to always put my toys away when I’m done with them.” Before the guards took a struggling Jace away, Clary gave him a peck on the cheek. “Until next time, my angel.”

Jace fought the guards that came in to take him away begging Clary to let him stay, but she just waved her goodbyes and blew him a kiss. She threw herself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn’t be happier. She had her Simon back. She had her Jace back. Pretty soon she would have all of her friends back and then they could all play together.


	13. A Picture's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary thinks it's time to brush off her artistic skills and decides to stretch them out during one of her play sessions with Liam and Simon. I own nothing except the plot. Please leave feedback- both positive and constructive criticism. Happy reading!

“Isn’t he just too precious, Liam?” Clary crooned as she looked upon Simon’s naked body strapped her to bed. With his legs and arms tied to the four-poster bed and his mouth gagged with a medal ball, Clary ate him up with her eyes. She dipped her brush into the paint and set to work on adding shadows to her portrait. She tilted her head making sure that the painting of Simon was doing him justice, “Beautiful.” He was quite the specimen to study under intense scrutiny. She admired his thin frame and the boyish roundness of his face in a certain light.

She felt the strong hands of Liam come around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder, “Absolutely scrumptious, kitten, but when do we get to play with him?” he asked dropping wet kisses on her neck and shoulder. 

Clary leaned her head back against him, “Soon, my lion, soon. I want to finish, my artwork first.” These paintings were to be gifts to her favorite toys to cherish and remember all the fun time they were having. She will hang them up in her special room where her toys were kept and it would be magical. Her toes curled just thinking about being surrounded by her fondest memories. 

Simon was her first subject and she knew she had chosen wisely. She loved contrasting his paleness against the stunning colors of the maroon bedspread he sat on top of. His small stature being dwarfed by the massive bedframe, obviously the main object in her picture. She loved capturing his facial features, the tiny flash of emotion running across his features- fear. She loved Simon’s look of fear, it really brought out his eyes she thought or maybe they were just accentuating the engorged veins in his temples. She would paint all of it to immortalize his face forever in this moment.

Dropping her paintbrush onto the easel, she leaned back to take a look at the picture as a whole. “Perfect,” she whispered. She turned to Liam who was watching Simon with a certain curiosity regarding the smaller male who held so much of his kitten’s attention. She licked her lips as she took in Liam’s strong, masculine stature.

“Are you ready, my lion,” she asked placing her hand in his, bringing it up to her lips so she could lay her own wet kisses on top of it.

Liam smiled down at her, “What do you want me to do?” 

Thinking while looking over Simon’s trembling body, Clary finally formulated their next move. She got up from her work stool and placed her head on Liam’s shoulder.

“The little mouse looks cold, Liam, why don’t you warm him up a bit?” she smiled, rubbing Liam’s back and giving him a little push. She sat back down on her bar stool and picked up her drawing pad and paper, waiting to get inspiration for her next art piece.

Liam bowed his head towards her and made his way towards the bed. Simon grew wide eyed and started shaking his head no wildly, trying to scoot as far back as he could, but he was already pressed up against the headboard in a sitting position.

With his strong hands, Liam pulled Simon down on the bed straddling his thighs with each of his legs. He gently started running his hands up and down Simon’s slender body, allowing a relaxing technique to sooth Simon.

“That’s it, little one,” he whispered, “Just relax. Let daddy take care of you.”

Liam stroked each muscle along Simon’s arms effectively turning them into jelly and began working on Simon’s chest relaxing his tense abdomen muscles. Simon’s eyes fluttered against the massaging, somewhere in the back of his mind he heard alarms going off in his head, but his conscious just ignored it against the relaxing feel of Liam’s hands.

Clary watched as Liam ran his hands up and down Simon effectively calming Simon’s restless body. Clary pictured her own lithe body under Liam feeling his hands run up and down her curves. She felt warmness spread between her legs. She smiled and turned her attention back to her drawing pad, beginning to draw the scene unfolding in front of her.

Liam began rubbing Simon’s belly in slow circles and every once in a while he would run his hands over Simon’s small shaft with the palm of his hand, stroking his penis with his hand. He’d milk Simon’s penis until little drops of pre-cum dribbled out of his tip. Liam used his thumb to spread the pre-cum onto the rest of the head. Then he would return his hand back to Simon’s abdomen. 

The blood began rushing to Simon’s groin as Liam’s teasing massaging increased the circulation along his penis and into his scrotum. Simon began to breathe a little heavier as his penis began to stand erect, ready for only God knows what.

Pleased with Simon’s response to his touch, Liam looked over his shoulder to where Clary was busy drawing in her notepad. How is this, kitten?” he asked, giving Simon a few extra strokes of his cock eliciting a gurgling sound from Simon’s gagged mouth.

Clary looked up from her drawing pad and smiled, “He looks warm, my lion, is he good enough to eat?” she teased, flipping to a new page signaling Liam to change positions. Liam smiled down at small boy underneath him as he lowered himself down so his face was inches from Simon’s cock.

“Little Simon, I have never stuck anything so tiny in my mouth before,” he chuckled. Grabbing Simon’s shaft and balls in the same grip and squeezing, “Have you ever had a grown man suck you off before.” Liam wrapped his mouth around Simon’s penis making him instantly tense when he felt Liam’s hot mouth around him, his near virginal senses going into hyper drive. His chains started clinking together as he tried to pull Liam’s face off his shaft. Liam guzzled Simon as Clary watched on from her drawing pad, capturing Simon’s squirms, his look of tortuous pleasure upon the page in her pad. When people saw her painting and drawing, she wanted them to see the facial expressions and know exactly what the subject was feeling. Simon was a great study.

When Simon finally let his seed loose into Liam’s mouth, Liam gathered all the seed into the pockets of his mouth and slithered his frame up Simon’s before resting his face just inches above Simon’s. Liam grabbed Simon’s head with his large hand and brought his mouth on top of Simon’s, pouring his own seed back into Simon’s mouth.  
Simon tried to tare his mouth away, but Liam was a strong guy and Simone was at the mercy of his strength. Liam invaded Simon’s mouth with his tongue and bathed his cavity with his own cum. Simone tasted himself and it nearly made him puke, but Liam would not let him. Liam made sure that liquid only went down Simon’s throat and note out of his mouth. 

When Liam was satisfied that he had forced Simon to swallow all of his own cum, he looked over at Clary for her okay to switch venues. Clary finished up drawing Liam’s mouth on a wide-eyed Simon and look up to give Liam the signal. Grabbing Simon by the waist, in one powerful lift, Liam tossed Simon on his stomach. Simon momentarily bounced on the mattress, but was then was still by Liam’s massive hands.

Liam grabbed Simon by the hips and raised his ass high in the air. Liam massaged Simon’s cheeks with his hands, relaxing the muscles against Simon’s protests. When Liam was satisfied with the pliancy of the butt muscles, he began his exploration of Simon’s anus.

Using the wide girth of his hand, he spread Simom’s ass cheeks to get a look at his anus, placing two of his fingers within his entrance. He stroked his fingers in and out of his anus, twirling to measure the depth and tightness of Simon’s canal. He was pleased to find that Simon was nearly virgin tight and that it would fit like a tight glove over his massive cock.

“I love this part,” he said stroking Simon with his fingers, “The tightness of an ass get’s me all hot and bothered.” Liam pulled his fingers out of Simon and gave a pinch around the skin that was in between his anus and penis causing Simon to shriek. Liam just laughed.

When Liam released Simon’s hips from his grasp to prepare his own cock for the penetration, Simon took it as his moment to escape, but Liam was too large and quick to make his efforts worth it. Liam laughed as he dragged Simon back into position by his thighs, using one hand to hoist his behind into the air and his other hand to direct his penis to his entrance. He looked over at Clary and said, “This is for you, kitten” and plunged his way through Simon.

Simon gasped around his girth squirming underneath him, but Liam just exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His head rolled back and his eyes crossed at the tightness clenching around his cock. 

“Stop!” Clary shouted, furiously scribbling in her drawing pad, “This is enlightening. Keep still, my lion.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, kitten,” Liam gasped, feeling Simon’s anal muscle clamping and unclamping his shaft. He held his position, it taking all of his self-control not to move his hips.

A few minutes passed and Clary gave Liam the go to proceed. Liam grabbed Simon by the hair and hoisted him up so that Simon’s back was to his chest. Liam immediately began a deep and fast pace trying to relieve the aching shaft buried deep within Simon. With each thrust, Simon wailed against his gag, the muffled sounds like music to Liam’s ears.

Liam rode Simon from behind until he finally let his seed spill out filling Simon’s anus to the brim. When he was done, he slid cleanly out of Simon and let him fall back to the bed.

Clary, already done with her drawing, hoisted herself onto the bed behind Liam and wrapped her arms around his massive torso. “That was beautiful, my lion,” she purred, “I was able to capture every beautiful detail. Thank you,” she said as she planted kisses along his shoulder blade.

Liam stretched around so he could bring her around to his front, all but forgetting Simon’s abused body still chained to the bed.

“Not as beautiful as when I’m making love to you, my kitten,” Liam returned in a purr. He gently laid her down and hiked her leg around his hip for better access. “I want this picture permanently in your head,” he said as he slipped into her warm, wet canal. He started out in a slow pace and then began to pick up the rhythm once his climax started to rise.

Clary clung on to his upper arms as Liam pounded into her pussy making her scream and cry out in ecstasy. She had built up her libido by watching Liam play with Simon and her control not to join them took everything she had. Finally, she was able to release that sexual frustration and give all she had to Liam, her lion. When she turned her head to the side in exasperation, she saw Simon lying right next to her, his eyes seemingly staring off into the distance, a single tear falling from his eye.

Clary put her hand on Liam’s chest, giving him a good shove to get his attention, “Look my lion, little mouse is sad.” To Liam’s chagrin, she disengaged herself from Liam and rolled Simon over so he was on his back. She straddled his hips and placed her vagina over his cock. “Is this what you want, little mouse?” she teased as she undulated her hips making him whimper. Clary smiled knowing that all Simon wanted was to be left alone, but what was the fun in that. This was their playtime.

Clary slowly brought Simon’s growing cock to her vaginal entrance and led him into her canal. She slowly began pumping his cock back and forth in her pussy, fascinated by the growing lust betraying Simon’s true intentions. She smiled and leaned down to suck on the small patch of skin behind his ear.

Between her sucking, she asked Liam to join them. Liam settled himself between their thighs, his big stature more than enough to straddle them both and placed his penis against Clary’s back entrance. Timing his thrusts with her’s, Liam pushed his shaft into Clary in one thrust. Clary gasped in Simon’s ear. 

Simon just laid there as he allowed Clary and Liam to have their fun, resigning to his fate of nothing more than a blowup sex doll.

As Liam was pounding into Clary, Clary’s building climax was causing her to bite down on Simon’s neck, drawing his borrowed blood into her mouth. She laughed guessing that this was what it was like being a vampire. 

With one final push, Liam ejaculated into Clary and sent her flying off the edge around Simon. Simon’s penis shuttered inside Clary giving off little squirts of cum, but Clary paid no mind. Her appetite was full thanks to her lion.

Clary and Liam rolled off of Simon and wrapped themselves in each other’s arms. Clary looked into Liam’s eyes and said, “This was so special, Liam. I can’t wait to put my portraits up to show everyone the fun we had tonight.” 

Liam returned her stare, wrapping her tightly in his arms, “Pictures are worth a thousand words, my kitten.”


	14. Girl's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls will always compare themselves to other girls and Clarissa Morgenstern is no different. She will take out her shortcomings on a helpless Isabelle Lightwood. Warning: Clary is NOT nice in this fic. A little bit of torture ensues, so if this is a trigger, please do not read this chapter. Thank you! As always, leave a review! I own nothing and hope you have fun reading!

“Oh Izzy,” Clary sighed, trying to tie the last rope around her leg onto the post next to the table Izzy was laying on. Clary wanted her legs held high and spread-eagled so there wasn’t anything blocking her way into Izzy’s warm cunt. She admired her work by running her hands up and down Izzy’s legs and over her vagina. She kissed Izzy’s calf and gave her a few loving taps on her inner thigh.

“Are you ready for some girl’s time, Izzy?” she asked as she walked around to stand beside Izzy’s chest, looking down at her. Clary licked her lips as she feasted her eyes on the beauty before her. She had always been very jealous of Izzy’s naturally beautiful body. Her breasts stood out on top of her chest, her nipples aching to be pinched and licked, while her inviting red lips teased her lovers with whispers of pleasure and bathed them in her kisses. Her body was a temple and men flooded to her, begging her to come to their beds.

Clary became even more self-conscious of her own petite body whenever she was around Izzy on many occasions. But now she had the power over Izzy and she would give Izzy the attention she so well deserved.

Izzy was laid out on a bench, her hands tied above her head, stark naked save her black stilettos adorning her feet.

“You are such a beautiful woman, Izzy,” Clary said running on her hand through Izzy’s long, raven hair. “You always thought you were prettier than me,” Clary pouted tracing Izzy’s jaw with her finger and running her thumb over her red lips. Clary liked the deep red of her lips contrasting with Izzy’s hair, so she had applied it to Izzy’s lips before their play date.

Izzy shook her head as her eyes began to water, but her verbal protests were muffled by the metal cage Clary had placed in her mouth to keep her mouth opened wide. Izzy pulled against her bonds, but Clary had made sure they wouldn’t budge under Izzy’s Shadowhunter strength.

“Shhh,” Clary crooned, stilling Izzy with her hand across her stomach. She began gentle soothing motions were her hand. “We are going to have so much fun together, you and I, Izzy.” She slid her hand through Izzy’s moist pedals and lazily stroked her clitoris. Izzy choked down a gasp as her inner thighs shook with tingling.

Clary bent down by her ear and whispered, “I want to know all of your secrets, Izzy. How do you make the boys fall all over you?” She slid her hands away from Izzy’s crotch making Izzy moan at the loss.

“Is it your perfectly shaped breasts,” she said walking towards Izzy’s head and bending over her to take her large breasts into her small hands. Clary could barely contain Izzy’s breasts in her hands, but she found that playing with her nipples gave her a rush of excitement. The squeals coming from Izzy made them all the more delicious.

“Do you let the boys touch your breasts, like I am touching you now, Isabelle?” Clary moaned as her own nipples began to harden. “Do they salivate on your nipples and test their weight, I wonder?” She continued her massage of her large, round mounds and the tweaking of her nipples. She heard the shuttering of Izzy’s breath and stopped her ministration.

“That’s one thing you have that I don’t,” Clary spat and she whacked Izzy’s left tit with her whip causing a cry of pain to ring from Izzy’s lips. Tears began to spill from her eyes as her body wriggled in pain against Clary’s whipping of her breasts. Red slashes began to form across her nipples, the deep rich color beautifully contrasting with her perfectly white skin.

When she began to draw blood, Clary thought that maybe she would give Izzy’s breasts a break. After all, there was still a lot of girl time left and she didn’t need Izzy passing out before the fun was over.

“Well, I gotta tell you, Izzy, I’m enjoying myself so far. How about you?” she watched as Izzy tried to contain her crying. “Good, I’m glad you’re having fun. What shall we talk about next?” she asked her watching her face contort in pain and fear.

“Did I mention I love your lipstick, Izzy?” she said running her fingers along her lips, “It really brings out how big your mouth is and how deep your throat goes,” she smiled cruelly. “You don’t believe me?” she asked hurt that her girl didn’t believe her. “Let’s see how we can fix that,” she said as she turned towards the small bag of toys she had brought to share with Izzy. She pulled out a rubber dildo and placed it on Izzy’s chest, penis sticking straight up.

“Recognize the penis, Izzy?” she said, a sparkly in her eye, “I personally crafted it to look like Alec’s.” She laughed when Izzy’s eyes got really wide. Clary picked the dildo up and shoved it in Izzy’s mouth, nearly closing off her airway.

“How does your brother feel in your mouth, Izzy? Don’t brothers taste the best? I know mine does!” she yelled over Izzy’s gasps for air.

Clary hooked the end of the dildo to a hose and let the tip of the penis squirt water into her mouth causing Izzy to gag on the water sliding down the wrong way. She spluttered as the water kept coming, feeling as though she was drowning. She tried to bring her hands up to shield her face, but the bonds kept her down.

“Swallow it, Izzy,” Clary demanded, “and when I believe you’ve had your fill, I’ll release you from this little game.” Izzy tried controlling her gag and swallow reflex as best she could, but the water pressure was making it hard to do so. Clary grew tired and turned off the hose, “I’m bored now, what shall we do next.”

Clary let herself walk around Izzy until she came to a stop in front of her stretched out legs. “I always admired your beautifully long legs, they went on for days,” she mused running her hands up and down the smooth and deceptively strong legs. “It always puzzled me that you wore high heeled shoes when you were already so tall, I mean come on, Izzy. Could you rub it in my face anymore,” she glared at Izzy and raked her hands down her thighs causing a gasp of pain to escape Izzy’s lips.

“No I guess not, it was always about poor little Isabelle Lightwood,” Clary said as she rubbed the outside of Izzy’s pedals, teasing her with what she was going to do next. “How many guys could she get to sleep with her this week?” Clary said angrily as she shoved two fingers in Izzy’s hot canal.

Izzy moaned in ecstasy and brought hips up to create more contact between her cunt and Clary’s small fingers. Clary used her forearm to keep Izzy on the table as she stroked in and out of her deliciously warm cunt. She watched as her fingers slid easily in and out of her tight canal, the juices running down her hand, but it wasn’t enough.

“I want to see your secrets, Izzy,” she said as she once again dug around in her goodie bag. She pulled out two clamps attached to rope. Roughly, she pinched Izzy’s right vaginal lip and place the clamp on it earning her screams from Izzy as she tied the rope to Izzy’s leg, effectively holding her pussy lip open. When Clary was satisfied with the tautness of the rope, she began the same work up on the left pussy lip. Izzy was screaming between her sobbing, any little twitch from her body sending sharp pains to her labia.

Clary took a step back and admired her handy work. The female anatomy was a beautiful thing. Hanging in the middle of her stretched labia, sat Izzy’s clitoris, all shiny and engorged from Clary’s earlier ministrations

“Beautiful, Izzy, absolutely exquisite,” she said as she ran her thumb down the plump nub causing Izzy to whimper and then cry out in pain.

“Shhh, Izzy, do not cry. Let me make you feel all-better. After all, it is all about you isn’t it? You’ve shown me your secret, so I will reward you.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a clit vibrator and turned it on to low setting right next to Izzy’s clitoris.

Izzy immediately began to undulate her hips against the vibrator, pulling her clamps from side to side making her scream out in pain, but then was aroused again by the vibrations against her clit. Clary watched as Izzy was drowning in her own sensations of pain and pleasure. She watched as the inner walls of Izzy’s vagina twitched and jerked signaling her coming climax. Clary reached the vibrator and turned it to max making Izzy cum right there on the spot.

Happy with the result, Clary took away the vibrator and stuck her fingers in Izzy’s cunt wanting to feel the trembling of her vaginal walls for herself. She managed to stick her whole hand into Izzy’s warm cavern delighting in the way her hand was squeezed by the vaginal walls.

Izzy’s breathing was slowly beginning to catch up with herself and return to normalcy, her brow thick with sweat and her body trembling with after shocks.

“I bet none of the boys made you feel that good, did they, Izzy?” Clary crooned as she milked her fist in and out of Izzy as she came down from her climax. Izzy shook her head no as much as she could and Clary smiled. “Good, remember that is was me who made you feel this way.”

Clary slipped her fist out of Izzy’s cunt and unfastened the labia clamps allowing her labia to return to their natural places. Clary soothingly rubbed her outer labia, relaxing the twitching muscles and enjoying their warmth.

“I think you only have one more secret to tell me, Izzy,” Clary said smiling at Izzy’s wide, terrified eyes. She slid her finger down the crest of her labia and pierced her anus. “Please tell me this ass got a lot of anal, Izzy,” Clary said admiring the plump roundness of her behind. Izzy just whimpered when Clary began setting up a small machine. It looked like a toy bazooka, but instead of a cannon at the end pointing towards her ass, it was her brother’s dildo.

Clary positioned the penis just outside Izzy’s anus and leaned on the machine when she was done. “I’m afraid I have to leave now Izzy, I’m sorry I can’t watch you get anally fucked, but I have a few friends who are just dying to get their hands on you,” she said sweetly as she ran her hands through Izzy’s black raven hair.

Just then the door to the room opened and five guards heavily armed in their red battle gear stepped inside and formed a circle around Izzy and Clary.

“Boys, this is Izzy. She’s used to getting a lot of attention,” she wiped the tears coming from Izzy’s eyes and looked up at the men, “I was wondering if you could help my girl out?” Each of the men were busy feasting their eyes on the young, lithe body of the Shadowhunter before them. They nodded their heads and grunted.

“Excellent, I will leave you to it then,” she skipped to the fucking machine and turned it on causing Izzy to begin sobbing as it roughly pushed its way into her anus. Clary made her way to the door bouncing on the balls of her feet. She turned around wanting to get one last thing in.

“Oh by the way, feel free to discard the body when you’re done with her or simply stuff her and use her as I trophy. I really don’t care, I’m done with her.”

Clary watched as the men closed in on the screaming girl and closed the door against the shouts of pain and hysteria, skipping down the hallway listening as the screams got quieter and quieter.


	15. Her Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary wants to make a movie and she has just the handsome men to make it happen. Simon, Jace, Liam and Clary star in the series' first ever foursome. *wipes brow* Man, its get harder with the more people you through into the pot. lol. As always, please leave a review, I ache for them! Remember, I own nothing. Curse you Cassandra Clare! Happy reading!

Clary busied herself with making sure her recording camera was well trained on the iron barred bed while Liam finished positioning their stars of the show, Jace and Simon. Clary had branded Simon and Jace with her special rune that allowed her to control their movements. It wasn’t any fun having playtime if no one followed the rules. Her boys were going to be Edom’s biggest stars.

Liam had just finished chaining Jace to the bed and was about to start on Simon when Clary stopped him. She looked over Simon’s timid, trembling body as he looked back at her, silently pleading her with his eyes to leave him alone. Clary smiled a cruel smile as an idea formed in her head.

“Aww, poor _wittle_ Simon,” Clary pouted teasingly as she made her way towards his side of the bed. “Always getting fucked and never doing the fucking.” She laced her hand around Simon’s cock and started stroking him off, watching as his eyelids drooped in arousal. “You deserve your own playtime tonight,” she smiled. “You can play with my Jace tonight. Would you like that, little mouse?” Clary rubbed his balls around in her hand as she sent lustful thoughts telepathically through her linked rune with him.

Simon looked over at Jace taking in his naked, lean, masculine body. He imagined sliding his hands up and down the ripples of muscles along his abdomen, massaging his mouth with his own and feeling that hard shaft in his hands. He licked his lips in anticipation as his penis grew erect in Clary’s hand. Clary continued her stroking and ran her free hand in Simon’s hair, pulling his lips closer to her’s. She gave him a warm, wet kiss on his lips.

“Begin,” she ordered softly, releasing his penis so he could do as he was commanded. Simon slowly got up on his knees and made his way over to Jace’s bound and struggling body.  
            “Touch me and I will kill you, Lewis,” Jace spat venomously, but Simon ignored him as he positioned himself in between Jace’s parted legs. He began running his hands up and down Jace’s thighs, loving the feeling of his strong muscles shifting underneath his cool, vampiric touch. Jace was beautiful, Simon thought. Where he was thin and small in stature, Jace was thick with muscle and tall in stature, no wonder why all the girls wanted him. Hell, Simon wanted him at this moment.

“Kiss him, Simon,” Clary whispered angling the camera to capture her two boys playing together.

Simon crawled up Jace’s body, enjoying the friction as he slowly rubbed his own thinner frame against Jace’s as he went. When he was mere inches from Jace’s lips he brought his lips down onto his.

Jace struggled against his bonds, trying desperately to throw Simon off of him, but the chains held steady. Jace’s struggle only made Simon feel good; having this sort of power of Jace was intoxicating.

Simon used his tongue to seek entry into Jace’s moist cavern, but Jace wouldn’t budge. Disappointed in Jace’s participation level, using the mark, Clary forced Jace to open his mouth to Simon’s prodding tongue. Simon easily slipped in afterwards caressing Jace’s tongue with his own. He explored Jace’s mouth mapping the walls with his tongue and running his smooth, wet surface over his sharp teeth. He accidentally pricked his tongue on Jace’s teeth and tasted his own borrowed blood, turning on his vampire senses.

Simon didn’t feel the need to breathe, so he had to remind himself to allow Jace the chance when he noticed that Jace’s will to breathe was struggling to win. Giving Jace a chance to catch his breath, Simon grabbed Jace on either side of his neck and bathed him in his wet kisses along his strong body. He trailed them down his jaw, his neck, and began peppering his kisses around Jace’s chest, alternating between little licks and nips for his pleasure.

“You two are so sweet when we play nicely together,” Clary soothed behind the camera. “Little mouse, don’t forget to take a peak at “little Jace,” she crooned as she watched Simon slither down Jace’s body to see what else of Jace’s hot body he could uncover.

Jace’s legs began to pull against his chains, but it was no use as Simon’s extra vampire strength held him immobile in his restraints. Simon stared at the fully aroused cock of one Jace Wayland. The enormity of his girth made Simon both swallow and slobber at the same time. Simon wanted to touch it, stroke, praise it, but he didn’t know how to do it justice. Simon had never touched another man’s penis before and just the shear size of Jace’s cock was a little intimidating for him.

Simon felt the bed shift under another’s weight as he felt someone come up behind him. When he looked to see whom it was, he found Liam prowling up beside him, like a jungle cat to his prey feasting his eyes on the golden boy in the bed.

“First time handling another man’s cock, Little Simon?” Liam whispered in his ear sending shivers down Simon’s spine. “Just relax,” he said rubbing Simon’s shoulders with his long, strong fingers. Simon could remember all too well how those hands had once been focused on him not too long ago. The memory gave him both excitement and dread all at the same time.

Liam gently took Simon’s hand in his and placed it over Jace’s cock, “He’s magnificent isn’t he, Little Simon?” Liam helped Simon begin stroking Jace in a slow rhythmic fashion to help Simon get the feeling of another man’s penis in his hand. “It’s quite exhilarating to have so much power over another man,” he whispered in Simon’s ear as he watched Jace threw hooded eyes, his own cock twitching with arousal. Liam had to admit, Jace was a very attractive man and he was jealous that he couldn’t have him all to himself at this moment.

Clary looked on from behind the camera as she watched now three of her boys playing well with each other. She felt as though her heart could burst with excitement or lust, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that she needed to be on the other side of this camera before her libido snapped her brain in half.

Fixing the camera so it had a wider view of their stage, Clary walked over to the bed and sat herself behind Simon and next to Liam. She put her hands around Simon’s torso and leaned her chin against his shoulder.

“Having fun playing, my little mouse?” she asked, kissing Simon’s shoulder. “You’re making me so wet between my thighs right now,” she whispered in Simon’s ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Aroused, Simon tried to turn his head so he could steal a her lips, but Clary shook her head no. “Tsk tsk, little mouse,” she teased, “I want you to play with Jace, first. I enjoy watching you with him. My two boys, finally getting along together.” At Simon’s pout, she added, “We have plenty of time for us later.” Using her hands under his chin, she redirected his face to look at Jace withering under his gently stroking. “Look how you make him squirm, Little Simon.” Simon smiled showing his vampire fangs.

“Do you remember all those times I chose Jace instead of you, Simon,” Clary whispered, planting kisses along his back. “Don’t you want to make him pay for taking me away from you?” she asked in his other ear.

Jace gasped in pain as Simon squeezed his cock in his hand while Liam and Clary watched in fascination and playfulness in their eyes.

“Or maybe,” Clary thought out loud, “You can have him make it up to you.”

Simon thought about this and how best to make things right between him and Jace. “Show little mouse how he can make it up to me,” Simon said returning his stroking rhythm along Jace’s cock.

“Absolutely,” Clary giggled, “Liam, care if I make you mine, again?”

“Anything for you, kitten,” Liam said as they took their positions on the bed right next to Jace and Simon, respectively.

Clary ran her fingernails up and down Liam’s thighs watching as his dick became more and more thick before her eyes. She grabbed ahold of the bouncing shaft and stroked it a couple of times before turning her attention back to Simon.

“Stroking what’s your’s gives you power over your play mate. They will bed to your will under the allusion of you making them feel pleasurable. However, this is just the beginning of the fun,” she instructed giving Liam a few long and firm strokes, earning her muels of pleasure from him. “However, that’s not the fun part,” she smiled showing all her white teeth as she placed her mouth around Liam’s cock and began sucking him in a slow motion so Simon could see ever detail. Simon watched as Clary puffed her cheeks and hollowed them against Liam’s cock, seeing her tongue move around in her cheeks making his mind numb with his imagination on how her tongue would feel on his shaft.

Simon looked at Jace’s cock and then let his eyes find Jace’s face. Jace’s eyes were glazed over in arousal, but he heard him murmuring his physical threats if he continued this madness. The threats didn’t escape Clary’s notice. She ripped a piece of the bedspread in her hands and wadded it into Jace’s mouth.

“Shhh, my angel, let the little mouse play with you,” she said soothingly, “I promise it will make you feel really good,” she ended by placing a small kiss against Jace’s temple before she slithered back to Liam.

Clary waited until Simon had wrapped his cool mouth around Jace’s cock before she again placed her’s around Liam’s. Together Simon and Clary took Jace and Simon deep within their mouths causing each of the masculine men in the bed to buck wildly on the bed. Clary and Simon shook with the bed’s tremors under the power throws of the males getting sucked off, but each held fast onto their cocks determined to get to the finish.

When Clary could tell that Jace and Liam were approaching their ultimate climax, she reached over to Simon’s hand and led it to Jace’s scrotum. She placed her own hand on Liam’s and let Simon watch as she massaged his scrotum.

Taking a break from Liam’s cock, Clary removed her mouth with a pop and looked over at Simon, “You know what to do, little mouse.”

Clary watched as Simon took Jace farther and deeper into his own mouth and was finally rewarded when Jace came in his mouth.

“Swallow it all, Simon, every single drop,” she commanded. Simon did as he was told and swallowed every drop of cum Jace ejaculated into his mouth. When he was done, Simon disengaged himself from Jace’s cock and admired his work. Jace’s face was covered in sweat and his beautifully sculpted chest was falling and rising underneath his harsh breathing.

“Fun,” Simon breathed as he once again took Jace’s cock in his hand. “Again,” he demanded, but his hand was caught in a vice like grip. He looked up, annoyed, but saw a gleam of mischief in Liam’s eyes.

“Later, little one,” Liam said as he dragged Simon’s hand away from his wilting shaft. “Look at poor “little Jace,” he gestured towards Jace’s wilting cock. Simon pouted, but Liam squeezed his hand, “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more fun in the back.”

Simon smiled as Liam helped him place Jace on his stomach just as Clary took her position on her stomach in front of Liam. Mimicking Liam’s actions, both men hoisted their victim’s asses in the air.

“It’s important that you stretch the anus first,” Liam instructed as he dipped two fingers into Clary’s anus. “If you wish to go your full length on the first penetration, his muscles must be ready for you.”

Simon took a minute to admire Jace’s ass. He remembered Clary girl talking with Izzy about how magnificent his ass was. And to be honest, what a remarkable ass it was. Jace was toned with perfectly round glutes that were a brilliantly tanned gold. He couldn’t help the urge to feel the ass cheeks for himself. He placed his hands on top of Jace’s ass squeezing them in his hands. They were as firm as they appeared and Simon couldn’t wait to fill them around his cock. He remembered the soothing massage Liam had done for him earlier that week and so he did the same for Jace. Even against Jaces protests, Jace couldn’t stop the relaxing of his muscles as Simon’s slender fingers worked out every bit of tension left in each muscle.

When Simon was pleased with the pliancy of Jace’s cheeks against his fingers, he inserted two fingers into his anus. Jace gasped against the intrusion as Simon licked his lips. He watched as his fingers slid effortlessly in and out of Jace, imagining his cock doing the same.

“Good, little one,” Liam said as he watched Simon stroke his fingers in and out of Jace. Liam switched his attention back to his red head who laid waiting for him, “Are you ready, kitten?”

Clary raised her ass even higher for Liam’s pleasure, “Always, my lion.”

Liam took his cock in his hand and waited for Simon to do the same. When Simon was ready and placed his cock on the outside entrance of Jace’s anus, both Simon and Liam pushed in together. Both Clary and Jace gasped, one in pleasure and the other in pain, but the sounds of the angel tainted voices washed over them in a warm glow.

Liam went to instruct Simon, but noticed that Simon had already started pumping himself in and out of Jace, unable to control his own sexual urges, allowing his predator instincts to take over.

“Look at our little mouse, kitten,” Liam crooned as he slowly pumped his own cock into Clary.

Clary turned her head and watched as Simon ploughed into Jace making Jace’s head hit the headboard several times. “Beautiful,” she breathed and closed her eyes as Liam’s rhythm and pace sped up causing her own heightened arousal to become her center of attention.

Liam slipped his fingers around Clary’s thigh and began massaging her clitoris causing shouts of ecstasy to sputter out of Clary’s open mouth. She grabbed onto the iron bars of the headboard in order to have something to hold onto as she shook from the tingles of pleasure racking her whole body.

Momentarily distracted from his own playtime, Simon watched as Liam destroyed Clary’s anus and manipulated her clitoris. He looked down at his own cock seeing it slide in and out of Jace, when suddenly he had an idea. He used his hand, and mirroring Liam’s technique, wound his hand around Jace’s thigh and grabbed his scrotum.

Jace sucked in a huge gasp of air around the cloth gag shoved in his mouth and moaned, his eyes crossing. Simon stretched Jace’s scrotum in his hand and rolled his individual balls around in his fingers. Simon started to feel tremors in Jace’s thighs and abdomen and his instincts told him that Jace was about to cum.

Simon ripped out Jace’s gag, “I want to hear you say my name, Jace,” Simon commanded as he replaced his hand along Jace’s scrotum. Jace kept biting his tongue against the moans and wails threatening to leave his mouth.

“Say it!” Simon yelled and he pinched the sensitive spot of skin between Jace’s shaft and scrotum.

“Simon! Simon! Ssssiiimmmooonnn!!” Jace yelled, his hips coming off the bed like a Spanish bull released into his pen.

Simon threw his head back at the shout of his name coming out of Jace’s mouth and released his own seed deep within Jace’s anus.

Coming off their own climaxes, Liam and Clary watched as Simon pulled out of Jace and fell over on the bed next to him, exhausted from his playtime with Jace.

“Amateurs,” Clary laughed as she switched positions with Liam so he was lying down next to a sleeping Jace.

“We have all night kitten,” he said rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, which she straddled on each side of his massive chest.

“And a whole lot more recording time,” she smiled as she brought her lips down on his. 


	16. Is This What You Wanted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has some serious explaining to do for her behavior when Sebastian was away. Please leave feedback. I own nothing!

It had been a month since Sebastian had laid eyes on his beautiful, red head. She stood completely naked before him in the middle of his room, a smile dancing across her lovely face, a look of mischief and playfulness in her eyes.

Sebastian slowly closed the gap between himself and his sister, taking her by the hand, raising it high above her head and whispered, “Twirl, Clarissa, and let me look upon what is mine.”

“Of course, my love,” Clary crooned as she began twirling slowly in his hand allowing her fiery, red hair to twirl with her. She knew how much Sebastian loved her hair, the fire reminding him of the fiery passion that he felt every time he made love to his baby sister.

When Sebastian was done seeing her twirl, he placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her so that she faced him. Saddened that their twirling game had come to an abrupt halt, Clary began to pout. When she cast her eyes down in between them, she quickly stifled a snort. Getting a sinister idea in her head, a sinister smile forming on her face, she placed her hand around her brother’s erect cock beneath his pants.

She rubbed her hand over his crotch as she spoke to him, “I think something wants to come out and play, big brother?” she teased as she rubbed her hand up and down his crotch. She leaned up on her tippy toes to barely place her lips out of his mouth’s reach, “It has been so long since I have felt you inside of me.”

A look of amusement at his sister, Sebastian slid his hand atop his sister’s and gently moved it away from his crotch.

“Oh but baby sister, I hear you’ve been an awfully naughty girl,” he said as he brought a hand to her chin and tilted it up so her lips barely touched his, teasing her in return. Clary’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“The nautiest, brother,” she teased licking her lips in anticipation of their lips colliding. She was on her tiptoes now trying to latch onto Sebastian’s hard lips, but each time she would get close, he moved just enough to keep himself out of reach. Clary moaned in want and it made Sebastian chuckle.

Sebastian circled behind Clary and wrapped his arms around her waist laying his chin on her shoulder.

“Did my very naughty, little whore play while I was away?” he asked kissing the small place behind her ear and down her neck.

“Mhmm,” was all Clary could get out under her brother’s tiny kisses, sending warm sparks to her groin, her head falling back against his strong, slender shoulder. She let her body melt into his, each of her curves fitting perfectly against his masculine shape. She began to slowly rub her body against him loving his erect cock nestled in her ass. She couldn’t wait to feel him pounding inside her, his seed being pumped into her. She closed her eyes and smiled a warm smile.

Sebastian, allowing Clarissa to have her fun and deciding to play along, moved his hands up to cup her tiny breasts in his large hands, “Tell me, Clarissa. How much fun did you have?” he whispered as he massaged her nipples with his rough hands. Clary’s eyes closed against the feeling of his fingers running across her nipples, her back arching her breasts into his hands. Her mind became foggy as her arousal slowly began to build like embers in a fire.

“Mmm…” she moaned, trying her damnest two form a complete sentence. “Everything and everyone was so delicious, brother. I played with so many of our toys.” She brought her hand to her vagina and began stroking herself, thinking about the playtime she’d had recently. She gasped when Sebastian pinched both of her nipples and giggled against the shivers racing up and down her spine. She knew tonight was going to be special for her and her brother. After all, don’t they say that in absence the heart grows fonder?

“Interesting,” he said kissing her on her shoulder as he trailed his right hand down her abdomen. He stopped at her navel and twirled his finger around in circles tickling Clary and making her squirm a bit.

“Settle down now, Clarissa,” he whispered, “I’m not done questioning you yet,” he allowed his hand to pass directly over her curls and rest atop her precious mound. Clary moaned at the intimate contact and began moving her hips against his hand.

Sebastian smiled, “Is this what you’ve been up to, baby sister?” He dipped two fingers into Clary’s cunt and started massaging her clit. Clary gave a sharp yell against her brother’s expert fingers feeling her whole world beginning to crumble. Her legs began to tremble, her groin buzzing with arousal. It had been so long since she had been so intimate with her brother. The teasing was driving her insane.

Sebastian continued his gentle massaging of her clit while his left hand dropped her breast and circled around her throat, giving it a gentle squeeze. It wasn’t enough to choke her, but just enough pressure to get her attention. He brought his mouth directly to her ear, “Exactly how many men played with my pussy without my permission, Clarissa?”

Before Clary could register the venom in his voice, Sebastian through her to the ground. Clary’s head bounced off the floor causing her vision to become blurry and a pounding headache to immediately form in her frontal lobe. Clary reached for her head, bewildered at the change in her brother’s mood.

“Brother, I don’t understand, what-“ she couldn’t finish before Sebastian roughly brought her two her knees by her ear and threw her over a bench.

“Shut up, whore,” he growled, “You disobeyed me and you will be punished for that.” He sat on the bench next her to, his legs straddling each side so he sat perpendicular to her.

Clary felt the cool material of a paddle running along her ass and immediately knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and raised her hind end until it was well raised in the air.

“Very good, Clarissa, you shall receive twenty whacks, ten on each side for your disobedience.” Sebastian let his sister’s tiny sobs wash over him as he got ready for the first lash of punishment. “I thought you learned that I am the only one who is allowed to give express permission to use your body, Clarissa, or did you forget that I own you? You are first and foremost _my whore.”_ Whack! Clary let out a louder sob with the pain of the paddle coming into contact with her sensitive skin.

“I don’t want to hear a sound from you, Clarissa,” he said leaning his full weight through his forearm on top of her back, “You will take your punishment in silence or I will beat you until you are silent. Do you understand me?” When Clary only shook her head in response Sebastian continued.

“That’s my good, little whore,” Sebastian crooned, “Only nineteen more to go.”

The whacks came as Sebastian allowed a bit of his demonic strength to put a sharpening edge on his paddling. Clary had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from yelling out against the pain. Blood poured into her mouth as she was biting too hard and tears streamed down her face. The spanking seemed like it was taking forever. Clary lost count with how many whacks she had taken and was afraid that Sebastian had too.

When Sebastian finally stopped his paddling, Clary let out a huge breath of air she didn’t know she was holding. Her whole body was trembling from the pain and her ass felt like it was on fire.

“Oh my naïve little whore,” Sebastian sighed as he soothed his cool hand across her burning ass, the warmth of her ass sending chills of pleasure straight to his groin. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but you made me do it.” He massaged her cheeks allowing the coolness of his hands to act as a calming agent against her reddened skin. “I just get so protective over what is mine and you are mine, naughty little whore,” he said continuing his massaging as he looked over Clary’s shoulder towards her face to see if she was paying attention. Clary’s quiet sobs had turned into hiccups. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

“You had no right to share your pussy with anyone except me, your Lord, your master, your giver of pain and pleasure,” he muttered as he let his fingers drop from her cheeks and find her cunt. He slowly slipped his fingers inside her wet fold and gently massaged her insides causing her whole body to become jelly. “It’s time to remind you just who that is and who it will always be,” he said as an angry growl escaped his lips. He ripped his hands from her vagina and twisted his hand in her hair. Roughly, he began dragging her to his bed not caring how much it was hurting her.

Clary began squirming, her hands flying to his, trying to disentangle herself from his hold but it was no use. Her feet desperately tried to get ahold on the ground so she could stand, but Sebastian was walking too fast for her. He brought her up by her hair and flung her on top of the bed. Clary scrambled to sit up on her hands and back away as fast as she could, terrified at what was to come next. Her throat was suddenly very dry and her voice lost in the chaos.

Sebastian stripped off his clothes never once taking his eyes off of Clary, a dark abyss in his eyes devouring his prey. Clary gulped and braced herself against the headboard of the overly large bed. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and her breathing had become erratic.

Sebastian slowly climbed on top of the bed like a predator stalking his next meal.

“What’s the matter, little sister,” he teased, “You don’t want to play with me anymore?” he mockingly pouted. He smiled a cruel smile showing his disgustingly white teeth. “We used to have so much fun together, let play!”

Sebastian grabbed ahold of Clary’s outstretched ankles and pulled her down underneath him. Before Clary had a chance to gasp, Sebastian penetrated her with the full length of his shaft in one thrust. Clary cried against the intrusion, her hands gripping the sheets on either side of her in her fists against the pain.

Sebastian didn’t waste anytime by pumping into his baby sister. Her wails sending delicious chills up and down his body. He looked down at his sister and watched as his thrusts rocked her body up and down the sheets, her breasts being thrown around on her thin chest. He grabbed each one in his hands and squeezed, thrilling in their softness and pliability. He pulled both nipples a good couple of inches from her chest and watched them snap into place, his demonic senses catching every ripple across her breast.

Clary made a move to cover herself, instinctively from her brother’s harsh treatment, but Sebastian was ready for that. He tied her hands together and shoved them on the bed railing to tie them above her head. Sebastian again placed his hands on her breasts, but just let them lay there as he worked his hungry shaft in and out of Clary’s tight canal.

“Sebastian please!” Clary yelled in between sobs, “Please!” She had meant for him to stop his brutal treatment, but Sebastian didn’t have that in mind.

“Oh dear baby sister,” he said cupping her head in his hand, “You finally want to play with your big brother?” Clary’s eyes widened in fear, “I’m game.”

Sebastian lifted her legs over her head and forced his thrusts deeper and harder before. He had her curled up so much that her groin was practically in her face. He used his free hand to bring her head up as he was pumping his cock in and out of her cunt to show her what was happening to her.

“Lick my cock, bitch,” Sebastian demanded, stretching her head so her tongue could lick his shaft as it came in and out of her. Tears running down her face like little rivers, Clary stuck her tongue out as ordered and watched as her saliva meshed with his precum up and down his massive penis. Clary could do nothing, but watch as her brother plowed into her.

“I bet you didn’t know you were so bendable, Clarissa, did you,” Sebastian groaned as his sister vagina and tongue bathed his shaft in her juices. His head lolled back against the overwhelming attention. When he got bored of this position he quickly made up his mind to switch views of his lovely sister’s body. After all, he mustn’t forget what was his.

With Sebastian’s demonic strength, he flipped Clary over onto her stomach and rode her pussy from behind, his hands pressing firmly down on her ass cheeks, which were still red from his paddling.

“Is this what you wanted, baby sister, while I was gone?” he asked pressing her face down into the mattress with his hand firmly on the nape of her neck as he continued to plunge in and out of her using his thigh muscles to force himself deeper with each thrust. He couldn’t hear if she responded to him with her voice being muffled by her sobs and the mattress currently smashed in her face. He didn’t care if she couldn’t breathe, this was about her punishment and him getting off on it.

Sebastian laughed as he destroyed his sister’s pussy. He missed this. Missed showing her exactly who she belonged to. He had been so caught up in her finally coming to his bed willingly that he had forgotten to show her that they were not equals, but that he was her master and she was his slave. He knew he wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Reaching underneath Clary’s small frame, Sebastian arched her ass into the air and penetrated her anus making Clary squirm as she tried to escape from his clutches. But Sebastian just grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her back to him.

“Tsk tsk, little whore,” he mueled, “I decide when we are done here.” He let his arm drop between Clary’s thighs and found her clit, which he again took up massaging, causing a flurry of mixed signals being flown around her head. The beating she was taking from behind and the arousal building up in her front almost caused her mind to crack.

“Remember this always, Clarissa, I give you pain and pleasure. No one else unless I say so,” he said. He took his hand away from her crotch and rode her the rests of the time from behind until he dumped his seed into her vagina. Clary was unable to finish because of Sebastian’s abrupt stop at toying with her clit.

Satisfied that every last drop of cum was deposited into his sister, Sebastian rolled off of her and laid down beside her. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over at Clary, her body looking almost lifeless save the trembling from her quiet sobbing. He leaned over and gave her a wet kiss on her shoulder blade.

“Oh Clarissa, do not cry,” he said soothingly rubbing her back, “Don’t you feel better now that you know who you belong to?” Clary didn’t respond to his words and Sebastian just rolled his eyes. “Fine, be that way you whore, maybe I should just put you back where you belong.”

Sebastian clapped his hands and two guards came in dressed in their usual red battle gear. “Take my sister back to her cage, brothers,” he ordered and thoughtfully added, “And feel free to fuck her before you put her up. I’m done with her pussy for now,” he smiled at Clary as he patted her hair.

The guards came around to the side of the bed, each taking her under the arm and dragging her off of the bed. Clary’s whole body slumped and the guards were forced to drag her along behind them.

“Oh and Clarissa, darling,” Sebastian spoke, “Do tell Little Simon I said hello, would you?” Sebastian laughed as Clary began sobbing. The door to his chambers closed against her wails and Sebastian could only put his hands behind his head and listen as his sister’s pain echoed throughout the halls.


	17. Put In Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is still atoning for her actions while Sebastian was away, but how will this affect someone she loves? Please leave feedback!

            Clary laid naked on the bed, her skin prickled with goosebumps as her body slid up and down the cool, silk sheets, trying to free herself from her restraints. Her hands had been tied above her head, her feet tied to the footboard, and her mouth was gagged with a single strip of silk cloth, muffling her whimpering against the tight feel of her bonds against her raw, chaffed skin.

She didn’t know how long she had been in this position. Sebastian had ordered a guard to free her from her cage to only be trapped in his bed. This is where she came every night, to his bed. For the past week, Sebastian had raped and abused her over and over again as a reminder of who she belonged to and exactly what she was- a whore, _his whore._

Clary’s mind shuttered against the cruel and dehumanizing things her brother hand made her do the past week because he could. Her eyes watered at the fact that she had let herself get lost in her brother and forgot who she was. She had let Sebastian turn her into his dark queen and she had ran with it. She had ran so far that she had destroyed everything good in herself. She had betrayed her mother, Luke, her Jace, and all her friends. She couldn’t even begin to comprehend the games she had played with them, some of them willing, other not-so willingly. She had become a monster.

Her body giving up the fight to loosen herself from her bonds, Clary turned her head to the side and watched the marathon porno playing out mere inches away from where she lay, her tears falling onto the silk sheets.

Clary watched as her brother pounded into the Seelie Queen. They had been going on and on like this for most of the night, neither one of them paying her any mind. She was there to watch them in their fun, bond and gagged incase they decided they wanted to play with her too. But to Clary’s immense luck, they hardly noticed her in their fiery passion as they fucked each other, their bodies slapping together and their breathing loud and erratic.

            Clary was shook out of her dazed staring of the two wild animals next to her when she heard her brother cry out in ecstasy and cum inside the Queen for the fourth time that night. Riding his orgasm out still inside the Seelie Queen’s cunt he slowed his pace down until he was satisfied that every last drop was inside her wet pussy. Sebastian pulled himself cleanly out of the Queen and moved off of her. He glanced quickly over his sister’s shivering naked body and smirked before he slid over her body, dragging his still buzzing with arousal body across her’s. He placed himself on the other side of his sister so that she was lying in the middle of himself and queen, effectively trapping her between them.

            When the Queen finally gathered herself together after the long tumble with the dark prince, she rolled herself over on her right, peering into Sebastian’s black eyes with her lust filled orbs looking back at him, begging him for more. She slowly licked her lips and reached her hand across Clary and began rubbing his arm seductively.

            “Surely you have not grown tired of your Queen, dark one,” she purred, tracing his strikingly, sharp features with her long, thin finger. She cupped his cheek with her hand and whispered, “I assure you, I have not grown tired of you yet.”

            Sebastian turned his head into her hand, placing a small, wet kiss against her palm, “Your beauty and prowess is timeless, your majesty,” he crooned, “I would never dream of being bored by you.” He smiled against her hand as he gave her palm little, teasing licks with his tongue.

The Queen smiled and leaned her naked, sweating body over Clary but was stilled when Sebastian’s hand was raised. He took the Queen’s chin in his hand and gently turned it towards Clary.

Clary felt her stomach tie in knots. She had hoped that they would have been so consumed with each other that she would have gone unnoticed. By the look in Sebastian’s eyes, as he settled his face right next to the Queen’s, Clary knew that this night was fair from over.

Sebastian brought his hand to Clary’s hair and pushed back a couple of loose strands from her face and placed them behind her ear.

“I’ve decided that it’s time we let Clarissa in on out fun. Is that okay with you, my Queen?” he asked, letting his hand trail down her neck and across her breast, feeling the nipple harden under his roughened fingers.

            The Queen smiled glancing at the small, red head between them. “She does look quite delectable,” she purred before bringing her lips to suck on Clary’s sensitive skin at the base of her neck.

            “Almost as delectable as you, my Queen,” Sebastian crooned as he took the Queen by the chin in his hands and leaned over Clary to give the Queen a slow kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly deepened as their tongues dove into each other’s mouths, battling for dominance and their hands made their way into each other’s hair.

            Seeminlgy in sync, they both broke off the kiss and turned their heads to look upon the girl still bound between them, letting their eyes feast on the buffet before them. They both let there hands travel around Clary’s naked body, feeling her soft skin under their hardened hands, her plump breasts fitting perfectly in their grasps. They had so many games they could play with their favorite, little whore and they had so much time to really take their time.

            The Queen looked into Clary’s moistening, green eyes and spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice, “I’ve heard you’ve been and awfully naughty girl, Clarissa Morgenstern.” She leaned down beside Clary, her right hand propping her head up while her left hand began running circles around Clary’s areola, arousing her nipple to a fine point. She enjoyed watching Clary squirm under her touch and the way her body reacted as her arousal could not be denied.

            Sebastian smirked as he settled himself on the other side of Clary, mirroring the Queen’s position. “So very naughty, my Queen,” he answered for her, “Clary seemed to have forgotten exactly who she belongs to,” he said letting his hand drop down to her vagina and softly running his fingers outside her labia, teasingly, causing Clary to quietly squeal against her gag, her legs fluttering against the bonds, but unable to close.

            “Let us both remind her,” the Queen whispered against Clary’s chest as she latched her mouth over Clary’s right breast and began sucking her nipple. She began pulling the blood to Clary’s nipple, making it impossibly tight and hard. Clary pulled on her bonds above her head, against the pleasuring sucking of the Queen’s mouth against her breast, but the bonds wouldn’t budge.

            Sebastian watched as the Queen sucked on his baby sister’s breast, letting his fingers slip inside of Clary’s wetting cunt and lazily trailed his fingers in and out of her in a slow pace. He felt Clary’s groin shiver around his hand and he gazed into Clary’s glassy eyes, growing hazy with arousal, fluttering shut against their ministrations.

            “I’ve missed this baby sister,” he whispered in her ear, “I’ve missed the warmth of your cunt surrounding my hand as your juices flow freely over my fingers.” He continued to stroke in and out of her, his lips kissing her ear, his teeth catching on her earlobe. He used his thumb to find her clit and began running circles around it, alternately pressing down on the nub and making his sister buck her hips against his hand.

            The Queen forced Clary’s moving hips down with her hand and bit down on Clary’s nipple making Clary gasp against the pain, tears forming in her eyes. Sebastian smiled, pulling his fingers slowly from her cunt and bringing his hand to her face turning her head, so she was looking into his dark eyes, getting lost in their abyss.

            “It seems that Clarissa, in a fit of jealous rage, took it upon herself to give away something that was mine- one of my favorite toys,” he said looking into Clary’s eyes, but directing his condescending accusation to the Queen. “Luckily, my men only take orders from me.”

            The Queen withdrew her mouth from Clary’s tit with a sickening pop and looked at Clary with an amused, raised eyebrow. “Is that so?” she asked, intrigued at this new information. The Queen knew how territorial Sebastian was of his possessions and so she knew that Clary was in for some punishment. She giggled and tsked Clary wagging her finger in front of her face, patronizingly, before bringing her lips just outside Clary’s ear, whispering, “You have been very naughty, young lady,” she licked her lips, drawing away from Clary’s face and focusingon Sebastian. “There will be consequences for even entertaining the idea that you have any sort of power here.”

            Sebastian smiled and clapped his hands twice in the air, “Bring in the Lightwood girl now,” he demaned before returning his attention back to the two naked women in his bed. “I want to show Clarissa two things. One, that I get rid of my toys on my own terms, not her’s. And two, that I can fuck two even three beautiful women all night and no one has to lose any more attention than they deserve,” he ran his hands through Clary’s soft locks and lightly tapped her nose, shaking his head in disapproval.

            As if on cue, the door opened and a guard came in holding a dark haired female by the throat, dragging her along behind him into the room and stopped just beside the bed.

            “That will be all,” Sebastian said as he dismissed the guard and slid his eyes over the beautiful, raven haired beauty before him.

            “Isabelle Lightwood,” he purred, getting up from his position at Clary’s side and making his way in front of where Izzy stood at the foot of the bed, her head held down and her eyes gazing at the floor.

            Sebastian took her chin in his hand and lifted it up so that she could look at his face, “My lovely, Isabelle, are you ready to serve your master and your queen?” he asked running his hands through her hair, loving the soft feel of her thick hair cascading down her back. He was momentarily brought out of his admiration when he heard the faint “no” whisper out of her mouth.

            Suddenly angered that one of his subjects would tell him no, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and hauled her onto the bed, “Like you have a choice, you fucking whore,” he said as he dragged the struggling girl across the bed, throwing her down on the bed next to Clary. He roughly tied her hands above her head mirroring Clary’s bonds and sat on top of her hips, stilling her legs with his weight.

            Isabelle gave up the futile struggle to free herself from this nightmare as her strength quickly diminished under his weight. She was no longer the fearless warrior she had been. Months of being used as a sex slave and barely nourished to keep her alive, were taking a toll on her otherwise strong and fast reflexes as a Shadowhunter soldier.

Isabella felt Sebastian positioning his hips inbetween hers and felt him jacking himself off on top of her, getting his cock hard and ready to be inserted into her. Not wanting to look at Sebastian as he raped her again, Izzy turned her head to the side, tears forming in her eyes. That is when she first saw her- Clary.

            Fear quickly took over Izzy’s features as she remembered the torture Clary had put her through, anger quickly forming as she remembered that it was a betrayal to the sisterhood she thought her and Clary had formed. But when she looked into Clary’s eyes, her heart broke. This wasn’t the same Clary that she saw the other night. This was her Clary- her sister. She saw the hurt behind her eyes, the begging of her soul as tears fell down her face. She gently formed a tiny, reassuring smile across her face hopefully letting Clary know that she forgave her, but her smile quickly turned to a look of pure agony when she felt her insides rip against Sebastian’s thrust.

            Izzy cried out in pain, her sobs filling the air as Sebastian continued his pounding. His hard cock pushed in and pulled out against her dry vagina, tearing her insides apart. He slapped his hand over her mouth to stifle her screaming, his own pants growing louder and louder as his orgasm came closer and closer. At last, his orgasm exploded into her. Izzy was always a fast fuck. A warm up before he went on to bigger and better things. He rode himself until every last seed had been deposited inside her cunt. He sat back on his hind legs, breathing deeply as he calmed himself down from his first round with his raven.

            “Ready for round two,” he said as he readjusted his position, this time grabbing her breasts in his hands and squeezing, her skin already forming bruises. He pinched her nipples hard and pulled them away from her chest, enjoying the elastic snap back of her nipples to her chest. Isabelle Lightwood had a body like an instrument of the gods’ and she was all his to play.

            Izzy’s wails filled the room for a second time and Clary couldn’t stop her crying out for Izzy against her gag. Her wrists and feet finding extra strength to try and rip themselves from her bonds, but the Queen wouldn’t have any of this.

            “No Clarissa Morgenstern,” she said pulling Clary’s face towards her’s so she could look into her tear stained eyes, “This is what happens when you forget your place.” She jerked Clary’s head so that she had to watch Sebastian rape Izzy over and over again.

            “Do not let me catch you closing your eyes, Clarissa,” the Queen demanded. “I want you to see the beauty of your punishment.” She trailed her hand down from Clary’s head and let it drag across her chest, over her abdomen, and settle down over her precious petals. Sticking two fingers into Clary’s vagina, the Queen began stroking Clary vigorously as she watched Sebastian rock into Isabelle Lightwood.

            When the Queen was satisfied that Clary was moist enough, she placed her own mouth over Clary’s vagina and began massaging her with her lips, letting her tongue sweep inside her canal, tasting her juices running down the sides.

            Against her minds commands, Clary’s traitorous body began to awaken, the arousal quickly forming a fireball of need to release against the Queen’s mouth. Her breathing became erratic and her hips began to shake and shiver with the tremendous building of her impending climax.

            Sebastian gazed over to the Queen giving oral to his baby sister and smiled, “Look Isabelle, Clarissa isn’t worried about you taking her punishement. She’s getting pleasured, while you get fucked. How unbefitting of a sister,” he teased as he forced Izzy on her stomach, cupping her ass cheeks wide and slamming his still erect cock into her anus, without missing a beat.

            Izzy and Clary’s cries of pain and pleasure, respectively, rang out from the young girls being driven mad, each from different ways, as they were taken again and again.

            Clary gripped the railing behind her as her climax finally released itself around the Queen’s mouth and Sebastian came cleanly in Izzy as he heard the sounds of his sister’s groans signaling her ending orgasm.

            The Queen licked Clary dry and then made her way back to her position lying next to Clary on her side. Sebastian just sat there, his cock still inside Izzy’s anus as he gazed over the three astonishingly beautiful women in his bed.

            Feeling his cock becoming harder with each passing thought, he quickly extracted himself from his raven-haired beauty and jumped over to thrust himself into his sister’s waiting and ready cunt, immediately starting a fast pace. The Queen would be next.

            With three beautiful women in his bed and the night still young, Sebastian knew this was definitely going to be one of the best nights of his life.


	18. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is betrayed by someone she thought she cared about. How will she pay the consequences? As always, I own nothing, leave feedback PLEASE!, and check out my other delicious stories! Happy reading!

Clary struggled to adjust her body in a more comfortable position. She had been place on a chair which leaned back at a forty-five degree angle and her ankles tied up into stirrups. Her legs were spread for easy access to her pussy to any man, woman, or creature that came through the closed door. Her mouth was gagged with a red ball, little holes cut into it to allowing her to breathe easier. She guessed there were some upsides to this horrific predicament she found herself in, but that was the only one she could think of right now.

            She didn’t know how long she had been there. All she knew was that it was cold and dark. It was so dark that she couldn’t even see her raised knees in front of her. Shivering in her spot, Clary felt her nipples tighten as a cold chill of air past over her. Wherever she was, there was an air leak.

            Was this some new, sick punishment Sebastian had thought up for her, she wondered. He was enjoying himself these last two weeks thinking of ways to break her spirit and remind her exactly who she was- his object, his possession, his whore.

            Clary felt a sob rising in her throat, but suddenly went still when she heard foot steps coming towards the door. Clary picked up her head to get a better look at the intruder, ready for anything or anyone to step over the threshold.

            The black silhouette of a man stood in the hallway, the light behind him shadowing his face. He stood there for what seemed like forever. Even though Clary couldn’t see his face, she could feel his eyes all over her. She squirmed, his unobstructed view of her pussy suddenly making her queasy.

            She jerked as the man finally moved, his hand reaching up to turn on the gas lamp next to the door. The light illuminated the small, stone room, bathing the man’s angelic features in a warm light. _Liam._

Clary let out a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding. She was safe for the time being. She and Liam had developed a bond together, while Sebastian was away. She laid her head back as he walked slowly to where she was displayed. He had a grin on his face that for some reason didn’t sit well with her.

            Liam placed his hands on Clary’s inner thighs and began massaging. The ministrations sent waves of heat straight to her core, warming her whole body. She began to feel a buzzing in her stomach, her mind going fuzzy with need.

            Liam inched two fingers into her cunt causing a sharp gasp to fall from Clary’s mouth. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her watching as her head turned from side to side, her eyes rolling back in her head.

            “I missed you, kitten,” he whispered as he found her clit with his thumb and began drawing circles around it.

            Clary’s hips bucked against his hand, her breath coming out in short gasps. Her brain was mush, she couldn’t form sentences, but one thought formed in her head. _Sebastian._

Instantly sobering, Clary’s eyes shot open and wide, her body desperately trying to still against Liam’s ministrations. Clary begged him to stop through her gag, shaking her head no as Liam picked up his pace.

            Frightened that Sebastian would punish her for being intimate with Liam, Clary began yelling for Liam to stop as her climax drew nearer. She couldn’t take any more of Sebastian’s punishments. She had to stop Liam before her sadistic brother found out.

            Clary was sobbing at this point, trying to hold back her orgasm was damn near driving her insane, but Liam kept on playing her pussy like a string-instrument, plucking and strumming her higher and higher.

            “Did I say you could touch her, Liam?” a male voice asked over Liam’s shoulder. Clary’s last sob got stuck in her throat, her heart immediately stopped beating and she could have sworn the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees.

            Liam slipped his fingers out of Clary’s cunt and brought them to his face, smelling her sweet and salty juices on his fingers. His eyes closed for a fraction of a second, his nose flaring when he took in her delicate smell.

            “I’m sorry, my Lord,” Liam said, grinning, “I have no control when it comes to your sister.” He bowed his head and took a step back so Sebastian could place himself in between his sister’s legs.

            Sebastian ran his black eyes up and down his sister’s splayed body, watching as her erratic breathing moved her chest up and down, her eyes wide with fear. He liked her like this, bound, gagged, and at his mercy. He ran his hand over her leg feeling the smoothness of her skin wash under his roughened hands. She had the nicest skin, he thought. It was a shame he would have to mark it tonight.

            Sebastian turned his eyes towards his sister’s and grinned, finding her aroused, protruding clitoris in her vagina and gave it a squeeze. Clary screamed against her gag as her whole upper torso rose in protest to his harsh treatment of her most delicate features.

            Sebastian yelled louder than her and squeezed again, muffling her yells of pain with his own yells, mocking her pain for his amusement. When he grew bored of this game, he let her pussy go and beckoned Liam over next to him.

            “Clarissa,” Sebastian crooned, waiting for his sister’s sobs to die down and for her to look at him. Growing inpatient he growled, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

            Clary slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother and Liam standing in front of her, a look of amusement in Liam’s eyes and a look annoyance from Sebastian.

            Sebastian smoothed his facial features and once again addressed his abused sister, “Clarissa, did you fuck Liam while I was away?”

            Clary looked from one man to the other, knowing that if she spoke the truth that she would be punished, but if she spoke a lie, the punishment would probably kill her. She slowly nodded her head yes.

            “Good answer,” Sebastian crooned, patting her stomach condescendingly. “I like it when we’re completely honest with one another, baby sister,” he said, slowly running circles around her naval with his finger. Clary’s eyes fluttered as the tingling sensation filled her groin with a sensual buzzing. She could feel the wetness inside her growing by the drop and it sickened her.

            “I think it’s time that Liam and I speak the truth,” Sebastian said taking his hand away from her stomach. He made his way around to stand beside Clary, his hand reaching up to place a couple strands of her hair behind her ear.

            “You see,” he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, “Liam was spying on you for me while I was away,” he said glancing at Liam as the other man took his old position between Clary’s legs.

            Clary’s eyes shot to Liam’s as feeling of hurt, confusion, and betrayal ran across her face. But all she saw in Liam’s face was cockiness, mischievousness, and lust. A quiet tear ran down her face. She had really thought she had found someone special in this otherwise horrific nightmare. It turns out, Liam was just like her brother, deranged and sadistic.

            Seeing the tear fall from her eye, Liam reached over her body with his long arm and wiped it away, “Do not cry, kitten,” he soothed, rubbing her cheek with his hand. “I truly loved our time together, playing your favorite games and fucking all your friends.” He pulled his hand away from her face and looked to Sebastian. “But I am first and foremost my Lord’s servant. Not even a tight pussy like you would make me break my loyalties.”

            Sebastian bowed his head in thanks to his subject and turned his attention back to Clary. “I want to show you what happens when one of my subjects is rewarded for their loyalty, sweet sister,” he whispered above her, “And maybe you’ll learn something along the way.”

            Sebastian grabbed a black, metal wand from his belt buckle and lightly tapped her chest, “Liam, Clarissa has been an awfully naughty girl while I was away.” Clary cried out as a white, hot flash of pain ripped through her body when Sebastian touched the zapper end to her nipple. She began to pant as sobs rose up in her throat. Sebastian slowly edged the zapper along her chest towards the other nipple. Clary squealed and tried to move her breast out of harms way, but her bonds kept her in place.

            Another zap against her other nipple made Clary cry out in pain, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her nipples burned from where she was sure two red splotches were forming around each tender nub. She felt Liam’s fingers pinch each one of her nipples, she hissed against the cool feel of his fingers around her.

            “Mmmm,” he moaned rolling her warming nipples in his hand, “Please let me fuck her, Lord Sebastian,” Liam breathed as he smoothed his hands up and down Clary’s upper torso. He mapped her sides and hips with his massive hands, enjoying the squirming girl underneath and how her reddened nipples danced just feet away from his salivating mouth.

            “Hmmm,” Sebastian said as he distractingly trailed his zapper over his sister’s groin and placed it just above her clit. “What do you think, Clarissa, should Liam fuck you as his reward for his service?”

            Clary didn’t hear the question as she was squealing in fear that her brother would zap her clitoris. She began shaking her head no erratically. She breathed the words “no” and “please” around her gag as Sebastian began tapping his wand against her labia.

            “Two bad,” _zap!_ “You don’t have a choice,” he laughed as Clary’s screams echoed against the cement walls of the room. Her legs pulled against the bonds, her sobs wracking her body. Her pussy began to turn a beautiful shade of red before Sebastian’s eyes. He remembered why his favorite color was red.

            “Now, my Lord?” Liam said through a strained breath, his cock was strenuously rigid, ready to be placed at Clary’s entrance. Sebastian snickered; Liam really had no patience when it came to Clarissa. He sighed; he guessed he was the very same way.

            “She’s all your’s Liam,” Sebastian said, “Take her for a ride.”

            But before he gave Liam control of the reigns, Sebastian grabbed Clary by the hair and forced her too look up at him with her tear stained face.

            “You may not cum unless I expressly give you permission. Do you hear that Clarissa, not a single drop leaves your tight pussy unless I say so?” He dropped her head roughly and took a step back. He holstered the zapper back into his belt buckle and loosened his own pants so he could grab his own girth in his hands.

            “No, no, no!” Clary cried behind the ball gag as Liam placed his penis directly in front of her vagina, the tip of his head touching the very outer patch of skin on her labia. Liam stuck his full length to the hilt in one thrust causing Clary’s hips to raise, her lips gasping for air as her muscles worked in overdrive to compensate for his size. Her vaginal walls seized, cramping against the forced entry and her body shook with shock.

            Liam wasted no time plowing into her already wet pussy from his earlier ministrations. Clary’s cries of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure as Liam lifted her legs a little higher to hit that sweet spot within her vagina.

            Clary’s eyes rolled back and she felt her inner thigh muscles shiver in ecstasy. She forgot about the earlier pain and basked in the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lion.

            Her moans became louder as her climax kept building a building, a fire consuming her insides. Her hips began jerking off the chair, meeting Liam’s thrusts with everything she had.

            She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and opened her eyes to see that it was Sebastian’s. His eyes were hooded as he stared at her, one hand over her mouth while the other jacked himself off, mere inches from her face. She looked at his cock and then back at him, unsure of what he wanted her to do.

            Without a word to her, Sebastian rammed his cock into Clary’s mouth. The quick parting of his hand from her mouth, taking her gag with it, and making her mouth open to gasp for air. This allowed Sebastian the perfect timing to slide himself in.

            Clary chocked on his girth, the tip of the head hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. She couldn’t breathe around his massive size and tried to push her head back little, but Sebastian roughly grabbed by the back of the head and forced his penis even deeper.

            “It’s not going to suck itself, you whore,” he said through gritted teeth, “If you want to cum, you will suck me off first.”

            Clary slowly began to suck her brother cock into her mouth, demanding her gag reflex to settle down. She felt the fire embers reigniting when Liam changed the angle once again pounding into her pussy. She took her brother fast and deep. When Liam hit her sweet spot, she would graze her teeth against Sebastian’s cock forcing Sebastian to buck his hips against her face.

            Liam found Clary’s clit with his hand in between them and began working her into a frenzy. She momentarily slowed her mouth on her brother in her state of ecstasy, but Sebastian grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to his groin.

            “Make me cum, Clarissa,” he said, thrusting his hips against her face, her nose smashing into his pubic hairs. “If you cum before I do, you _will_ be sorry.”

            Taking out her sexual frustrations on her brother, Clary double her efforts on his penis. She made sure that his full shaft slid into her mouth and when she came to the tip, her rough tongue smoothed along the tip, eliciting pre-cum. Sebastian gasped, “I’m so close.” His breathing became erratic. It was now or never, Clary sucked in as hard as she could, and then slid the edges of her teeth against his shaft.

            Sebastian flooded her mouth with his seed as he doubled over in pleasure, his screams of pleasure bouncing of the walls. He slid himself out of his sister’s mouth, rubbing his cock as it began twitching from the forceful ejaculation.

            With Clary’s job done, all her senses immediately focused on Liam and what he was doing to her pussy. Her eyes crossed as he pinched her nub and hit her g-spot at the same time. It was like going sixty to one hundred in two second with fireworks in the background.

            “Do you want to cum, Clarissa?” Sebastian teased as he placed his hand around her breast, feeling the tight, cold nipple in his fingers.

            “Y-y-yes,” she said, her words muffled by the ball gag that he had replaced around her mouth. She shuddered, as her whole body twitched with want.

            Sebastian leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Beg.”

            Clary whimpered and opened her eyes so she could look into her brother’s cruel eyes, “Please, Sebastian, can I cum?” she squeaked, her voice breaking on the last phrase.

            “Hmmm,” he said, teasingly. “Do you deserve to cum, little sister?” he said as he stroked her nipple. He ripped the ball gag out of her face, freeing her to speak plainly.

            “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” she yelled, sobs spilling from her pink lips, “Please, Sebastian, let me cum!”

            “I will allow it,” he said stilling his hand on her breast, “Cum now, Clarissa!”

Clary exploded around Liam’s cock, Liam joining her soon afterwards. Both of them shook from the momentous energy flowing back and forth from one of them to the other.

            Clary was gasping for breath. Her chest rising and falling under Sebastian’s roving hands.

            “Do you see what happens when you’re a good little whore, Clarissa,” he crooned, once again patting her on the stomach. “What do you say to your master?”

            “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she rushed, still not getting enough air through her lungs. “Thank you for letting me cum, master.” She closed her eyes against her exhaustion as she felt Liam slip his cock out of her used pussy.

            “Thank you, my Lord,” Liam groaned as he gathered his cock back into his pants. He was still straining to place himself back in his pants, but he did not want to ask too much of his Lord.

            Sebastian looked over at Liam and down at the bulge in his pants and smiled, “Surely you are not done, brother?” Liam looked at him quizzically before taking a long, wanting glance at the naked, sleeping girl before him.

            “But she is asleep, my Lord,” he said gesturing towards the sleeping girl between them.

            Sebastian looked at the peaceful girl before him, “What is a sleeping whore to a hungry cock?” he asked, his grin spreading across his face.

            “A quiet dinner,” Liam muttered as he once again shoved his cock deep within Clary’s pussy, not missing the wild-eyed beauty drastically pulled from her slumber to be fucked once again.

            “How about dinner and a show,” Sebastian asked slyly as he once again brought out the zapper. He trailed the blunt end along her startled face. He trailed it down her neck and over her breasts, teasing her where he might strike. He stuck the zapping end directly into her sensitive navel. “I wonder if she will cum for you first, or pass out from the pain?” _Zap!_


	19. Only A Sister's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wants to make a porno and what better way to do this than using his two favorite whore- Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Morganstern. How far are Izzy and Clary willing to go in order to survive Sebastian's latest cruel game? Read to find out and please review! I don't own anything. Happy reading!

            “Beautiful,” Sebastian whispered, his face buried behind a camera lens. He watched as the girls sat quietly on the bed, their hands in their naked laps, glancing nervously from one another and to the camera in front of him. He could smell the fear coming off of them in waves. It was intoxicating.

            Looking up from the camera, Sebastian studied the two naked women, his cock twitching at the site of the beauty. Both women were remarkably stunning in their own way and that is why Sebastian had chosen them to be his personal playthings. Sebastian only allowed himself the best; he did not own ugly things.

Leaning his body against the camera stand, he thought about the personalities of the two women. Deciding the mood of his first feature film was of the utmost importance. Where Isabelle was confident and headstrong, Clary was shy and relaxed. He could take this so many different ways, but which one was the best?

Finally making his decision, Sebastian looked to Izzy and gestured towards his sister

“Alright, my sexy dominatrix, you’re up. Make daddy proud.”

Dominant and confident were definitely the moods he wanted for his first film debut. He would mess around with other styles later. For now, he wanted to see Izzy’s dominating side.

He focused his attention back on Izzy and grinned, showing his white teeth.

            “Isabelle, I want you to stick your tongue down her throat,” he said crudely from behind the camera lens. He zoomed the camera so that their faces took up most of the screen, not wanting to miss a single second of their little introduction.

            When Clary gasped and Izzy didn’t budge, Sebastian growled in frustration. Bringing his head around the side of the camera. He looked at both of the girls, his eyes blacker than black with no ending, just bottomless pits.

            Sebastian slowly walked around the camera and stood inches away from their naked, and in Clary case, trembling, naked bodies. He reached out and in a powerful grip, twisted their nipples in a cold, hard grasp.

            Both girl’s winced against the pain, Clary crying out, arching her back, Izzy grabbing Sebastian’s hand, trying to dislodge his hand from her nipple. Sebastian only squeezed harder.

“Listen to me, you fucking whores,” he said through gritted teeth, “You _will_ do as I saw or, by the angel, the consequences will be severe.” He returned back to his position behind the camera. Smoothing his facial features, he began counting to ten.

He chuckled, thinking of the night ahead, “Of course, you may find that a sister’s love is exactly what you’ve been waiting for.

            Clary’s head snapped up at her brother’s words. She didn’t miss the hidden context, but chose to ignore Sebastian’s vulgar thoughts. She instead looked into Izzy’s eyes, who she loved deeply like a sister. However, being forced to be intimate with her sister sent all kinds of warning bells in the back of Clary’s mind.

Yes, she had been with the Seelie Queen before; being with woman didn’t bother her. However, being intimate with Izzy was a completely different story. She didn’t want Sebastian’s cruel games to tarnish any growing sisterhood her and Izzy were just getting to rebuild.

            Izzy watched as fear and uncertainty warred over Clary’s face, her heart breaking for the other girl. She understood the emotions running over Clary’s face as they were the same one’s she was desperately trying to keep off her own. Izzy composed herself. She knew that she was going to have to be the one to give Sebastian what he wanted if she and Clary were going to survive his latest games.

            Izzy mentally transformed herself into the vixen she had used, frequently, as a shield while dating men before the Shadowhunter war. She knew that there were rumors of her sexual exploits that embarrassed her family, but its what made her so valuable in the field- getting the information she wanted, when she wanted it. Tonight, she would use it to survive another night of Sebastian.

            “Kiss her,” Sebastian demanded again and Izzy complied. She took Clary’s head in between her hands and looked into her eyes. Green eyes met her dark brown ones and she tried to put all the love and assurance she could in that brief moment of sisterhood. She hoped that Clary could feel it too.

            Izzy lightly placed her lips on Clary’s mouth, instantly feeling her stiffen against the unfamiliar feeling of her feminine lips against her own. However, Clary instantly loosened when the pleasuring tingles of arousal formed around her when she felt the plush movement of Izzy’s mouth over her own.

            Clary raised her hands to hold onto each of Izzy’s hands cupping her own face. Izzy teased the entrance to Clary’s mouth with her tongue and moaned in want when Clary allowed her access.

            The kiss between sisters was a slow one, one that showed the love and tenderness shared between such bonds. One of secrets shared, tears wept, and the joyous sounds of laughter. It was a beautiful thing. They both forgot the circumstances surrounding them and gave into each other, paying no mind to the evil man exploiting their love for his amusment.

            Sebastian had caught the moment Izzy’s tongue slid inside Clary’s and watched in fascination as his sister reacted to the other woman. _Fucking hot,_ Sebastian thought. What a beautiful gift the angels had given him.

            He shook himself and focused his attention back to directing the scene.

“I think it’s time we add a little fun, don’t you Isabelle?” Sebastian asked over the camera. Isabelle bit the bottom of Clary’s lip and turned her head, dragging her lip with her as she looked at Sebastian slyly, nodding her head slowly.

            “I want the camera to see my sister’s beautifully naked body openly,” Sebastian commanded gesturing to the chair a little ways from where they sat on the bed.

            Izzy pouted looking from Sebastian to the bed, but Sebastian only chuckled, shaking his head, and snapped his fingers for her to hurry up. In a huff, Izzy rolled her eyes and got to her feet dragging Clary along with her. 

Izzy led Clary by her hands to the chair sitting in the middle of the room. Clary recognized it as the same chair she had been strapped to, when Sebastian and Liam had taken turns with her all night long. Her pussy was still sore in most places from that night, not to mention the other places they used the zapper on her soft, delicate skin. She shivered at the memory, but she allowed her sister to direct ash she took her seat in the chair. Izzy busied herself shackling Clary down in the chair.

            With her hands tied behind her back and her ankles firmly chained into the stirrups, Izzy stepped back and admired her work. Sebastian gave Izzy a ball gag and motioned for her to put it in Clary’s mouth.

            “My sister tends to make a lot of noise when she is allowed to use her mouth,” Sebastian said narrowing his eyes at his sister. Sebastian thought about what he just said and smirked, “Well, a lot of useless noises when her mouth isn’t firmly around my cock, but that is neither here nor there, so you best get on with it, Isabelle.”

            Izzy admired the stark red, silicone ball. She popped it in her mouth and lathered it with her own saliva. When she placed it against Clary’s mouth, it easily slid past her lips and lodged itself between her jaws. Never once did she break eye contact with Clary as she wet the ball with her mouth and placed it directly into Clary’s.

            Izzy circled behind Clary in the chair and fastened the ball gag into place at the base of her skull, making sure it was snug in place. She used her hands to gently lift Clary’s stunningly, shiny red hair out of the straps and let it flow, beautifully, like a lion’s mane, down her perfectly white back.

            Izzy ran her hands through Clary’s hair causing the girl to moan as little shivers coursed through her. Izzy loved the feeling of someone playing with her hair and wondered if it was the same for every other girl- she found that it was.

            She placed her hands on Clary’s shoulders and looked to Sebastian for her next instructions.

“Run your hands over her tits, Isabelle,” Sebastian said softly “I want to see them peak in arousal.”

Izzy smiled against Clary’s neck as she peppered kisses along her shoulder.

“I promise to make it good for you, sister,” she breathed into Clary’s ear, making Clary shiver against her breath running across her cheek. Izzy dropped her hands to Clary’s breasts, grabbing them in her strong, feminine hands.

            Clary moaned against the contact, her eyes rolling back in her head. Izzy licked her lips as she felt the hardening of soft nipples under the teasing feel of her fingers.

            “That’s it, Isabelle, nice and slowly,” Sebastian moaned into the camera, zooming in on Clary’s aroused nipples. Watching Izzy’s slim digits manipulate Clary’s breasts in an expert way made his own fingers itch in want, but he suppressed his arousal for the sake of his movie.

            Izzy squeezed both nipples atop Clary’s chest, watching as they turned from a pale pink to a deep red. Clary’s eyes squeezed shut as she shuddered, her chest arching into Izzy’s hands, begging for more.

            “Yes,” Sebastian crooned, “You know what to do, Isabelle.”

            Izzy looked through hooded eyes at the camera, “You want me to do what I hate?” she asked in a teasing whisper.

            “You know what I do to you that drives you crazy,” Sebastian crooned.

            Izzy smiled and returned her attention back to the redhead in her grasp. She bent over Clary’s shoulder and ran her fingernails over Clary’s stomach and chest, making sure that her fingernails raked across her already sensitive nipples.

            Clary gasped against the roughened contact, her breathing becoming quick and shallow. Her chest was rising and falling underneath Izzy’s ministrations. Her head whipped from side to side unable to move any other part of her body. She opened her eyes to look at the camera, a slight flash of begging in her eyes.

            “My sister is looking a little dry, Isabelle,” Sebastian directed, handing Izzy a tube of lotion. “What can we do about that?”

            Izzy read the lotion bottle, “Mmm, Strawberry Delight, my favorite,” she moaned pouring some of the liquid on her hands. Upon hitting her hand, the lotion instantly warmed her palms and she began to feel a tingling sensation. She kissed the side of Clary’s head and started on Clary’s shoulders.

            Clary’s head fell back against Izzy as her hands massaged her shoulders and her neck, the lotion sending waves of tingling warmth throughout her body. Little moaning squeals slipped from Clary’s mouth as Izzy once again teased her nipples and rubbed her breasts.

            Izzy looked to Sebastian for confirmation, smiling when he peered over the camera and gave her a wink. Izzy then let her hands travel farther down south, rubbing Clary’s stomach in slow, sensual motions. She teased Clary’s naval with her finger and barely grazed the pubic hair inches away.

            Clary loudly moaned, trying to inch her groin up so Izzy’s fingers would touch her pussy, but Izzy pulled back her hands just in time. Izzy leaned her head against Clary’s and whispered, “Soon, sister.” Izzy continued to massage Clary’s torso, making sure the lotion was well rubbed into her skin. The smell of strawberries coated the air, making Izzy hungry, but not for food.

            “You smell divine, sister,” Izzy whispered into her ear before she licked the inside of Clary’s ear. Clary shivered against the feel of her tongue intimately against her ear and Izzy smiled. “Almost good enough to eat,” she said and then bit lightly down on Clary’s earlobe.

            Clary gasped, shocked by Izzy’s actions and the effect it was having. To be honest, Clary loved the attention. Izzy was really good at this. Her legs started to tremble with need. Clary tried to close them, but her bonds kept them open.

            Sebastian zoomed in on Clary’s face wanting to capture it in growing arousal. He loved his sister’s eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy and the way her tongue swept out to moisten her pink lips.

            He began moving the camera angle down, letting it capture the way her nipples hardened under Izzy nails scraping them up and down, her chest rising and falling under her quick gasps of air and her stomach muscles twitching as her body came alive.

            Sebastian stilled the camera’s movement when he rounded her pubic mound and found what he was looking for- her clitoris. There, peaking out from her precious petals, was Clary’s shiningly, aroused clitoris.

            “What do we have here?” Sebastian asked in a mockingly shocked voice. “Isabelle, please show the camera our new little toy.”

            Izzy did what she was told and slid her body around Clary’s, bending down between her legs as to not obstruct the camera’s view. Izzy used her thumb and index finger to spread Clary’s labia, showing their audience the full picture of Clary’s throbbing clit.

            “Beautiful,” she moaned as she used her other hand to rub the nub in slow, teasing circles. Clary’s hips bucked upon feeling Izzy’s warm fingers on her cunt, but Izzy’s strong shadowhunter arms kept her down.

            Izzy turned towards the camera and looked straight into it, “I just want to kiss it,” she said teasingly, biting her lower lip seductively.

            Sebastian felt a shiver of pleasure run straight from his spine to his groin, forcing out the words, he moaned, “By the Angel, do it.”

            Clary’s head immediately shot up, eyes wide, as she watched Izzy’s lips descend on her small nub. Izzy wrapped her moist lips around Clary’s clit and started sucking lightly. Clary’s head flew back as tiny squeals escaped around her gag.

            When Izzy disengaged from Clary’s clit with a little pop, a gasp of air was heard being inhaled by Clary and a shudder going through her body on the exhale.

            Sebastian glanced over the top of the camera, “I think it’s time we kick it up a notch. How about you, ladies?” Izzy smiled and Clary whimpered, not knowing how much more of this she could take.

            “Isabelle, bring another chair over and sit down with your legs in the stirrups,” Sebastian commanded. When Izzy did what she was told, Sebastian went over and tied her wrists behind her back and her ankles were locked into the stirrups, mirroring Clary’s bonds.

            “Perfect,” whispered Sebastian as he used the wide angle lens on the camera to capture these two beautifully, aroused women in one shot. When he was satisfied with the image, he walked around the camera to his bag and began pulling out the items he needed. “And now for the hardware,” he said giddily.

            Both Izzy and Clary watched as Sebastian began building a stand in between their leg, one for each of them. A long arm extended from the base of the structure and pointed directly at the entrance to their pussies. Momentarily, confused, they both watched as Sebastian pulled two final items out of the bags- dildos.

            Both girls’ eyes widened when it finally dawned on them what the strange contraptions were in between their legs- fuck machines.

            Sebastian grinned at the fear and arousal that warred on both of his girls’ features. He stood between them, a dildo in each hand, placed at the entrance of both of their cunts.

            “Who says you can’t fuck more than one beautiful woman at a time?” he mused as he began inserting the tips of the dildos at the same time. Pulling out slightly and advancing a little further each time. He enjoyed the squealing of the girls at his mercy, his own hard member achingly straining in his pants.

            “What’s that you say?” he asked, with a knowing smile. “You have had this massive cock before?” he grinned at both of his girls. “That’s because it a carbon copy of my own dick.” He said laughing at the pure genius of it all.

            Both girls’ hips were erratically twitching against the massive girth of the dildo lodged inside of their tight pussies. When Sebastian was pleased with their depth inside each girl, he quickly hooked the edge of the base to the fuck machine.

            The action shot set up, Sebastian brought a chair in front of the camera and placed himself so the scene was shot over his shoulder. Each fuck machine had a manual handle so that he could manipulate the angle at which the machine fucked the pussy. Each machine was at arms distance from him as he settled down into his chair.

            He silently turned on the machines to their lowest thrust settings, watching as each girl reacted to the dick sliding in and out of them at an arousing pace, working their pussies into madness.

            Sebastian took his own dick out and began mirroring the fuck machines’ pace, pretending that his hand was their own tight cunts engulfing him whole. His moans began mixing with them as their climaxes grew, building on their sounds of the other’s carnal sounds.

            Sebastian needed more, so he carefully crafted each fuck machine to pound on it’s highest setting to hit the girl’s in their g-spots. Like each fuck was different, each g-spot was in a different location for each girl. It was a skill he had mastered long ago, finding a woman’s sweet spot. _And what a skill to have,_ he thought as he watched his sister and his raven come undone.

            “You are not to come unless I say so,” Sebastian demanded, rubbing his own cock with his hand feeling a build up of pressure within his balls. He knew he was close, but making them hold off on cumming until he was ready was half the fun.

            The girls began to cry out as their orgasms were at their maximum limit, each begging, one with words and squeals, the other with muffled words and moans. Sebastian didn’t say anything for a while he just focused on his own arousal. When he was satisfied that he was also at his maximum threshold, he again turned his attention to the women in front of him.

            “Clarissa, my lovely sister,” he crooned, “Are you ready to cum, my dear?” he asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Squeals flowed out of Clary’s mouth as she shook her head yes and her legs and arms thrashed against the bonds that held her in place.

            “You may cum, Clarissa,” Sebastian said and watched as his whole sister’s body lifted off the chair and she screamed her orgasm. The machine continued to fuck her as she came down from her first orgasm of the night.

            Smiling, Sebastian turned his head toward his black-haired raven. Sweat was pouring from Izzy forehead. Her chest was pumping up and down, trying desperately to get more oxygen in her lungs. Her breasts danced above her chest, giant plump spheres just waiting to be played with. Sebastian’s head fell back as he imagined his penis rubbing against her large breasts. He pictured his cock getting lost in her cleavage.

            “My raven,” he moaned, “beg for it.” He smiled as he heard her whimper.

            “My Lord,” she moaned, “Please let me cum,” her voice shook as squeals ripped from her throat.

            “Who do you cum for?” Sebastian said drinking in her straining face with pleasure.

            “Only you, my Lord Sebastian,” she began to whimper, “Please, please, please, let me cum.” She threw her head back as sobs began to form in her throat.

            Sebastian took pity on his raven and allowed her to cum. Izzy yelled and thrashed against her orgasm and her wet pussy rained cum all over the fuck machine. Her hips bucked wildly against the smooth silicone of the dildo firmly lodging itself further into her pussy.

            Sebastian watched in fascination as Izzy rode the fuck machine in expertise. He quickly jacked himself off to the site of both of his women in the post-orgasm states. Both sweating profusely, their pussies being worked on continuously, never giving them a moments peace.

            He came in his hand at the thought of this night’s pleasures. He would have them screaming his name, their minds turning to jelly while they suffered orgasm after orgasm.

            Just as Izzy finally made her way down from her orgasm, Sebastian turned his attention back to his baby sister as he heard the machine fucking her through her second orgasm of the night. It was like a never-ending orgasmic symphony. As one whore was coming off of her orgasm, the other was roughly being fucked to her next one.

            Sebastian placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles. Even an evil Lord had time to listen to the sounds of a beautiful melody.


	20. Obeying the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in a while, Sebastian has the urge to give little gifts. However, what Clary and Jace are blinded to is that Sebastian never does anything without ulterior motives. I own nothing except the plots of these little one shots (if you'd even call them plots). Don't forget to leave feedback! I crave it like the cookie monster craves chocolate chip cookies...well I crave those too! Happy reading!

            Jace, his head thrust down between his legs, as the guard took him to the Angel knows where, was trying his best to keep his footing. The last thing he wanted was to end up sprawled on the floor in from of this goon. The guards often took advantage of the prisoners when they fell to the floor citing that it was their punishment for being “so damn clumsy.” He guessed they couldn’t help their dicks penetrating the prisoners lying defensively on the floor.

           He had made that mistake, _once,_ and he was treated to a beating and raped as hundred of passerbys watched, their eyes leering and their mouths smirking. He vowed to himself, that he would never let that happen to him again and so whenever he was moved from place to place, Jace put all of his Shadowhunter training to work, balancing his weight, constantly shifting so that gravity could not sneak up on him and pull him down to a worse fate than death.

           Suddenly pulled from his intense concentration, Jace was roughly pushed into a room, a sign that the guard was unhappy his poor treatment of the prisoner was not rewarded on their way here. He supposed that the next time him and the guard met, he would not get so lucky.

            Staring at the door as it closed, Jace let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding the whole way here. His intense concentration sometimes took priority over other things- like breathing. When he finally allowed himself to relax, he took in his surroundings, wondering why it was that he was brought to this new place in the castle. Instantly, he noticed the beautiful form of a naked woman sitting on a bed not too far from where he stood. He swallowed hard. _Clary_.

            He nearly stumbled trying to get to her all memories of their previous encounter gone from his mind. This was his Clary, the demons he saw in her eyes washed away, leaving sad, broken orbs.

            Before he could cradle her in his arms, his path was blacked by a dark figure.

            “Sebastian,” he spat. “Move out of my way,” he seethed, his urge to kill the man before him only curved by his need to make sure Clary was alright.

            Sebastian chuckled, “That’s hardly the way to greet the man who is going to give you a gift.”

            Jace straightened up to his full height and looked Sebastian square in the eye, “I don’t want anything from you, Sebastian, you son of a –“

            “At least hear me out,” Sebastian cut in. “I’m willing to give you and Clarissa a night together,” he said glancing at his sister who still had not made eye contact with anything but the floor.

            “On two conditions,” Sebastian continued. “One, I get to watch you make your _sweet love_ with my sister,” he said rolling his eyes. “And two,” he continued, “ You will ask my permission before either of you cum,” He smirked, aiming that last bit at Clary as well.

            Clary peeled her eyes from the floor and looked at her brother, “Yes, master. I am your’s, to please you any way I can.”

            Jace’s heart broke into a million pieces for Clary. What had Sebastian done to her? He wanted to reach out and wrap her in his arms, telling her over and over again that he would never let him hurt her again. But here they were, in Sebastian’s world, getting hurt in his sick games day after day, Clary getting the worst of it.

           “Go on,” he said, motioning toward the bed, “I want to see you two fuck like the crazy little bunnies I know you two are.”

           Sebastian took a seat in the chair next to the bed and put his fingertips together, waiting for Jace to make a move.

           Jace walked over to Clary and took her hands in his own. He waited for her to look into his eyes and when she did, he finally spoke to her.

          “What do you want, Clary?” he asked barely in a whisper.

          Clary looked at him, a whole lifetime of emotions fleeting across her eyes.

          “He wants me to want you,” she started, “And I do, Jace. I’ve never wanted anyone so badly in my life.”

          Clary cast down her eyes, “It’s not that I just _want_ you, I _need_ you, Jace.” She gripped onto his hands and bowed her head. Jace heard the barely audible “please” pass by her lips.

          Jace’s resolve not to give into Sebastian’s sadistic whims quickly came tumbling down. He would do anything for Clary and he knew that. Even if that meant making love to her with her bastard of a brother only a couple of feet from them.

          Jace straightened his shoulders, the will to make this time with Clary one of love, forgiveness, and a safe place, even if momentarily, away from the clutches of her brother.

            Not knowing how to begin, Jace slowly laid Clary down on the bed, his body carefully leaning down on top of her. He couldn’t help himself as he looked over at Sebastian sitting in his chair, a cocky grin on his face. He was drinking in every move they made. Jace couldn’t un-see the bulge protruding from Sebastian’s pants and swallowed the angry lump in his throat, a slow growl escaping his lips. Sebastian just raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

           “Just look at me, Jace,” Clary whispered placing her hands on either side of his face, directing his eyes away from her brother and back to her. She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly, “It’s just me and you, okay?”

            Clary reached out her head to his and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jace lowered himself down on top of Clary and deepened the kiss his attention once again turning to focus on her. He had missed Clary so much, since the night of their last coupling, that it broke his heart to be with her like this.

            He brought his head up to look at her watering, green eyes and whispered, “I love you, Clary Fray.” He brought his head down and kissed both eyes, tears falling down her face. He trailed his kisses down from her face to her neck. These kisses weren’t quick or rough, but slow and intimate, each one telling her how much he loved her.

            Clary brought her arms up to his head and threaded her fingers through his golden hair. She loved the feeling of his hair running through her fingers. For a minute she forgot where she was and actually felt peaceful.

            Jace trailed his kisses down her neck and across her chest before coming to a brief halt on her beautifully, pert breasts. For a moment he just stared at her beauty, her small stature dwarfed under his huge bulk. She looked so fragile. He was scared that if he put too much of his weight on her, she would shatter.

            Clary opened her eyes in confusion, asking with her eyes why he had stopped. Noticing the lust and worry warring his face, she gave him a small smile, butterflies tingling in her stomach knowing that he would always think of her first. She brought her hands to his face and stroked his cheeks, reassuring him that she was all right.

            Jace turned his head to plant a small, wet kiss along her palm and then brought his mouth down along her breast. The softness of her breast in his mouth nearly made Jace orgasm right there. His tongue fluidly slid over her mound, sweeping over her hardening nipple. He became fascinated with her nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth.

            Clary bucked into Jace’s mouth upon feeling his mouth engulf her breast. His hand quickly found her other nipple and began tantalizing it, readying it for his mouth’s assault. In one quick movement, Jace switched his mouth from one breast to the other, while his other hand sought the saliva-lathered breast and continue its ministrations.

            Clary felt the white, hot pressure bubbling beneath the surface in her groin and lightly pushed the top of Jace’s head silently telling him what she wanted. Jace complied and began trailing wet kisses down her torso, teasing her with licks around her naval.

            When he came to her pussy, her stuck his nose right in between her legs and inhaled. She smelled salty and sweet at the same time, it was the strangest thing, but it was heavenly.

            Jace firmly planted his lips against Clary’s labia and gave her pussy a kiss, laughing against her throbbing clitoris when her legs shook with arousal. Jace immediately inserted his tongue into her canal, seeing how far he could reach inside her vagina with his tongue. He used his hands to spread her legs farther so he could get to his maximum length.

            Clary’s hands shot out to either side of her, her hands forming fists in the sheets as her climax raged within her. Her head thrashed from side to side, her temperature heating up to a boiling point. She began to sweat and she knew she was close.

            “Sebastian, I need to come,” she begged, her eyes squeezed shut, panting loudly. She waited patiently for Sebastian to give her permission, but it never came. She snapped her head up and glared at her brother. He sat across the room with his fingers interlaced with one another and a sly grin on his face.

            “Sebastian!” Clary whined, she swallowed a sob. “Please,” came a whisper from her mouth.

            Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Fine, you may cum for your precious Angel.”

            Clary came into Jace’s mouth, showering him with her natural juices. Jace lapped them up happily. When he was satisfied that he had licked her dry, he licked his way up her body and placed kisses along her jaw as she came back down from her orgasm.

            “Was that good for you?” he asked, biting down on her earlobe.

            “Mmm hmm,” she moaned, “It’s your turn.” She took her hand and slid it between them cupping his shaft with her small hand. They both shuttered, as her hand was just able to circle the whole girth.

            “Dammit Clary,” he breathed heavily into her ear. Clary just smiled and began pumping his shaft with her hand. One of Sebastian’s favorite things was when Clary’s hands or mouth was wrapped around his penis, so Clary was very familiar with what men liked when playing with their dicks.

            At first her hands ran long and tight strokes, pulling all the blood she could to the head of his penis and then she switched to short, quick thrusts to help harden him quicker.

            Jace had to lean his head down on Clary’s shoulder as he panted against her handling of his cock. Her hands were so feminine and small, but they held a great power over him and it nearly caused him to cum on the spot.

            When Clary was satisfied with his hardness, she changed her focus to single out his scrotum. When she came to the base of his penis during her strokes, she made sure her fingers quickly grazed his ball sack.

            Jace bucked his hips into her hand, pretty close to her own entrance and they both moaned. Clary took her hand from his shaft and fully cupped his balls, bouncing them in her hand, testing their weight. She lightly pulled on them, squeezed them enough to cause Jace to form sweat on his brow. She quickly took up more pumping with her hands, determined to see Jace cum in her hands.

            When Jace began seeing flashes of light, he knew he was close. He opened his eyes to Clary and knew what he had to do, but he did not want to do it.

            Clary looked into his eyes and pleaded with him, “Do it, Jace. Just ask,” she whispered slowing her thrusts only by a fraction. Jace grunted and then took a deep breath.

            “May I please cum, Lord Sebastian?” Jace muttered through clenched teeth. His eyes shutting tight against the growing heat in his balls. He waited for his answer, but no answer came.

            “I said, can I come, Lord Sebastian,” he fumed turning his head towards the dark prince in the chair across the room. Sebastian just sat there, a grin on his painfully, beautiful face.

            “No,” is all he said and Jace’s blood boiled. He was about to retort something back to him, but he felt Clary stiffen underneath him and he turned towards her. He saw tears spilling from her eyes.

            “And if you do,” Sebastian said, “Clary will receive ten lashes from my whip.” He gestured towards the whips lining the walls of the room making Jace swallow bile rising in his throat.

            Frustrated, sexually and mentally, Jace hit the pillow with his fist mere inches from Clary. He laid his head down on her shoulder and willed his orgasm into submission. His whole body trembled with the strength it took to keep it all in. He heard Clary sobbing, her small hands rubbing his back in slow circles hoping to soothe his body down.

            When his body had calmed down, he lifted his head and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. She sniffled as she looked into his eyes and Jace knew that she had never looked more beautiful.

            Clary placed her hands on Jace’s shoulder and whispered, “I’m so sorry Jace. I absolutely hate this. He’s punishing me by punishing you.” More tears spilled over the edges of her eyes.

            Jace brought his mouth down on her face, kissing her tears and placing a small kiss on her mouth.

            “No, baby. He’s doing this because he’s doesn’t know how it truly feels to be loved by someone,” he touched his nose to her’s and breathed. “I can make the hurt go away,” he said lowering his bottom half so that their groins were touching.

            Jace began rocking into her hips, her gasps and moans fueling his renewed arousal. He took his own cock in his hand and placed it just outside the entrance to her cunt. Even if Sebastian didn’t allow him to cum, he knew that Sebastian had a soft, sadistic spot for his sister and would love to see her cum. So Jace decided he would show Clary what is was like to cum for someone he really loved her, unconditionally. He looked into her swollen eyes and smiled.

            Clary wrapped her hand around his larger one and together they slid Jace’s cock inside of her. Clary’s mouth immediately formed an O-shape as Jace filled her to her maximum limit. Jace took this as his opportunity to kiss her mouth, his tongue sliding in to explore her moist cavern.

            Clary moaned into Jace’s mouth as he began slowly pumping his erect penis in and out of her tight pussy. She planted her hands on his back and slowly raked her nails up and down his back causing Jace’s own moans to become lost in Clary’s mouth.

            Together, they met each other’s hips with each thrust, moving them closer and closer to their impending orgasms. Jace found Clary’s already enlarged clit and began fondling it with his roughened fingertips. Clary squealed in delight and new she was close to coming.

            She once again started begging her brother to let her cum.

            “Sebastian I need to cum. May I cum, please, may I cum?” she squealed as Jace flicked her clit with his finger.

            “Who is your master, sweet sister?” Sebastian asked watching his sister struggle to hear his question over her moans and squeals.

            “Y-y-you are, Sebastian. You are my master.” She panted, holding her breath to keep her orgasm from exploding.

            “And to whom does you pussy belong to?” he asked.

            “To you! My pussy belongs to you. Now please let me cum!” she yelled, sobs escaping her lips.

            “Very well, Clarissa, you may cum,” Sebastian said, waving his arm in dismissal.

            Clary screamed her orgasm, Jace still riding her as she came back down. He didn’t stop or slow down; he was too caught up in the moment of hearing and feeling the intensity of Clary’s own orgasm. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself explode into Clary’s pussy. His seed flowed freely into her clamping and unclamping core. It felt like ecstasy to finally be able to release his seed into her.

            He continued to ride out his orgasm when he finally picked up on Clary crying his name. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she had fear in them- not exactly the picture he wanted to see after they both just had an orgasm.

            And then it dawned on him, he had forgotten to ask permission if he could cum. Jace swallowed as he came to a grinding holt on top of Clary. He looked down at her, his own fear mirroring her’s.

            The hair on his neck rose as he felt Sebastian coming up behind them.

            “Someone’s been an awfully naughty boy, angel boy,” Sebastian said in a sing-song voice. Jace’s body shivered against Clary’s. Sebastian was a sick son of a bitch and the Angel only knew what would happen next.

            Clary thought she was going to throw up. Everything was going so well for their horrendous circumstances, but now Sebastian had gotten what he wanted. It came to Clary, that maybe this was what Sebastian had wanted all along- to punish her by setting Jace up to be punished.

            “Clarissa knows what happens to those who disobey me, don’t you baby sister,” he said, his eyes glancing over her. His eyes ran over her disheveled look and felt his own dick harden in his pants.

            “Sebastian, please,” she whispered, “Please don’t do this to him. Punish me instead.” She held out her hand, hoping to entice her brother knowing his hunger for her pain.

            Sebastian laughed nocking her hand away, “Oh, but sister,” he said gleefully, “Jace has broken my rules.”

            He snapped his fingers in the air and two guards came in.

            “And you know how I am about disobedience, dear sister.” He looked to the guards standing and ready to hear their next order.

            “You know what to do,” he commanded as he began to undress himself.

            Jace braced himself on top of Clary, daring either one of the guards to touch her, but the guards were too strong, for even Jace. In less than a second, one guard was hauling Clary off of the bed by her hair and the other was shackling Jace down onto the bed.

            Clary struggled against the guard, but he quickly pinned her to a wall, his hand crushing her throat.

            “Be still whore,” he gruffed against her and Clary stilled fearing that one false move and her windpipe would be crushed, “You don’t want to miss you pretty boy getting destroyed, do?”

            “Don’t hurt her,” Jace yelled, furious at his inability to protect the woman that he loved.

            “Oh, Jace,” Sebastian said condescendingly, “I would not worry about my sister right now. It would be you that I would worry about.” Sebastian didn’t miss the swallowing of Jace’s throat or the beads of sweat that began forming on his brow. He thrashed against his shackles as Sebastian climbed on the bed, naked as Jace was and sauntered over to him like a wild cat stalking his prey.

            “So, you don’t like to play by the rules, do you, Angel boy?” Sebastian asked, playing with a small wand in his hand. Jace couldn’t figure out what it was, but he knew it wasn’t any good. Sebastian trailed the stick around Jace’s chest watching as Jace’s eyes followed the stick.

            Sebastian heard Clary trying to yell for Jace, but the guard had clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling her screams. He knew that she knew what he held in his hand.

            “So, you think you can cum into my pussy without my permission,” he said through gritted teeth. _Zap!_ He shocked Jace’s left nipple. Jace screamed against the pain and rattled his chains.

            “You fucker! I’ll fucking kill you for this!” he spat, his eyes watering from the pain.

            Sebastian ignored the outburst and continued running the stick around on Jace’s chest, teasing him on where he might shock him next.

            _Zap!_ Another shock was delivered to the right nipple sitting on top of Jace’s masculine chest. Jace’s torso arched off the bed, yells ripping from his throat. Clary cried in the corner, still being held against the wall by her throat. She understood the agonizing pain of the wand. Each shock Sebastian gave to Jace, she felt it too, as if he were delivering the shocks to her.

            Sebastian scooted himself down over Jace’s body so he could see Jace’s cock mere inches from his own. Sebastian looked into Jace’s eyes and grinned an evil grin that made Jace’s stomach churn sourly.

            Sebastian placed this tip of the wand directly against Jace’s scrotum.

            “Whatever shall we do to make you obey?” _Zap!_

Jace howled in pain, sobs leaving his throat. Clary was screaming as well, a perfect melody in Sebastian’s ears.

            “You will get one shock for every orgasm you and my sister had tonight,” he grinned, placing the tip of the wand over the head of his penis.

            Jace’s eyes grew wide, he bucked his hips trying to fling Sebastian off of him, but Sebastian was stronger than he was. _Zap!_

Jace strained so hard against the pain that no sound came out of his mouth and his face turned blood red. He was gasping for air now, his hands repeatedly banging against the chains binding him to the bed.

            “Last one,” Sebastian teased as he stroked Jace’s penis with the wand. Jace’s breathing sped up exponentially preparing himself for the last blow.

            Sebastian placed his spare hand around Jaces cock and raised it up, placing the wand against the skin between his balls and his shaft.

            “You will learn to obey me, baby brother,” he smiled at the boy as he delivered the final shock. _Zap!_

The scream that ripped from Jace’s mouth wasn’t like any other that night. It was the cry of pure agony and it shattered Clary’s heart. She watched as the man she loved was reduced to a pile of sobs and begging for Sebastian to stop.

            Sebastian put down the wand and placed his hands on top of Jace’s thighs and began rubbing him, soothingly.

            “Oh, but Jace,” he crooned, “We are just getting started.”

            Jace cried out as Sebastian flipped him over on his stomach.

           “You have such a beautiful ass, angel boy,” Sebastian said admiring the muscled structure before him. He placed both his hands on either cheek and squeezed. He cupped and molded Jace’s ass getting to know the cheeks that soon his cock would be buried in.

           He parted Jace’s cheeks with his hand and stole a glimpse at his puckered anus. Quickly inserting two fingers, Sebastian stretched Jace’s anus. He didn’t miss the moaning coming from the boy under him and smiled a sickening smile.

          Jace’s hips were hoisted into the air as Sebastian placed his penis at the entrance to Jace’s ass. He nestled his tip into his anus and then gripped the boy’s hips into his hands.

             In one powerful thrust, Sebastian buried his cock to the hilt into Jace’s ass. Jace strained against the intrusion, his instinct to claw himself away, but Sebastian’s firm grip on his hips kept him into place.

             Sebastian’s eyes crossed and he bent over in ecstasy. Jace was so unbelievably tight. It took him a couple of minutes to adjust himself and begin his thrusting.

             Jace just laid there, taking whatever Sebastian gave to him: fast, slow, deep, shallow. He didn’t care; he just wanted it over with.

             Sebastian pounded into Jace and looked over at his sister, her quiet tears spilling over her cheeks.

             Sebastian looked to the guard and pointed to his sister. “I want you to pleasure her while she watches her angel boy getting fucked,” he commanded.

             Clary gasped as the guard began chuckling, “With pleasure,” he murmured, his foul-sticky breath washing over his face. His one hand still pinning her to the wall, he took his other hand and began rubbing the outside of her cunt.

            “Lets see what we have down her, little lady,” the guard breathed into her face. He ran his fingers through her wet curls, his fingers mapping the outside of her cunt, teasingly.

            Clary’s legs instantly became jelly. She tried to shake his hand off, but he was relentless. He stuck two fingers inside her and began milking her pussy, his side pushing up against her as he leaned into her small figure. She could feel his arousal poking into her thigh. She wanted to throw up, but her body betrayed her as her nipples peaked, a slow fire began to burn within her.

            Jace watched as the guard fondled Clary and let his own silent tears fall from his eyes. He could feel Sebastian on top of him becoming erratic in his thrusts, signaling a pending climax. Jace braced himself for the oncoming rush of juices to be poured inside of him.

            “Make her cum with me,” Sebastian demanded of the guard and in reply the guard found Clary’s clitoris and began his assault. Clary squealed and struggled against the strong male, but it was no use. She gave up as the growing climax overwhelmed her system. Her squeals became louder and louder.

            “Here I cum,” Sebastian yelled and he dumped his seed into Jace. Making sure he pumped every last seed into Jace. Sebastian didn’t stop until he heard Clary moan out her own orgasm.

            Sebastian sat back on his hind legs, but still kept his penis erect in Jace’s anus.

            “Now you know what happens to those who disobey me,” he said, pushing his penis as far as it would go into Jace’s ass. Seeing his cock buried all the way in between Jace’s ass cheeks made his cock rigid all over again.

            “I think we will keep going,” he mused. He waved his hand over for the guard to place Clary back on the bed. The guard shackled her right next to her angel and Sebastian had to just look at his prizes.

            “Tonight, I will have the both of you screaming, _my name_ , not each other’s,” he said coyly. “I will not stop until I have orgasm’d three times the number of your earlier orgasms,” he mused beginning his pumping into Jace’s ass once more.

            Jace said nothing, but Sebastian heard his sister’s cries. He turned to her and smiled a wicked smile, “Do not worry, lovely sister,” he gestured to the guard next to the bed, still lusting after her with his greedy eyes.

“Oh no, Clarissa, don’t be jealous. The guards can play with you while Jace becomes more accustomed to my cock in his ass.”

            The guards tore their armor from their bodies, there dicks standing erect in between their legs. Clary kicked and thrashed her arms at them as they heaved themselves onto the bed. She looked to Jace, but only saw a shell of him, his eyes staring into nothing.

As the guards ascended on his trapped baby sister, her screams echoing throughout the room, Sebastian turned his attention back to the well-muscled boy lying under him and began pounding him into the soft mattress of the bed. It was good to be _master._


	21. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't done punishing Clary for her disobedience and doesn't pass up an opportunity to give one of his subjects to get a little revenge on his little sister. Of course, he has to watch! Please read and review! Happy reading!

 

Simon laid in the crisp, cool sheets, a brunette on his right and a blonde on his left. Their naked breasts were nestled comfortably at his sides, their slow breathing gently pushing the breasts’ plumpness against him. His penis began to twitch with renewed arousal as he thought about the two beautiful women in his bed. The only thing he was missing was a beautiful red head. _His_ red head.

Simon glanced up at the ceiling, lost in thought, picturing Clary’s naked body sliding around on top of him, pleasuring him, with her warm, wet mouth teasingly raking her teeth along his rigid shaft.

Simon moaned. The little minx was just too far out of his reach. Sebastian constantly monopolized her time, so Sebastian never had a chance to feel her petite curves below him, or her small hands running along her chest, her nails scraping his back in pleasure.

Sebastian huffed in annoyance. When was he ever going to get a chance to take that pussy for a ride? His mouth salivated at the thought that maybe one day Sebastian would give him that pleasure. To be able to slide his cock into his former best friend sent delicious shivers throughout Simon’s body. He dreamed of finally having the power over that little minx, to show her that _she_ was _his._ Not the other way around. But there were rumors, that the little vixen had got herself into a load of trouble when Sebastian returned to the castle. Simon just smiled thinking about it.

Every since Sebastian had gotten back from his travels, things had changed drastically for Simon. He was freed from his dehumanizing cage and no longer summoned to play Clary’s sex games. No, he was free to move about the castle at his own leisure and through Sebastian’s gift of male penis enhancement, he had all the women he could possibly want. Women flocked to his bed wanting to feel the vampire with a big cock pounding into them all night, his vampire stamina was legend.

He smirked, looking down at his cock and admired the stunningly erect penis that lied twitching on his stomach. _If only Clary could see me know,_ he thought to himself. She had humiliated him, tying him down for her pleasures while she made fun of his less-than-admirable penis at the time. She hadn’t taken him seriously as a lover and that burned Simon to the core. They could have been great lovers, if only she had given him the chance. Well, come hell or high water, Clary would pay drastically for her disrespect. He just had to find a way to get her underneath him.

Simon sighed, Sebastian was a possessive fuck and had his claws so deep into Clary at this moment, punishing her, that Simon felt it would be many moon cycles before he could taste his revenge.

_Still,_ Simon thought, _life is too bad at the moment._ He looked at the two women, sleeping peacefully in his bed, their not-so-peaceful and quiet evening running through his mind. The things he did to the women was animalistic, their sounds just the same. His penis began to stand on end the more he thought about last night and a wicked idea came to him.

_Having my penis pounding inside them as they muster awake should be an exotic site. I wonder how they would like to be fucked awake,_ he wondered to himself, carefully extracting himself from their warm bodies. He positioned himself at the entrance of the brunette’s pussy, she was a tad bit tighter than the blonde, and was about to push in when a banging noise came from the door.

Both girls were startled awake by the sudden noise ringing throughout the room. The stone walls were great for bouncing the sounds of sex off the walls, but for any other purpose, they were just annoying. Simon growled in irritation.

“Go away, I’m busy,” he ordered, his tone dripping with anger. He turned away from the door and nestled the tip of his penis against the girl’s already slick entrance. Simon stifled a moan when he heard the guard replying.

“Lord Sebastian requests your immediate presence, sir,” the guard said from the other side of the door. Simon paused, momentarily confused. He hadn’t talked to Simon for _days_ since he got back. He had left Simon’s side after his male enhancement and said something along the lines of “I’ll summon you when it’s time.” But what did he mean by that Simon wondered. Unless. _Clary._

Simon smiled coyly, slithering off the bed, penis still erect, hardening even harder at the thought that maybe his time had finally come. He threw on some sweatpants not even bothering to cover up the massive bulge protruding from his crotch. Both girls eyed him and giggled when they saw his bouncing member between his legs.

Simon quickly stepped towards the door, but upon remembering something, he turned to the girls still dreamy-eyed in his bed.

“Don’t rush off ladies,” he said, “I’m not done with either of you yet.”

He closed the doors to the sounds of the girls giggling and turned towards the guard, motioning him to take him to Sebastian. The guard bowed his head and began leading Simon through the halls of the castle.

Simon laughed inwardly, the castle looked as though it were modeled after one of his D&D computer games. He half expected an ogre to jump out at him, maybe a dragon to fly by a window, or to maybe be solicited by an elf princess. Human Simon always had wet dreams about D&D and a certain red-head needing rescuing. Of course Simon was the brave night who always saved her and he was kindly rewarded by their coupling among animal skins, underneath the stars.

Admiring the infrastructure of the castle, Simon loved the stonewalls that reached to incredible heights, the doors that were made of solid, oak wood, and the old banners that hung from the ceilings. What made the atmosphere so ominous were the low burning torches hung just above head level, lighting the way for its inhabitants.

  _Maybe this is why we all spend so much time in the bedroom,_ he mused to himself _Not a whole lot of life out here_. He smirked to himself. _As if,_ he thought _all the life they needed was behind their closed doors_.

Since Sebastian had defeated the Clave in the great War, the people of Edom were free to do as they pleased as long as they swore allegiance to Lord Sebastian. With Sebastian’s dark rule, the souls of Edom become more and more corrupt. The inhabitants become greedy for three things: money, power, and sex. Simon loved every bit of it.

_Now this is a society I can live with,_ Simon laughed inwardly, his cock pressing into his pants at an aching angle. He had to stifle a moan when he tried to adjust himself. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the guard had stopped moving. They were finally here.

“Lord Sebastian is waiting for you in there, sir,” he said pointing to the massive oak doors to his right. Simon looked towards the door, his eyes immediately pulled to the muted light seeping under the doorway signaling that the room, was in fact, hosting people behind it’s threshold.

Confused and slightly intrigued, not knowing why Sebastian would want to meet him in a room instead of his meeting rooms, Simon approached the door. When he raised his hand to knock on the door, the door swung open before his fist could land on the wooden frame.

Sebastian stood on the other side of the massive door, a big grin plastered on his face.

“Simon, my friend, I am pleased that you could join me. Please, come in,” he said motioning for the other male to join him.

Nervous all of a sudden, Simon stepped across the door’s barrier cautiously. If there was anything he didn’t like about Sebastian, it was the fact that he loved to play games, the kind of sick games that he usually ended up hurt or humiliated by. He looked around the room, curious as to what may be the game this time; the room was like all the others he had seen while he stayed here at the castle, lightly furnished with no windows.

Simon continued to take in his surrounding noticing two things that no other room he had been in had possessed. One was an armoire and tables of all his sexual fantasies laid out before his eyes. Walls lined with whips and chains, closets full of ropes, costumes and vibrators, tables displaying gags, butt plugs and other kinky objects. The second thing he noticed, and by far his favorite item in the room, one that made his cock stand straight up, was a certain petite redhead hogtied and gagged on the bed across the room.

Her wrists and ankles were tied together separately and then a single piece of rope, inches long, tied her wrists behind her, to her ankles. The simple, white cloth gag in her mouth letting her brilliantly red hair stand out in flames around her beautiful face.

Simon looked into her beautiful, green eyes and saw sadness, guilt and fear. Simon breathed in the fear radiating from every pore of her being and let his eyes rake across her small, naked body. She was trembling under his animalistic hunger she saw in his eyes. She saw the barely restrained lust in his eyes and swallowed against her sobs.

This was human Simon’s darkest fantasy and vampire Simon’s reality; his mouth immediately formed a cruel smile across his face. This is exactly what he had been waiting for. The tables were finally flipped. He had the power and she was at his mercy. _Finally._

Sebastian came up behind Simon and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I think you have some unresolved feelings towards my sister.” Both Simon and Sebastian watched, the same smirks on their faces, as they watch Clary scramble to loosen herself from her bonds, but all she was doing is giving the sadistic men the joy of watching her squirm in the bed, her breasts bouncing deliciously atop her chest.

“Ah yes, my Lord. Your sister and I have a lot of things to work out,” he said absentmindedly taking his pants-covered cock into his hand and stroking himself..

“Then she’s all your’s,” Sebastian whispered in Simon’s ear and gave him a little push.

Simon licked his lips and made his way over at a lazy pace towards the bed, taking in all Clary had to offer, visions of his games unfolding before his eyes. He watched as Clary’s eyes became bigger and bigger as her drew nearer.

When he reached the end of the bed, he reached his hand out to her and ran it through her soft, red curls atop her head, enjoying the softness running through his fingers. Countless times he imagined Clary underneath him when he was fucking the other’s whores in his bed, but none of them seemed to quite do it for him. He only had eyes for one and here she was, wrapped up like a Christmas present for him.

“Clary,” he said, fisting her hair in his hand, “I think it’s time we talked about _us._ We have a lot to work out, you and I.” Clary squeaked as Simon roughly pushed her head into the mattress and brought his face close to her ear, “And you aren’t going to like what I have to say.”

He pushed off of her and began walking along the numerous objects at his disposal, eyeing each one, trying to find the perfect one to start their night together.

“Let’s just start from that first night we were together,” he thought out loud selecting some of his first instruments and walking back over to the bed. He hoisted himself onto the bed and sat on his hind legs next to Clary. He picked up the pocket knife he had brought from a side table and ran it down her cheek, across each breast and settled by her ankles. He cut the rope keep her wrists tied to her ankles and straightened out her legs. Straddling her body, his powerful thighs on either side of her, he let his eyes once again slither over her nakedness.

“Do you remember that day, Clary, the day that you taunted me with your feminine beauty? You knew I wanted you, but you would let me have you,” he spat. “You thought you were untouchable,” he said in a mockingly condescending voice. He yanked her on her back and looked into her eyes, “How untouchable are you now?” He picked up a tube of warming jelly he had picked up from a side table and squeezed a generous amount on to his hands.

“I am going to feel every inch of you, Clary,” he said, watching as the tears began to form in her emerald eyes, “There will be no part of you, that I haven’t licked, smelled, or touched when this night is over. I will know you as if you were a part of me.”

Knowing exactly where he wanted to start his slow assault, Simon cupped both of her small breasts. He moaned against the plush softness and began running his thumbs across their hardening nipples. He had dreamed of this moment, but his imagination had never come close to the real thing. Her small, pert breasts fit perfectly in his hands. He stroked the mounds in his hands and her a slightly drugged moan escape the between lying trapped beneath him. He peered at her through hooded eyes and smiled when he felt his growing shaft bump into her inner thigh.

Clary’s eyes grew wide and he laughed to himself. _Later baby,_ he thought, _later._ He knew he had to get a move on with the night’s activities. He began massaging the lotion into her skin, marveling at the slickness it created for her rough hands to easily glide over her chest. He couldn’t get enough of those breasts. They were so damn distracting.

He squeezed her breasts in both hands again, tweaking each nipple with his fingers, eating up the delicious moans escaping her mouth. He didn’t stop until the little pebbles were rock hard, standing out from her chest, impossibly hard. He would be content with just playing with her breasts all night, but knew that she had other feminine whiles he knew he had to explore.

He moved on to her abdomen, mapping her sides with his hands. She had the smallest waist; his hands could nearly encompass her whole frame. She had the most delicate curves Simon had ever noticed on a woman and he liked them less curvy.

He smoothed his hands over her stomach, feeling her muscles twitch under his smooth massaging. He teased her naval with his index finger, feeling her stomach muscles twich and little squeals of pleasure ripping from her throat. He loved those little sounds she made when a movement or a touch wasn’t expected. He loved keeping her on her toes, constantly guessing what he might do to her next.

He poured more jelly onto his hands and began working on her feet, her calves and her thighs; he was saving the best part for last. He worked each muscle until it was placid in his hands, each leg becoming like spaghetti in his hads. He smiled as he could see he had her exactly where he wanted her, putty in his hands. He kissed each delicate ankle as he ascended towards her secret mound, his eyes becoming more and more dilated by the second.

When he came to her thighs, he teased her with his hand massaging. Getting so close to her labia, that he knew it was driving her nuts. Her whole body tingled in warm pleasure from the jelly. He knew that she was already slick with want. The evidence was already piling up and spilling out of her.

He took his hands away from her body and did not miss the moan escaping her lips at the loss of his hands.

Simon chuckled and leaned over Clary’s body, his face inches from her own. He shoved two fingers, not too kindly, in her cunt and laughed maliciously.

“Is this what you wanted, Clary?” he watched as her eyes crossed, her hips trying to pump his fingers into her, he gave her a few, hard pumps but he slid his fingers out of her cleanly.

“No, I don’t think so,” he teased, smiling down at her. “I seem to remember you not wanting to play with me because, oh what was it you said about my cock,” he sneered.

Clary looked hurt that he would treat her this way, but a voice in her head thought that maybe she deserved it because she had turned him into this.

“You said that it wasn’t even bigger than your pinky finger,” he spat at her, his eyes forming black holes. Clary swallowed in fear, she had never seen Simon like this.

“And that wasn’t even the most humiliating part,” he said through gritted teeth. “You flicked it, Clary, you flicked my fucking cock.” He slapped her across the face, the cracking sound echoing through the room. He grabbed her by the throat, forcing the sobs to be trapped in her throat.

“You want to know what that feels like,” he said, reaching his hand between them and grabbing onto her enlarged clitoris with her hands. Clary gasped, knowing what he was getting ready to do.

He flicked her nub landing a snap directly on top, Clary’s cries of pain coming out in gasps around his hand. He enjoyed the look of pain on her face, he ate it up, finally getting her back for her humiliating him.

“And one wasn’t enough for you, was it Clary?” he flicked her again across her clitoris. Clary’s whole body shook with the pain, her eyes blurry from the tears, struggling for air as Simon crushed her windpipe.

Simon smirked, “Ahh, sweet Clary, do not cry,” he said, teasingly rubbing the outside of her pussy with his fingers. “I still want to play with you. I have so many toys I want to share with you.” Clary’s mind immediately went to that first night with Sebastian when she had said those exact words to him. She shivered against the memory. She had been a monster and now she had turned Simon into the same thing.

“Have you seen my favorite toy, Clary,” he said, raising his cock so she could see. Clary’s eyes grew wide as she looked at the male enhanced penis standing perfectly erect. Clary’s legs became slick as her juices formed within her. It was beautiful.

“You would have fucked me like a man if I would have had this cock then, isn’t that right, you whore? Word is, you’ll spread your legs for any cock over seven inches,” he said landing a slapping blow across her labia.

Simon sat back on his haunches and watched Clary’s body wiggle under his, the pain almost unbearable. He went back to that night, what was it that Clary had done to him next. His nostrils flared in anger when he remembered what she had done next.

“It’s not like my humiliation was done at that point either, was it Clary?” he said leaning his hands on her thighs. “You couldn’t let me fuck you like a man.”

He threw her on her stomach and positioned his penis at her anal entrance; “You fucked me like a dog.” In one thrust he penetrated Clary’s anus. Clary screamed against the brutal entry. Simon hadn’t allowed for proper manipulation and stretching of her anus before he entered her. He pounded into her, letting her screaming be the sweet music it was meant to be.

“How does this little pinky finger feel now, Clary?” he said in between moans. Clary cried as she felt her insides tearing against his rough treatment. Simon leaned over her, his hand placed firmly on the back of her neck, grunting and growling as he drove into her. He watched as his penis slid in and out of her anus, the muscles clenching and unclenching around him.

Remembering briefly the nice prostate massage Clary had given him that night; Simon took pity on his red whore. He placed his hand underneath her waist and found her vagina, immediately sticking two fingers into her and mirroring his thrusts, his hands and penis in sync.

When Simon’s head fell back in ecstasy, he noticed the mirror on the headboard of the bed. Forming an idea in his head, he quickly slid out of Clary and cut the rope at her ankles, so he could find the right anlge to fuck her doggy-style.

He looked around the bed for his next toy and pick up an anal hook. He shoved the bulbed in as far as it would go and tied the other end to a single loop at the back of her head connected to her gag.

“If you don’t want the hook permanently in your ass, then you will keep your head up, watching me as I fuck you from behind,” He said throwing her head down, making the hook dig deep into her ass.

Clary squealed and held her head up like she was told, watching as Simon mounted her pussy from behind. He slid inside with ease, doubling over as her vaginal walls clamped around his cock.

His breathing became shallow and quick, his hips beginning to pump in and out of him. This was perfect. She was perfect. All of his fantasies were coming true this very night. If he died right now, his cock buried inside of her, he would die a happy vampire an eternity of hell so worth it.

He looked in the mirror and saw green eyes looking back at him, sadness and guilt in them. He just smirked and thrust into her deeper and harder. He found her clitoris and began working it hard, so that she would catch up with him. He wanted them both to cum at the same time.

He worked tirelessly, the feeling of Clary’s orgasm around him his only motivation. He felt his balls contract, he knew he was ready to cum. He found her clit and rubbed vigorously as he unloaded his semen in her.

Clary cried out as her orgasm washed over her, Simon still pumping in and out of her as he came off his own orgasm. He was over the moon. It was all he had every hoped it to be.

“That was amazing,” he gasped running his hands up and down her sides grabbing onto her swinging breasts with his hands. He squeezed them in his hand, rolled her tits in his hand.

“You have all night,” another male voice said from across the room. Simon turned his head in slight confusion and then it registered that the voice belonged to Sebastian.

“Have you been there this whole time, my Lord?” Simon asked, smiling.

Sebastian got up from his chair and paced to the bed.

“I’ll never pass up an opportunity to watch a good fuck, Simon,” he said, his hands in his pockets, acting nonchalant. He took a liking to the anal hook protruding from his sister’s anus and gave it a tug, chuckling when his sister squealed.

“Right,” Simon said, watching him play with the hook, and glanced down at his still erect penis buried deep in Clary’s pussy. He started to slide out, but he was stopped when Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

“No,” he said, “Please, continue.”

Simon bowed his head and began pumping into Clary’s pussy. He looked back at Sebastian and smiled, “Care to join me?”

Sebastian looked at him, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Well, her mouth was looking a bit unused,” he said gesturing to Clary’s reflection in the mirror.

“I see what you mean,” Sebastian said as he took his pants off and hopped onto the bed, sauntering up to his sister’s head.

“I have plenty of uses for this very mouth,” he said as he took off her gag. He sat against the headboard and brought her head down on his penis. Clary knew what he wanted and immediately wrapped her mouth around his cock. She slowly took him into her mouth and began her job at sucking him off.

Sebastian looked at Simon through hooded eyes, “Revenge can be so sweet, can’t it Simon?”

“The sweetest,” Simon said around grunts as he plowed into her pussy continuing like this for hours until even he could not pump another thrust into her ravaged pussy.

Sebastian slid out of the bed and helped Simon to the door.

“I hope you feel you have worked out your feelings with my sister,” he said, opening the door for him.

Simon bowed his head, “I’m beginning to feel like we can move on from here, your majesty.”

“Good,” Sebastian said and closed the door.

Simon swiveled on his heels and briskly walked back to his room, his arousal renewed as he remembered the beautifully, naked women still waiting for him in his own room.


	22. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is away again, but this time, he'll make sure his sister's time is otherwise occupied. He sends in someone he knows can get her going. Clary/OC (Liam)

Clary layed on her back, biting her tongue against the moans threatening to escape her lips. How much torture was he expecting her to take in one night? She pulled on her shackles as a shock of arousal tingled in her groin. The moan escaped from her unwillingly and she cringed. Disgusted with herself for showing him that he had so much power over her still.

Clary looked to the shackle, binding her to the bedpost, a tear slipping over her cheek. _He’s always had this power over me,_ she thought to herself. She pulled again at the shackle as if this time the outcome would be different. What’s the definition of insanity again, she wondered.

You would think that she would be used to restraints by now. Day in and day out she was shackled, tied, or some how bound to this object or that one. For some reason her tormentors insisted she be chained. Why, she never knew. Where would she go if she somehow escaped? She imagined the restraints were more symbolic of her new role in this place- a slave. The chains reminding her that she had no freedom and served her brother and his minions.

And here she was again, shackled to a bed once more, the weight of her captor’s body nestled against her left side. She knew this strong, chiseled body lying against her. She had once fell into a mad spiral with him, claiming him as her lion. The whole thing disgusted her now, how could she have let things get so bad?

His arm possessively pressed down on her chest, trapping her beneath him as he trailed the pads of his fingers across her naked breast. His fingers trailed lightly, drawing patterns into her flesh, leaving tiny goosebumps in his wake. Enjoying the puckering of her aroused nipple, he’d use his thumb and index finger to gently squeeze the nub causing a rush of fresh arousal to swell inside her groin. When the nub would tighten to his satisfaction, he would stop his teasing until the nipple once again flattened atop her breast.

Liam licked his lips in hunger. His flirtation with her breasts had been going on for about an hour now. He knew he could keep going and going, if he had the mind to do it. He was enjoying the power he had over his kitten’s body; he had the power to pull the gasps and moans from her small, feminine mouth, willingly or unwillingly.

Hearing news that Sebastian was again leaving for a while, Liam reminded him that his naughty, little sister could not be trusted with her own care while he was away. Sebastian quickly agreed and ordered that his sister was to be kept, locked in a room, shackled to the bed and only he was allowed to give express permission for the individuals seeking access to her. Liam had made sure that he was one of the lucky bastards to gain access to the bound, beautiful woman now at the court’s mercy. Liam was granted that liberty, with a chuckle and a slap on the back from Sebastian.

Liam grinned to himself; this was his night to have her all to himself, doing depraved things to her body… worshipping it, enslaving it. He thought fondly of how the night had began. He hadn’t wasted any time with her. There was no need for pleasantries of foreplay; she was _his._

He stalked into the room, closing the door slowly, taking in her naked and ready form on the bed. Her chest was heaving with the dreadful anticipation that came with someone opening that door. She made no move to look and see how the trespasser was, nor did her make himself known. She would know soon enough.

He came into the room slowly, stopping once his knees hit the foot of the bed, jarring the bed and making Clary gasp, her nerves nearly splintering with anxiety. He smoothed his hands over her legs, rubbing her thighs in slow circles, easing her discomfort and watching her come like jelly in his grasp.

He knew what he had wanted and went after it, beginning with her pussy. He worked his pussycat, getting her ready for him and there big night. Liam sniggered to himself as he remembered how easily she became like putty in his hands earlier that night. Neither one of them had spoken a word to each other. Liam had helped himself to her, manipulating her body to his liking, making her orgasm four times earlier that night. He swelled up with male pride as he looked at the lovely, naked form of his pouting kitten lying next to him. She was really adorable when she pouted.

It was like a silent game to him, knowing that his betrayal had cut her deep and in retaliation, she no longer participated in their games they played together. Instead she had resigned to playing the passive lover and wanted him to work her hard to cum for him. Well, she had another thing coming- he loved a challenge. He grinned to himself, clearly he had one that challenge.

Closing his eyes, he remembered each orgasm like he was still there, firing her up between her legs. He remembered first beginning with his expert fingers, sliding into her cunt, the walls of her vagina immediately recognizing him, contracting in want. _Maybe this won’t be as hard as I thought,_ he remembered thinking, smiling to himself. He watched as his pussycat bit her lower lip against the slow embers burning in her groin. Her muscles began twitching underneath him and he licked his lips as he used his thumb to find her clitoris.

Clary drew in a large breath, her hips momentarily leaving the bed as he assaulted her thickening clit with his long, skilled fingers. _This is going to be harder than I thought_ , she thought, a small moan slipping from her lips. _He’s going to get exactly what he wants from me. Bastard._

Liam forced his digits deeper within her still, hitting her g-spot repeatedly until Clary felt a release of her juices coating his fingers as she came around him. He stroked her pussy through her orgasm, bringing her gently back to him. Her eyes appeared glazed with arousal as she stared at him through hooded eyes, but still, nothing was said. He slid his fingers out slowly content with her first orgasm of the night, knowing that it wouldn’t be her last by him.

Clary turned her head, disgusted as she saw him stick his fingers in his mouth to taste her, his eyes rolling in the back of his head in ecstasy. Her stomach soured as she heard him moan against his fingers in his mouth. She could see him behind her tightly closed eyelids. His hooded eyes raking in her aroused body as he sucked her juices between his fingers. It was a sight she had seen many times before, had aroused her just as many times. Now, it just made her want to throw up all of her stomach contents.

Liam closed his eyes against the arousing flavor of his kitten, laying trapped beneath him, a hand resting on her abdomen to keep her in place while he licked each digit clean of her cum. He had never tasted anything quite so intoxicatin. _Ambrosia,_ he thought, _nectar of the god’s._ A little sweet, a little spicy, and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on that made her taste so unique; he wanted more. He glanced down at her pink, wet pussy and grinned hungrily, eyes flashing gold in the midst of his brown pools.

Clary could feel his hungry gaze on her and tried to close her legs, but the shackles held her down to the bed as well as his strong hand across her abdomen. Liam just snickered and lowered his head down, crawling up the bed and between her legs. He began delivering wet kisses along her thigh, alternating sides before he had finally worked his way up to his prize, her pink, wet pussy.

Her clit practically welcome him to her entrance, it’s bulbed appearance just asking to be attended too. He nestled the little nub with his tongue and was rewarded with his kitten pressing her whole mound against his face, gasping with the nose against her. He inhaled deeply, arousal coursing through him as her smell radiated all around him.

With his giant hands, he opened her legs and parted her fold, so he could see into her. He spat into her, smiling when she squealed against him. He stuck his tongue inside her and began working her pussy with his mouth.

Clary’s legs trembled immediately, his assault on her cunt sending her mind shattering into little pieces. She knew she couldn’t hold back her screams and so she let them fly. He worked her so hard that her orgasm finally came, but when she went to scream, nothing came out, she was just straining against her bounds, mouth opened wide, tears leaving her eyes.

Liam made sure his tongue swept up every drop that left her pussy, not wanting to leave anything behind. He was hungry, hungry for her. He felt his pulsing cock, rock hard, digging into the mattress. He knew he was ready for the next phase of their coupling.

When he was satisfied that he had lapped up every ounce of her cream, he kissed her petals, in a silent thank you. Curious, he peaked over her mound and looked at her face, delighted by the beautiful tears sliding down her cheeks, her forehead slick with the sweat he put there, and her hair beautifully plastered to her face. She was the perfect picture of a post-coital woman, and he beamed with male pride that he had done this to her.

He slithered up her body slowly, dragging his cock teasingly across her pussy, trailing wet kisses up her abdomen; licking her naval like he knew she loved. He was rewarded with a twitch and a gasp from her mouth. He smiled and began running a path with his tongue on her chest. He dragged his tongue up her torso, in between the valleys of her breasts, and up her neck. He didn’t stop until his face was directly above her’s.

He smirked bringing his lips down on her’s, but was met with placid lips, unwilling to move against his or part, when his tongue sought entrance into warm cavern. He grunted in annoyance and a little amusement at his kitten’s display of disobedience.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _I don’t need her participation._ He began stroking his cock in between them, his head falling on her shoulder as he began to feel his own sparks of orgasm approaching. He quickly sank his member deep inside Clary’s cunt, not waiting for her muscles to adapt before her began pumping her.

Clary bit her tongue as hard as she could to stifle the screams trying to burst out of her mouth. She tried to think of other things besides the massive cock in between her legs, nearly ripping her to shreds. She tried to picture that it was Jace inside her, but she knew he would never treat her so cruelly. Her eyes filled with tears once more as she thought about Jace and their last meeting together. She hadn’t seen him since. She worried about him.

Clary was snatched from her thoughts when Liam once again started terrorizing her clitoris wanting her to cum with him. She did not disappoint him. They both climaxed together, their screams and moaning echoing off the stone walls of the room, the bed shaking under they combined orgasm.

“Again,” Liam spoke the first words harshly, making a tingle run up Clary’s spine. She prepared herself for his next abuse of her body, but was shocked when she felt her whole body being flipped on her back, Liam immediately penetrating her anus. He rode her fast and in fury.

Clary gripped onto the iron bars of the bed, giving her something to hold onto during his rampage. She felt his hand once again slip around her to her clit, knowing that was a very sensitive spot of her’s. She came instantly around him, her stamina traitorously being ripped to shreds as he wore her out even more with every orgasm he plucked from her.

Liam came inside her, not more than a couple of minutes later. He continued to pump lazy strokes into her as he made sure every drop was safely deposited into her anus. When he was satisfied he flipped her over, not very gently, and collapsed next to her, his own strength and stamina on the edge of exhaustion. He was panting into her ear as he snuggled his massive body around the side of her’s, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He layed there for a while, his eyes closed, one leg over his kitten, a protective arm over her middle. _Mine,_ he thought possessively. He opened his eyes to look upon his beautiful pussycat, her head turned away from his. He smiled and looked down at her naked breasts. He loved her breasts, small and maliable.

He traced his fingers along her areola once in a while grazing the tops of her un-aroused nipples, making them perk up against his touch and leaving them again to wonder elsewhere across her breast. It wasn’t sex, but the teasing still aroused him. He wondered how long he could tease his little kitty before it drove her crazy.

This is where they were, a whole hour later and his teasing ministrations were slowly eating away at Clary’s resolve. The tingling at the top of her breasts were now having a phantom sensation in her groin, she just knew if she lifted her head and looked towards her cunt, she would see her own clitoris, shining traitorously back at her.

Wanting to kick things up a notch, Liam removes his fingers from Clary’s breast and replaced them with his mouth. He sucked nearly all her breast into his mouth and with craftily honed skin, slowly let it recede out of his mouth. He stopped the sliding when nothing was left in his mouth but her nipple which he nestled between his teeth.

Clary gasped, “Liam!” before she could stop himself and this couldn’t have made him happier.

“Oh, pussycat,” he said letting her nipple go and nestling his face into the crook of her neck. “There you are, lover,” he teased, sending his tongue out for little licks against her neck. “Are you done throwing your tantrum, pussycat. Ignoring me and pouting is really not a good look for you.”

Clary snapped her head to his, her eyes burning emerald. “I am _not_ your lover, Liam,” she said heatedly. She felt him slither his body on top of her, placing his hand on her other breast and tweaking the nipple with his fingers.

“Fine, whore then,” he smiled, cheekily. “But you are _my whore,_ kitten.”

He once again took her breast into his mouth and brought her nipple to a point, delighting in the moans coming from the petit woman beneath him.

He brought his mouth off her breast with a harsh popping noise and directed his attention back to her face. “Why don’t you want to play anymore, kitten?” he asked, snaking his hand in between them and sticking two fingers just inside her folds.

Clary gasped against his finger, her heart racing with the pleasurable tingles that they brought. Through gritted teeth she replied, “You betrayed me Liam. _To him.”_ She looked at Liam, her eyes shining with newly formed tears. “I wanted you Liam and in my own twisted way at the time, I even trusted you. But you were only in it for yourself, Liam.”

Liam chuckled, “You’re right, kitten,” he said calmly. “I did do it for my own gain- your sweet, tight pussy.” He said slowly pumping his fingers deeper and deeper into her canal, watching her as she tried to control her facial features against his teasing ministrations.

“I had to do something, pussycat,” he said, trying to get her to see why he had to do it. “You were spreading your legs for anyone who tickled you wicked fantasies! I was supposed to be enough for you, dammit! _You’re mine!”_ He spat and Clary could have sworn she saw a flash of gold in his dark brown eyes.

“Careful, Liam,” she smirked, between moans, “Sebastian hears that you’re beginning to think you own me and you may not live much longer.”

Liam laughed, “I love it when you talk dirty to me, kitten.” He stopped his fingers pumping into her cunt and pinched her throbbing clitoris between to iron strong fingers. Clary screamed in pain, her eyes overflowing with tears.

“Here’s a little threat of my own, pussycat. One word from me and every one that you’ve ever loved, dies.” When Clary looked at him, through her tear stained eye, confusion looking back at him. He continued, “That’s right, I’m the one who coaxed Sebastian into keeping all your precious friends alive. I made him see all the fun he could have with them at your expense.”

Liam removed his fingers from her sore clit and positioned himself at her entrance, cock ready in his hands, he teased her entrance with his tip, “You see, it was all a big game to me. Betraying you to Sebastian was my way of punishing you for betraying me. He told me how he was going to make you pay, beg him to put you out of your misery.” He closed his eyes, stroking himself just outside her pussy. “They were my wet dreams every night. He told me to have my fun with you while I had you, saying you wouldn’t be the same after he got through with you.”

“I hate you,” Clary whispered, her heart shattering into a million pieces, when would these mind games stop? She was so sick of being played the fool. But she supposed that was what fate had cruelly dealt her, to be their fool, their whore, their blow-up doll for whatever games of pleasure or pain they thought up for her.

Liam chuckled, “It’s a good thing I don’t need your love or your participation to make you cum, little girl. Tonight, I’m going to see how many times I can make you cum before you pass out from the exhaustion. My personal best with a woman is 13 times. Are you ready, pussycat?” Clary swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth instantly drying with terror.

With one last smirk, Liam forced his cock into her cunt to the hilt, hissing against her muscles as the clenched tightly around his cock. He leaned over his body, his hands resting on the mattress on either side of her head as he pound her into the bed. It wasn’t long before she was cumming around his shaft, but he didn’t stop there. He kept pounding through her second, third, and even fourth orgasm of the night. He trudged on, letting her screams fuel the fire within him as he rocked his hips into her’s at an alarming rate. Clary’s screams and orgasms could be heard throughout the halls of the castle throughout the long night, silence descending once the sun broke the night once more.


	23. A Game of Nightmares and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nightmares and passion fruit collide...

Clary sat in her apartment window seat facing the east, a hot cup of coffee simmering on the table, her drawing pad lying on her lap. She let her head lean against the cool window glass as she took in the sun’s first morning rays, casting a multitude of water colors across the sky.

She took in the breathtaking view of the sky and closed her eyes, listening to the light chirping of the birds just outside her window- mother nature beginning to stir as she felt the dawning of a new day.

Clary opened her eyes slowly and peered down at the half drawn sunrise on her paper, frowning at the injustice her flawed hands produced in an attempt to capture the brilliant morning sunrise. She ripped the piece of paper from her pad and started over again, determined to capture the beauty of a new dawn in a simple frame, keeping it frozen in time for those days when the world seemed to swallow itself up on her.

She worked tirelessly, the oil pastels in her hand smearing on the page as she mixed the melting colors of the sky into her drawing. She barely noticed her hand turning bright colors as she smoothed the edges of her drawing, deep in thought and scrutiny of each line drawn. The colors were just as much a part of her as they were the pictures she drew in her pad.

Clary was never more alive than when she was drawing in her notepad. The world was fleeting, moments rushing by unnoticed; people grew further and further apart from another and Clary felt it was her duty to stop and capture these rare moments.

Clary was startled by the sound of glass breaking, shards raining down on her, as wings suddenly were fluttering all around her. With a shriek, Clary threw her hands over her head to protect herself, peeking out from beneath her arm when the chaos had subsided.

Clary’s heart was pounding as she took in her surrounding, looking for the cause of the chaos that suddenly stopped as soon as it had started. Her notepad had been thrown from her lap, the coffee cup full of dark liquid now spilling over the table and onto the floor. A few feet away from the table, a black crow lay unmoving on the hardwood floor.

Clary’s breath hitched in her throat as she looked to her glass window where the bird had flown through. The bird had shattered the windowpane, but the broken glass is not what had Clary breathing in quick, shallow pants.

Outside, the east had shed it’s bright colors and had transformed into an ominous gray color. Gone were the birds chirping in the trees, not a sound was heard on the streets, save the groaning wind slightly picking up against the building.

 _Something is coming,_ Clary thought to herself. She couldn’t shake the shiver that raced down her spine. She protectively wrapped her arms around her chest a cold ache reaching deep within her bones. She turned from the window anxious to get away from the eerie feeling she got when she looked out the window.

She stood to walk to her landline, but fell to her knees in pain as a searing pain shot between her thighs. Thunder began striking outside her window, rattling her window like a tiger in a cage. She cried out as another flash of pain shot through her. She pulled her hands away and a bile rose in her throat. _Blood._ Blood was running down her fingers.

She whimpered against the pain as she began crawling towards the phone hooked on the wall, desperate to call for help. She could feel her insides shredding, the pain almost unbearable.

 _Clary,_ a dark luminous voice crooned. Clary stilled her movement. A shiver passed over her for the second time that night. She knew that voice, but she couldn’t place it.

 _Clary,_ the voice said again, only a little rougher this time and another white, hot flash of pain followed. Clary cried out against the hurt, sobbing. She knew that voice. _Sebastian._

She began crawling; desperately trying to get away from the voice, but it was no use. She heard him laughing, taunting her as she tried to escape him.

 _You can’t run from me, baby sister,_ Sebastian’s voice said silkily. Clary kept her pace, her survival instincts giving her the rush of adrenaline to keep going.

 _Stop!_ Sebastian voice called and Clary collapsed, her hands instantly rising to her throat as she felt an invisible force pressing down against her windpipe. She gasped for air, her vision beginning to tunnel. The roaring of the storm outside her window growing dimmer as her brain began to shut down.

 _Wake up, Clarissa!_ Sebastian demanded and that’s when Clary’s eyes flew open. Startled, she gasped for air as soon as the weight on her throat was lifted. Her head flung from side to side as she took in her new surroundings.

She was no longer in her studio apartment, but in a bed, her arms and legs chained to the rails, Sebastian’s naked body straddling her naked body. When she looked into his demonic eyes, the reality of her situation came flooding back. She had been dreaming and he had cruelly ripped her from that brief reprieve in the most sadistic way.

The sudden pain in between her thighs began again as Sebastian worked his aching cock in and out of his sister’s abused pussy. Now that she was awake, her body traitorously began to react to his large member rubbing her insides with a mad fever.

“Ahh, Clarissa,” Sebastian whispered against his sister’s sobs, “You looked so peaceful in your sleep. I just couldn’t resist the urge to bury my cock in your sleeping state.”

He continued to rock is hips against her, perching his hands on her smaller hips to help her keep still as her struggling to get out from underneath him had not ceased since he had woken up.

He began to grunt as his orgasm began to build within him, his balls tightening against his body, his seed building an unspeakable pressure. He exploded into his sister’s cunt, the energy expelled causing Sebastian to double over in pleasure. His body began to shake with ecstasy. He bent down and grabbed Clary’s lips with his own, bathing her in his wet kisses, teasing her closed lips with his tongue.

When she wouldn’t part her lips for him, he just smirked. He had gotten what he wanted from her and that’s all he would ask of her at this moment. He had other things on his mind at the moment.

Sebastian sat back on his haunches, cock still buried deep within Clary’s pussy as he watched his baby sister’s body tremble with pain and her sobbing. He smiled as he ran his hands up and down her sides, cupping her breasts in his hands and pebbling her nipples between his fingers. It had been so long since it had been just him and his sister together intimately. It was hard being such a giving and sharing Lord.

“Clarissa, no more tears, sweet sister,” he said removing a single tear from her cheek with his thumb. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it into his mouth, enjoying the salty taste of a single tear.

“It’s been so long since you and I have had any time alone,” he whispered gently, tracing small patterns into her abdomen. He saw the goosebumps raise against her skin, delighted he had this effect on her.

“Tonight, it’s all about you, little sister,” he crooned as he playfully tapped her nose. “It’s all about what I can do for you and vice versa.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” he laughed as he hushed her opening mouth two of his fingers. “Sometimes, I feel the need to splurge.”

Confusion clouding her eyes, Clary lied there under her brother trapped in whatever game he wanted to play this night, just like any other night.

Sebastian leaned to the side of Clary’s body and grabbed something from the bedside table, his dick sliding a little outside of her tight canal, causing a moan to escape her lips.

Her moan not escaping his notice, Sebastian slid slowly back into place, his dick nestling back into her warmth. He watched as his sister’s eyes fluttered against the teasing tactic he was using on her. She was beautiful when he teased her like this.

He sat back and watched as her body started to come alive under his. Her body slowly moved under his to find a more comfortable position. He brought the object he was holding to his mouth and bit down. The juices from the fruit immediately running down his chin and splashing onto her warm, smooth abdomen.

Clary’s eyes flew open for the second time that night as she felt the wetness splash across her stomach, the smell of fresh strawberries hitting her nostrils. Her mouth instantly salivated as she watched her brother slowly eating the strawberry in his hand. It had been so long since she had had a taste of real food. All Sebastian had let her eat was broth and a weird concoction that she was told fulfilled all her dietary needs, at least enough to orgasm multiple times a night for days on end.

Sebastian didn’t miss the light that suddenly appeared in his baby sister’s eyes. He knew that strawberries were one of her favorite foods, he knew because they were his favorites as well. _What other food got you in the mood,_ he laughed inwardly.

Clary missed the mischievousness in his eyes as he lowered himself over her, both of his hands resting on either side of her head. She just stared at his mouth, unknowingly licking her lips and causing Sebastian’s cock to grow slightly more erect within her.

Pushing the mashed fruit to one side of his mouth, Sebastian smiled, “Do you want a taste, little sister?” Clary’s eyes flashed to his, but it was not in anger, but in an internal battle. Sebastian could see her struggling whether she wanted to play this game or not, deciding if it was worth it in the end. He just waited, gazing into her bright green eyes until she finally answered with a slight nod of her head.

“Then kiss me,” he whispered, bringing his mouth down against her’s. He again teased her lower lip with his tongue seeking entry to her warm cavern as he had done earlier. He didn’t have to wait long as Clary slowly inched her mouth open to him.

Sebastian instantly plunged his tongue deep within her mouth, massaging her tongue and her cheeks with his wondering tongue, the strawberry’s juices freely flowing from brother to sister.

Sebastian heard the moan slip from his sister and smiled against her. Strawberries really were his favorite fruit. He grabbled onto the side table for another berry and placed it against her lips, smothering the juices around her mouth. He took the berry away from her as she opened her mouth to bite down and he closed his mouth over her’s, splashes of berry coating his tongue, as he tasted his sweet sister’s mouth.

He chuckled to himself as he felt the whimpers escape Clary’s mouth at the loss of the berry. Taking pity on his baby sister, he once again brought the berry to her mouth. His eyes were alight with lust.

“Lick it,” he whispered and watched her tongue slowly slither out of it’s hiding place and licked the fruit in between his fingers. He shivered, watching her tongue bath the side of the fruit closest to her. He moved the fruit against her lips and told her to suck on it. Clary’s mouth did what she was asked and wrapped her warm lips around the cool berry.

She sucked slow and hard, begging the juices to flow from the berry and down her throat. She knew what Sebastian was doing, using the berry as a phallic symbol, but she didn’t care. This was the first time she had a taste of real food, and the survival instinct in her knew she would do anything for him not to stop.

Clary stopped her sucking and lightly sunk her teeth into the berry, a teasing mischievousness behind her eyes. Sebastian’s eyes grew dark and he smiled.

“Go ahead, you little minx, eat the berry,” he said and watched as Clary took the berry, all the way to the stem, and bit down slowly, watching her brother’s eyes dilate in want. She smiled, knowing deep down, that she had a little power over her sadistic brother still.

Clary’s eyes closed once the berry hit her tongue, a moan escaped her throat as the cool juices slithered down it. She opened her eyes, silently asking for more and saw Sebastian smile in permission. Leaning his body over again, the same erotic sliding of his cock in and out of her, drawing the same moaning from her lips as it had the first time he had done it.

“I think its time we add a little something,” he said, taking a little longer at the side table, “Close your eyes, sweet Clarissa.” Clary complied and gasped when she felt a warm liquid being spread over her right nipple. The slightly rough sensation of the berry rubbed against her already aroused nipple, but the warm substance making her breasts slick was still a mystery to her.

Sebastian ran the strawberry against her lips and said, “Taste.” When Clary ran her tongue against her bottom lip her mind burst with colors. _Chocolate._ Clary shivered as the rich, velvety substance covered her tongue, tingles rippling through her tongue. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the taste of the warm, rich flavor.

She felt Sebastian’s lips close over her’s, his tongue sliding in and around her mouth. _He fancies the chocolate too,_ she amusedly thought and something about that made her giggle. Sebastian didn’t notice, he was too busy trailing sticky kisses down the side of her neck and wrapping his mouth around her chocolate drizzled nipple. He pulled the taught nipple in between his teeth before her he sucked the tip into his mouth.

Clary gasped, feeling his rough tongue swirl the warm chocolate around her areola. Her breast arched into his mouth, begging for more and he complied, picking up the pace of his licks across her pert nub and teasing her with little bites here and there.

Clary grabbed on the back of her brother’s head and pressed him further down onto her breast, his growl of pleasure making her warm between the legs. Things were so confusing for her, but she pushed those thoughts to the side and bathed in the pleasure he was showing her, a reprieve from his weeks of torment.

Clary let her hands slide slowly down his bare back and scrape his skin with her nails as she trailed them back up. She felt a rumble come from his chest as he slithered even further down her body, his cock sliding further and further out of her.

In a moment’s panic, not wanting to feel the loss of his pleasure, Clary whispered, “Stay.” She immediately sobered at this and a growing disgust with herself formed in the pit of her stomach.

Sebastian, who was decorating her lower abdomen with more chocolate, smiled up at her with a cruel smile.

“I will never leave you, Clarissa,” he crooned, thrusting his cock, none too gently, back deep within her cunt. “You are _mine.”_

Clary fisted her hands in the sheets of the bed as her brother began riding her roughly again, showing her once again who she belonged to. She had been tricked with his tender foreplay. Tricked into thinking that maybe it wasn’t all so bad. She had let her guard down, just as he had wanted, and now she would suffer the rest of his games that night.

Sebastian watched as the light dimmed in his sister’s eyes and laughed at her, shaking his head condescendingly.

“You never learn do you, Clarissa?” he asked as began thrusting harder deep within her, not caring that the pain in her eyes was causing tears to fall over her cheeks or that the sobs wracked her strawberry scented mouth. He didn’t care. He loved playing his little games with her. Keeping her guessing his motives and breaking her again and again.

Sebastian exploded within her; his orgasm coming out in harsh grunts as he leaned over her slick and sticky body, his hands rubbing her in places no brother should his sister.

When his dick finally relaxed inside of her, he opened his eyes and let his sight take in the mess that was his sister. Her beautiful, red hair was a disaster, sticking to the sides of her head from sweat, her eyes puffy from crying, her torso a swirl of chocolate, berry juice, and his saliva. This would not do at all.

“I think it’s time you had a bath, dear sister,” Sebastian chirped deciding on their next task. He ordered the guards at the door to get a bath ready as he pulled his cock out from his sister’s pussy. Pulling one last item from the bedside table, Clary felt the prick of a needle slide into her neck and then all feeling in her body disappeared. Like a ragdoll, she laid limp as Sebastian picked her up in his strong arms and carried her naked body to the washroom.

She tried to yell at Sebastian to put her down, that she could wash her own self, but the muscles in her throat would not work, the sedative effectively silencing her against the coming assault.

Sebastian gently lowered his sister into the hot bath, the warm water instantly soothing the ache between her thighs. Clary shivered as the relief washed over her, but the relief was short lived as she felt Sebastian’s hands running over her submersed body.

He mapped every curve with his roughed hands and tantalized every erogenous zone he knew she had. She just wanted to relax and forget the night’s events, but she knew who’s company she kept.

Sebastian took a loofah into his hands and poured a generous amount of body wash over the rough surface. He extracted Clary’s arm from the hot water and began washing it down in smooth, easy strokes. He placed a small kiss against her wrist and returned her hand to the water, letting the water wash away the suds. He repeated this, agonizing slow gesture, with her other arm and her to legs, never getting a hands distance close to her delicate folds. He washed her hair until it came away squeaky clean and was sure that once dry, it would be back to it’s bright, shiny self.

When he started on her chest, he made sure to clean around her breasts really well, lifting them up in his powerful hands to clean underneath. It would not do her any good to smell like rotting food if he left an inch of her unwashed. Besides, he enjoyed feeling his sister’s body under the warm water, there was no friction beneath his finger tips and that made his penis even harder.

When he was satisfied that her breasts were as good as new, he ventured down to her stomach, a place he knew that his sister got a lot of pleasure out of too. He especially loved the way she squirmed when he teased her naval with the loofah, the rough exterior sending tingles straight through her. Even though her voice was effectively silenced, the air escaping her lungs still allowed her to give him what he wanted- her moans of pleasure of arousal.

He smiled against the sounds and continued his dissension and stopped when the loofah lay nestled between her thighs, directly over her wet cunt. He breathed in a large breath, stilling his aching cock, determined to finish this bath. He rubbed the loofah back and forth over his sister’s vagina, trying to block out his sister’s squeals of arousal hitting his ears. _Jesus! Is she trying to kill me,_ he yelled in his head. _The fucking whore is begging me to take her here,_ he moaned to himself. This was as much of a torture to him as he supposed it was to her.

He shook himself, he only had one more thing to do and it was probably going to be the most difficult to control his animalistic hunger while he was doing it. He slipped the loofah out of the water and grabbed the small wand next to him. On top of the wound was a mini loofah, perfect for getting in those hard to reach places. When he looked through hooded eyes at his sister, he smiled when he saw her wide hazel eyes and the constriction of her throat when she swallowed.

He brought the tiny loofah to the entrance of her pussy and spoke in a whisper, “I want all of you clean, Clarissa.” And with that he slowly submerged the loofah wand into her vagina. He heard Clary suck in a large breath and hold it there. When he began moving the loofah in and out of her, her breaths came in quick, erratic puffs against his assault.

The roughened texture of the loofah against Clary’s vaginal walls was enough to make her senses came alive. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was a tinkling sensation, but a pleasure tinkle, that made her eyes cross before they ran up to the back of her head. Her brother knew exactly how to wind her up and it pained her that he was the one causing the carnal pleasure from her mouth.

The growing tension in her groin increased tenfold, as Sebastian swirled the stick in his palm, watching through the water as his sister’s muscles twitched mere inches from his hand.

 _Good, she’s about ready to cum,_ he mused. He slipped the wand out from his sister’s pussy and drained the tub of its water until his sister’s wet, naked body was all that was left in the tub.

Clary laid there, miserable in her own body, punished my not being able to cum around the wand. She strained against herself, begging her body to quiet down, but Sebastian had gone too far. Her body was alive and buzzing; this was exactly where he wanted her.

Getting up off of his knees, where he had been the whole time he had bathed his sister, Sebastian bent over the tub and gathered her into his arms again, laying her down on the ground atop a fluffy white towel. He set to work drying her shaking body as the cool air around her sent shivers up and down her spine. He patted her with a lover’s touch, not wanting to miss a single drop. He was curious to see how wet his sister’s cunt was from his earlier teasing and was pleased to see that her vagina was just as pink and engorged as it was when he was fucking her with the loofah.

Satisfied that she was dry enough for the bed, he again took her into his arms and placed her on the bed, face down. He busied himself strapping her arms down across the bed, away from her sides. He tied her ankles together and push her legs underneath her, her white ass sticking up in the air.

He went over to the table across the room and picked up a couple of goodies. He again walked back the bed and began decorating his sister’s behind. He slowly and carefully placed a white, jeweled butt plug deep within her anus. The size of the plug was two sizes larger than what she was used to. He heard her squeal and swatted her ass, silencing her with the sting of his hand against her plush globes.

“I’ve missed this,” he said rubbing the butt plug deep within her ass, his eyes sparkling with renewed lust. He had been so enamored with the feel of his sister’s vagina around his cock that he forgot about the other pleasures his toys could bring. The butt plug was a special one in his heart, saved only for the special few of his toys he loved the most. Because they were a gift from the Angel, he loved to dress them up as such for himself. Nothing was as beautiful as a plugged behind just waiting to be uncorked and fucked. He licked his lips in anticipation.

The next trinket he brought before his sister was a ball gag, a string connecting the fasten at the back of her head to a clit clamp, forcing the wearer to constantly keep their head up in fear of tugging too hard on the clamp, causing them pain.

Sebastian easily slid the ball gag into his sister’s still placid mouth, amused at the long effects of the sedative he had given her before the bath. It really was easier to do what he wanted without her struggling against her, but it was not as fun.

He pulled on the string connecting to the back of her head, making sure her head was up, hyperextended and placed the clamp around her engorged clitoris. When the clamp snapped in place Clary made the noise of a wounded animal. She tried to put her head down against the pain, but quickly realized that this only exacerbated the problem. She tentatively brought her head up, her chest heaving with quiet sobs and looked at her brother through the mirror on the headboard.

Sebastian was smiling cruelly back at her and watched as her eyes slid from his and down towards the bed. She had been defeated once again and she knew it. He let his nostril flare with her scent of fresh tears swirl around him, his cock aching to bury itself deep within her.

This was not the plan he told himself. He was supposed to be at another meeting in less than ten minutes. He looked at the door and then back to his sister’s deliciously displayed body, this was supposed to be for him when he came back tonight, teasing his mind as he conducted business elsewhere.

“Oh what the fuck,” he said giving up the idea of just walking away. “I can make us both cum in five.” He hoisted himself onto the bed behind his sister and mounted her from behind in the pussy. Shoving himself deep within her ready cunt, he rode his sister challenging himself to see how many times they could both cum in the minutes he had to spare. Then later that night, he would know what number he had to beat. After all, he would have more than five minutes to pleasure himself with his favorite plaything.


	24. To Be Loved By A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a beautifully naked, red head at his mercy and he intends to make some profit. I familiar face from All Hallow's Eve shows up to get a second night with the young beauty. Per many requests on a different site, I have added a bit more to the ending of this lemon to satisfy all you sentimental people! I hope you all enjoy! As always, I own nothing, and happy reading!

Clary couldn’t stop the shiver racing down her spine causing the tips of her toes to curl inward. A whispering draft of cold air plagued her skin creating goosebumps to mark her skin and pebbled her nipples into fine points. She had learned long ago that begging her brother for a single piece of clothing was out of the question. He enjoyed her nakedness, her vulnerability around him, too much. From day one, since she had been _laid_ out and _strung up,_ she had remained naked; she was ready for him at all times, just the way he wanted her.

Clary tried to distract herself from the chill by taking an interest of the room around her. It was a different room than they had been in before, however, it still had the cold, stonewalls and the heavy, wooden door. Her brother was the only other soul in the room with her, busily moving around the scant furniture that decorated the room. It unsettled Clary as she watched her brother seemingly set up a stage. _But for what,_ she thought and then she shivered, _or for who?_

She glanced helplessly above her head where her wrists had been tied to a wooden beam in the ceiling’s rafters. She couldn’t help the feeling that she was going to be offered to another one of Sebastian’s minions. Bile slowly rose in her throat, making her stomach queasy as she swallowed the lump rising, threatening to overwhelm her. Clary let out a whimper as the burning in her throat increased.

Hearing his sister’s whimper, Sebastian finally turned towards his sister and made his way over to where she stood. He let his eyes roam over her cold, naked body and smiled a knowing smile. He bent down so he could look right into her lovely, green eyes, making Clary lean away from him as far as she could.

“I have a job for you, Clarissa,” he sang patting her condescendingly on the head, tousling her hair about and earning himself a deathly glare from the redhead beneath his palm.

“A _job_?” she croaked, incredulously. She had forgotten what it felt like to talk out loud and was startled at her own self. It was one of the few times that Sebastian hadn’t stuffed her mouth with a gag in a while.

“Yes, Clarissa,” he said amusingly, “As my whore, you are at my beck and call whenever I need you or your… _services_.” He eyes dilated, swallowing his irises, “You will not disappoint me, baby sister or I will be forced to do lecherous things to that beautiful body of yours.” He ran his fingers slightly over her cheek, gazing thoughtfully down into her face. She was quite the lovely, little thing, wasn’t she. He felt something in his chest move for the girl, a slight tightness that threatened to take his breath away. He shook it off and turned his attention back to the night’s agenda.

Seeing his baby sister cower away from his touch made him smile, “There, there Clarissa. It is simple. Just be a good, little girl, play your part and everything will be alright.”

Clary could only stare at her brother. His treatment of her since they first met left her speechless and her heart heavy with sadness. Valentine had taken so much from her before she had even known her father. She could have had an older brother to grow up with and to annoy and to get into trouble with. She briefly pictured life if Valentine hadn’t mixed his blood with that of a demon’s. What if they had grown up together as normal kids, playing together, protecting each other and getting into mischief together? She felt a tear run down her cheek as she mourned that loss. It shocked her to feel such a hurt even though she never had it, but still, the weight of it was enormous.

“Why?” she whispered as Sebastian turned to walk away. She saw his frame stiffen as he caught the soft-spoken question that past her slightly parted lips. He turned slowly, his eyes searching her face.

“Why what, Clarissa?” Sebastian said, a curious twinkle in his eyes.

“Why do you treat me like this? I’m your sister. Your flesh and blood,” her voice slowly died away as she looked into her brother’s dark eyes, searching for the truth in that beautiful face.

“Oh, dear baby sister, don’t you know? I-“ but he was caught off with a banging on the door. He turned to the door smirking, “Oh, time’s up.”

He turned back towards his sister, combing her hair with his fingers, making sure it was perfect before bringing it over her shoulders to rest atop her beautiful breasts in a rain of fire. He rolled his eyes when the knocking sounded again. People really had no patience, he thought.

“You may enter,” he yelled over his shoulder as he smoothed his hands down Clary’s side. “It’s show time,” he murmured, giving her a light swat on her ass that made her squeal.

Sebastian turned towards his guest making his way into the room, clad in nothing but a long, navy blue bathrobe. He had a bag slung over his right shoulder and Sebastian salivated at the dirty thoughts that ran through his mind on the possible toys hidden in that bag. He walked up to the man and took the bag from him, gesturing towards his sister.

Clary balked when Sebastian’s frame moved out of the way from blocking her view of their visitor; she recognized him immediately. _The General._ She was instantly taken back to All Hallow’s Eve when Sebastian had forced her to pleasure this man with her mouth. She spat her oily, gray pubic hairs from her mouth days after the incident. Just the memory of that night would have forced her to throw up everywhere, if she had had any stomach contents. She forced herself to look at the General, he stomach sinking as she watched his leering eyes rake over her trembling body and saw a lecherous grin spread over his bearded face.

She swallowed against the retching strain of her throat muscles. She looked at Sebastian, pleading at him with her eyes. Her throat was too dry and she knew that if she tried to form any words, they would come out in pathetic puffs of air.

Sebastian just smiled back at his sister, “General, you remember my sister, Clarissa.” He smacked the general on the back playfully as the General muttered the affirmative. He reached his meaty hand and grabbed his penis, stroking himself through the thick cotton of the robe’s material.

Sebastian smirked, “I see she made a lasting impression then.” He placed his body in between his sister and the general, turning serious. “I want my payment up front, General. I hope you brought the silver?” Without taking his eyes off of the redhead, the General placed 30 pieces of silver into Sebastian’s outstretched palm.

His payment made, the General made his way over to Clary’s shaking body. He smirked as he circled her, enjoying the view of her youthful, nakedness from all sides. He grunted his appreciation at the sight of her plump breasts, slim curves and her plush, round ass.

He stopped when he was directly behind her and leaned his head into the back of her hair, inhaling deeply. He began snaking her hot, sweaty hands around her waist and began to slowly map out her precious curves, not wanting to miss a single inch of her beautiful body. He pulled her small frame against him, allowing his limp, swollen dick to dig in between her ass through the soft cotton of his robe.

“Sebastian, please!” Clary yelled, the sobs already rising from her throat. “Don’t leave me, brother,” she whimpered as the General grabbed both her small breasts into his hands, stroking her nipples between his kneading fingers.

Sebastian just chuckled as he watched the old man rubbing his hands all over over her body, “The General has paid me good money for you, baby sister. Just relax and who knows, maybe you have yourself a little fun,” he smiled lecherously. He turned his attention to the General who barely noticed his Lord still in the room, “You have two hours, General, make them count.” With that, he spun on his heel and exited the room, shutting the large, wooden door silently with a click.

Clary felt her heart drop to her stomach in dread as know she was alone with this dirty, old man. She shivered as his hands continued their exploration of her young, naked curves. He was grunting against her ear, his hot breath causing bile to rise in her throat.

“You remind me of my late wife, you know,” he grunted into her ear and then licked a path up the side of her face. “She was a whore too, but I wanted her all to myself, so I married the bitch,” he continued, sucking the sensitive spot of skin between the shoulder and neck. He ran his hand past her abdomen and over her outside labia, dragging his fingers slowly over the outside of her cunt. Clary whimpered under the taunting of his fingers and wiggled under his touch.

“She was a good fuck,” he said once again dragging his fingers up and down her traitorously warming pussy. He slid the tips of two fingers within her and found her clit, “too bad she didn’t last.”

Clary’s eyes snapped open at the last part and she felt her face drain of color, “What happened to her,” she whispered, not noticing she had spoken out loud until he answered.

The general teased her clit with his fingers as he thought about that last night with his wife. He brought one hand around Clary’s throat, squeezing hard as he pinched her clitoris with his other hand, feeling her struggle in pain and in the need for oxygen, he laughed and brought his mouth right next to her ear, “I killed her.”

He let go of her suddenly and Clary coughed against the rush of air that flooded her lungs. She began trembling as the sobs left her throat; he was a madman who had killed his wife. How could Sebastian trust this man not to do this same to her? But Clary just narrowed her eyes to the floor, Sebastian didn’t care for her and so whatever the outcome of this night, it wouldn’t be any skin off his back.

Clary looked up as two feet came into view and she let her eyes drag up the body that was attached slowly. The General had stripped himself of his robe and stood naked in front of her. His age showed on his leathery skin, age spots covering his arms and legs, and in the salt and pepper colors of the hair that consumed his body. The General watched her as she took him in and smiled.

“See anything you like, little girl?” he said, watching her swallow against the lump in her throat, “Because I certainly do.” He looked again at her naked body and grunted in approval. He raised his hands towards Clary’s throat, which made her flinch, but he just chuckled.

“Calm down, little one,” he whispered, “This was my wife’s.” Clary looked at the offending object in his hand and saw that it was a dog collar with the word _slave_ written on it. He watched as Clary’s eyes widened and fastened the collar around her neck, the leash being strewn down her back. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

He stepped back to admirer his prey and took his cock into his hand and stroked it, thinking about how he wanted to spend their time next. He only had an hour and forty-five minutes left. Time flies when you’re having fun. He saw her smooth, white breasts resting naturally on her chest and a sudden urge to change that propelled him to his next action.

Without warning, he brought his hand into a downward arc slapping Clary’s nipple atop her breast. She yelled out against the sting, but before she had stopped screaming, the General slapped her other nipple in the same downward arc. He took turns on each breast, mere seconds separating one slap from the other. Clary’s screams turned into sobs as the pain was unbearable; she shook as the heat from her skin made her think she was on fire. The general was silent, his eyes pinned on her reddening breasts, her nipples chafing against his fingers.

When he finally stopped his torment, her breasts were a deep, heated red. He took them in his hands and squeezed hard, loving the warmth that radiated from her skin. Clary gasped against the pressure he exerted on them. He began to massage her nipples between his fingers and she fought the growing arousal stirring within her loins.

A moan slipped from her lips when he placed his wet mouth along one nipple and continued his finger manipulation on the other nipple. He worked on her breasts until her nipples were rock hard, standing on top of her breasts. Satisfied with their hardness, he bent down to his black bag and pulled out two nipple clamps.

He smiled as he stretched a nipple far out from her breast and snapped a clamp around the nub. Clary hissed against the stinging pain and squeezed her eyes shut as he did the same with her other nipple. He pulled on the clamps and was rewarded with the whimpering of the young girl at his mercy. He grunted in appreciation of her breasts.

He took one nipple in his hand and placed a small, weighted metal ball on the clasp dragging her nipple down with it once her released it from her grasp. Clary gasped, tiny whimpers escaping her mouth again once he placed another weighted metal ball on the other nipple.

She immediately felt a tug on the leash of her collar, the pull constricting her windpipe. “Shake your tits,” he ordered. She cautiously moved her chest, wincing when the clamps moved against her sore nipples. “Harder, bitch, I want to see your tits bounce,” he barked as he pulled harder on her collar thrusting her head back and her breasts up into his face. Clary did as she was told, biting the inside of her cheek against the pain. She heard the jingling sound of the balls clinking together and the groan of pleasure from the old man.

“Perfect,” he moaned. “I think I’m ready to fuck you now,” he said bending over into the black bag again. He pulled out a penis strap and fastened it around his limp dick. The strap fit over his member like a glove, straightening it to be positioned right at her entrance, the outside of the strap decorated with ridges for immense pleasure.

Using the tiny remote in his palm, he turned on the strap, causing it to lightly vibrate, sending delicious chills up his spine. He nudged the strap against her entrance and watched her squeal as the vibrations tingled her outside labia teasingly. He grabbed her hips and brought her up to him, forcing her small feet off the floor. Clary immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling and her stomach coiled as she saw the smirk form over his face.

“Good whore,” he muttered and impaled her with his buzzing cock. Clary screamed at the forced entry, her hips jerking as the vibrations immediately threw her insides into a frenzy. The feeling was overwhelming; her whole insides were vibrating as he worked his member in and out of her tight canal. Her clitoris was being stimulated with each passing of his shaft in and out of her body and the sensations were causing her vision to go blurry.

Clary strained against her bound wrists, looking for anything to perch herself on, but the General just used his powerful grip on her hips to pull her back down on top of him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hot breath panting against her skin. Her head suddenly became too heavy for her and she let it flop backwards as he rode her pussy. She felt the burning fire rising in her groin and she squealed, needing the release.

“Cum for me, whore,” he said through gritted teeth, “or I’ll pull out right now and walk away, letting you stew with you unfinished orgasm the rest of our time.” Clary swallowed the threat and used her own hip muscles to meet his thrusts, determined to finish before he changed his mind. She came with a scream and a shudder so large that the General came just moments after her. The buzz in her vagina didn’t stop until he slid out of her, her legs releasing his waist forcing her to swing back to the floor. It was all she could do to keep herself upright on the floor, her legs felt like jelly.

Clary felt the snap of her wrist bonds as the General cut the rope, sending her falling to the ground. She laid there on the floor, all her energy forcibly sucked out of her by the rough treatment of the General. She felt a swift kick to her side and howled at the pain.

“Get on the bed,” he gruffed, “I’m tired of standing, I want to feel your withering, naked body on mine.” Clary moaned as she forced her muscles to pull her up onto her knees, she was about to stand up when a foot was placed on her back and she was again shoved to the floor. “Crawl,” he sneered and Clary whimpered as she crawled, like a dog, her leash in her master’s hands.

The General moved quickly around her, nearly dragging her along with him. He slid onto the bed and none too gently pulled her along the bed with him.

“On top,” he ordered as he laid his body down on the sheets, stroking his shaft through the strap. Clary swallowed and did what she was told. “Take the strap off,” he bit out as she slid her youthful body atop his legs.

With shaking hands, Clary removed the strap from his aching member and swallowed the rising lump in her throat. It stood out, as much as it could, poking into the General’s thigh. She looked at the General for her next instruction, although she already knew what was coming.

“I want to see what that pretty mouth of your’s can do,” he sneered, keeping her leash in his hand, but placing them relaxed behind his head, “I’m waiting.”

Clary looked down at his limp cock and tried to imagine she was anywhere but here. She wrapped her small fingers around his shaft and slid her mouth around his tip, sucking light.

“Fuck!” the General yelled at the whispering touch from her lips, “Use your tongue, your tongue!” he ordered and shivered when her tongue swiped up the side of his shaft. Clary decided that the sooner she made him cum, the sooner she could be down with this particular humiliation. Taking matters into her own hands, literally, she grasped the General’s balls with her free hand and rolled them around her hand as she simultaneously took his member all the way in her mouth.

The General’s hips bucked off the bed almost causing Clary to be thrown off the bed, but her experiences recently had taught her how to shift her body under these circumstances to keep her balance. She tormented the General’s genitalia with her hand and mouth, rushing his climax closer and closer. The General’s hands fell from behind his head and grasped at the bed sheet below him. He twisted them in his hand, her leash becoming tighter and tighter as it was curled around his hand.

She focused on her task, tasting precum slip out of him as she worked savagely on him. She was using the hurt, the betrayal, and the loss she had been feeling these past couple of months to bring about his climax. In a flash of anger, she gripped his balls in a tight squeeze and bit down on his cock.

The General gasped as his seed flooded into her mouth, the shivers causing tiny squirts fly to the back of her throat as he came down from his orgasm. He chuckled when his body finally calmed down.

He peaked over his large belly at the red headed hair between his legs, her face wet with tears as she looked away in shame at what she had done. He pulled at her leash in his hands and forced her to slither up his body until her face was close to his.

He crushed her naked body to him with his beefy hands, running his hands up and down her back. Finding her perfectly round bottom, he cupped her ass in his hands, moaning at the plush feel of her soft skin in his hands. He sat up suddenly, throwing her across his knee, a sudden urge again bubbling through his chest. He placed two fingers inside her pussy and stroked her steadily, keeping her body still as he leaned his forearm on her back.

“Don’t cum until I say so,” he whispered pushing his fingers in and out of her until he couldn’t see his knuckles. Clary bucked against his hips, feeling his restless member beneath her abdomen. She squeaked when he found her g-spot. Her legs began to tremble as he coaxed her climax to a boiling point. She clamped down on her inside cheek to help stifle her growing need for a release.

The General increased his pace adding a third finger to her pussy, the stretching causing her to shiver and moan in pleasure. She began letting out tiny squeals each time he pumped into her. The fire growing and burning her on the inside. Using his thumb, he circled her clit, lathering it with her juices and pushed it like a button. Clary cried out her whole body twitching with the need to release.

“I need to cum, I need to cum,” she cried, trying to close her legs to hold it back.

“No, not yet,” the General sneered, “I’m not done playing with this pussy yet.”

Clarissa whimpered and threw her face into the mattress in front of her, yelling into it as her climax was reaching its maximum tether. She kicked out against the General but he just laughed, changing his angle of his fingers sliding in and out of her and going steadily deeper.

“Please, let me cum!” she begged, tears slipping from her eyes; she felt her muscles trembling beneath her, barely holding on to her sanity.

“Not yet!” he teased in a sing-song voice. He knew he was being unfair, but he didn’t care. He loved to hear his women begging for it. He turned his attention to her clit and roughly ground his fingers into her, her screams like music to his ear. He smiled as he felt her juices flow down her vagina onto his fingers letting him know she came.

Clary cried, hot tears flowing down her eyes, half in finally releasing her orgasm and half in terror of what sort of punishment she would be dealt.

“Oh dear,” he said condescendingly, “Someone didn’t wait for my permission,” he said, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. “What happens to whores who don’t do as they’re told?” He bent down and whispered in her ear, “They get spanked.”

Clary gasped as he wretched his fingers from her pussy and dealt his first blows on her ass, the stinging forcing a scream from her lips. He swatted her ass again delighting in the jiggling of the skin over her butt. Just as before, he alternated between cheeks until both of them were reddened. When he was satisfied with the color, he smoothed his hands over her ass delighting in the radiating heat. It sent pleasurable tingles straight to his aching cock.

He roughly rolled her off his lap and onto the bed, ordering her to lay on her stomach and to spread her legs. Clary did so, feeling as though her mind were somewhere else and her body was just moving through the motions. She collapsed on the bed, lying on her stomach and felt the General roughly part her legs so he could sit in between them.

“We have ten minutes left together,” he said, “How about we make the best of it.” He placed his shaft back into its strap and entered her anus in one plunge. Clary didn’t even moan against the intrusion. She just laid there like a rag doll as he rode her from behind. The ten minutes seemed to take forever, but when they finally past a swift knock was heard at the door. Without waiting to be invited in, the person came swiftly into the room. Clary didn’t even lift her head as she knew who it was.

“Times up, General, please take your cock out of my sister,” Sebastian said flippantly, “I don’t like untimeliness.” He watched as the General begrudgingly extracted himself from her anus and slowly slid off the bed.

“Sorry, my Lord,” he said as he gathered his things, not bothering to dress as he made for the door, “I’m already looking forward to next time.” Sebastian watched the old man as he stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“I don’t know about you, Clarissa, but that guy is seriously messed up,” he chuckled glancing towards his sister’s naked, unmoving body. He took pity on her, knowing how the General could be.

He moved to the bed and peered at his sister’s unseeing eyes. She was somewhere else, but not here. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Do you want me to make it all better, Clarissa?” he whispered, rubbing his hand down her back gently. Something in her lovely, green eyes grew sad and she began crying silently. She switched her head to the other side, not wanting to play any more games tonight.

“Go away, Sebastian, just leave me alone,” she whimpered, sniffling into the mattress. Sebastian smiled, he would never leave her alone. She was his.

“Clarissa, darling, come here,” he heaved himself up onto the bed next to her and brought her flush against him. “This is how your world works now,” he said stroking her stomach lightly.

Clary sighed heavily, knowing that her brother wasn’t going to leave anytime soon.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Sebastian. You don’t have to treat people like this,” she spat, trying to curl away from him, but he kept her trapped against him.

Sebastian chuckled, “You asked me earlier why I do these things, didn’t you?” At her brief twitch of curiosity he continued, “I do this because, well, I love you Clarissa.”

Clary was shocked. _Love?!_ She turned towards her brother, flashes of anger filling life back into her eyes.

“Love?! Are you kidding me?” she seethed, “Sebastian, this isn’t love. This is cruel, possessive, sadistic…” she ran out of adjectives and just stared at her brother incredulously, wanting to smack the smirk off his beautiful face.

“Love,” he said again, and brought his fingers to her lips before she could argue further. “It’s how we demon’s love, Clarissa.” When she looked at him with disbelief, he continued.

“Humans are not the only ones to feel a strong connection between each other. You think because you have a lightness in your souls that you are the only one’s capable of such feelings?” he rolled his eyes. “Demons have been around a lot longer than human have and we’ve loved a lot longer. True, our love is different than a mere mortal’s. Its darker, crueler, and painful, but its what we feel.”

He placed his hand on her wet cheek, her tears flowing freely from her eyes. He placed a kiss on her cheek, swiping the tears with his tongue gently before looking into her eyes again.

“The Angel saw that I needed someone to love, Clarissa, after what our father had done to me and that’s when he gave me you- my own little angel to love for eternity.” He felt her shiver in disgust, but he didn’t care, he just wrapped her small frame into his arms caressing her against him, his aching cock ready to spring forth.

“It’s wrong, Sebastian,” Clary whispered against his chest, her heart breaking for the life her brother had been subjected to because of their father. All of a sudden, she felt pitty for her brother like she never had before. She mourned again the life they could have had and hated her father even more for taking that away from them.

“Maybe for you, Clarissa,” he said rolling her underneath him to peer into her eyes. She gasped at the emotions she saw staring back at her, “But to me, it’s the most natural thing in the world.” He whispered this over her lips before he placed his on top of her’s.

Clary was so swept up in the emotions behind his eyes that she didn’t fight his lips against her’s. His tongue gently slid across her bottom lips, asking silently for permission to enter her warm cavern. She knew that this was wrong, but it’s all Sebastian knew. She would let him have this tonight. She would let him have her.

Sebastian moaned when his tongue slid into her warm mouth, his hands coming up to tangle in her fiery, red hair. Clary reached her arms around her brother and stroked his back with her fingernails, pulling quiet moans from his lips. His groin pushed into her center and she gasped. She turned her head away from his to pull more air into his lungs.

Sebastian took this as his opportunity to trail tiny kisses along her neck and around her breasts, now free of the General’s trinkets; her breasts were still a light pink from his abuse. Sebastian took her left breast into his mouth, and slowly soothed the aching mound with his cool tongue. Clary moaned as his gentle ministrations soothed her sensitive skin.

She brought her hands up from his back and ran them through his short hair, loving the feeling of his hair running through her fingers. He was being so gentle with her that she almost forgot that he was part demon.

Sebastian took things really slow, wanting to show Clary that he could be gentle too. This was about them and his genuine love for his sister. He switched his mouth to her other breast and showed it the same affection he had the other one.

Clary whimpered, “Sebastian, you’re my brother,” she started, trying to keep her mind clear as she bit out between moans her thoughts, “And I know this is going to sound different to you than I’m meaning it to, but I _do_ love you.” She felt him briefly stiffen against her breast as she soothingly rubbed his back.

“I know that what you are is not your fault,” she waited to see if he said anything, but he just laid there frozen to her breast, “but I’m done blaming you for that. If this is what makes you happy, having me, _all of me,_ then I accept.” She finished on a whisper and felt Sebastian shiver in anticipation. She swallowed the knot in her throat.

Sebastian raised his face to his sister’s and smiled and for a moment, Clary could have sworn she saw her human brother in there and not the demon. His face came down gently one her’s as he dragged her down into another drugging kiss. He placed his hand between them and brought his penis to her entrance, rubbing the tip, coating it with his pre-cum to aid in the penetration.

He nudged the tip into her pussy and slowly slid until he was completely buried to the hilt. Clary moaned as his thick member filled her to the brim, she strained, her body stretching underneath him as her vaginal walls moved restlessly to accommodate his large size.

She felt the rush of air escape her lungs once her walls relaxed against his member. He slowly started to move on top of her, his face buried in her neck. Clary had a brief flash of the General’s body on her’s but focused on her brother. This was about him and finally getting something that he wanted, her willingly letting him have her, her mind fully intact.

“God, Clary,” he moaned into her neck and she smiled, she had never heard her shortened name spill from his mouth with such emotion. She turned her head to his and slowly placed kisses along his cheek. He slowly began picking up his pace as his orgasm slowly started to build within his groin. He thrust a hand in between them and started toying with her clitoris, wanting her to experience this pleasure with him.

Clary closed her eyes and let her pleasure surround her as his cock worked her and her clit throbbed with increasing want. She brought her legs around his hips and hoisted her hips closer to him, helping to find the best angle for his penetration. They both gasped as he hit her g-spot. He grabbed onto her hips and held her there, hitting her in that same spot over and over again. Clary’s whimpers became cries of pleasure as Sebastian grunts became louder and louder.

Their carnal sounds bounced off the cement wall and swirled around them until the last powerful thrust sent them both flying over the edge. Sebastian continued his pumping in and out of her until her body laid still underneath his and his dick laid limp inside her. Her slowly pulled out and fell onto the bed next to her, his front facing her.

He brought her into his arms for a gentle embrace, “Thank you.” It was a soft mumble and Clary wouldn’t have heard it if her head wasn’t right underneath his head.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, tracing patterns into his chest. They laid there in silence until Sebastian heaved a sigh.

“I can’t always be like this, Clarissa,” he looked down into her eyes, silently apologizing, “My demon nature is stronger than my human side I will hurt you and I will enjoy it, I hope you can understand that. I would let you go if I honestly thought I would let you go.” He wrapped her tighter in his arms, “But we both know my demon wants you here, in his bed, forever.”

Clary felt the tears slowly start to pour from her eyes and swallowed against the sobs, “I know, Sebastian. Just promise me we can have nights like this, when I can see my _real_ brother.” She looked up into his eyes and smiled, “He’s not so bad after all.”

“Not so bad? Clary, you wound me,” he laughed. The fact that he had used her nickname for the second time did not escape either of them.

She smiled, teasingly, “Ya, I mean for a demon that was…enjoyable.” She looked anywhere, but his face.

“Oh, I’ll show you enjoyable,” he teased and suddenly he was on top of her tickling her sides with his fingers, tortuously making her laugh so hard there wasn’t any sound coming out of her mouth.

“Okay! Okay!” Clary gasped, “I give up; you were remarkable! Just please stop!” she giggled and was rewarded when his feather light touches left her sides in peace. He plopped down on his side again and looked at her.

“I think that was the first brotherly thing I’ve done, ever,” he mused, chuckling.

“Ya,” Clary said letting out a giggle, “Older brother do give the most torturous tinkling sessions.”

“And don’t you forget it!” he teased, nudging her with his elbow.

Sebastian laid his arm over his eyes and smiled, finally wholly content with his sister lying next to him. Enjoying their laughter while it lasted, for he knew his demon would come to take her too. But for now, he was just her brother.


	25. Just A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has forced Alec to drink from the Mortal Cup and puts Jace within his grasp. While Alec has the chance to finally have his way with Jace, Sebastian is pleasantly surprised by the welcoming site in his own bed. Old friends come together, in more ways then one, in this two fold lemon. Please leave reviews! I hope you enjoy them!

Sebastian peered over at Jace’s body and admired him from affair. He had to admit, his adopted baby brother was a stunning specimen. His angelic blood gave his skin a bronzed tan and his hair shown like a halo atop his head. If he didn’t hate him so much, maybe he could grow to love him, like he loved his sister. He briefly allowed himself to picture himself and his two siblings, loving each other as he and Clary did. The things he could do to that angelic body. He shivered at his thoughts. But, just like his father had planned, Jace and Sebastian hated each other and for good reason. They both hated each other for the one thing they had in common: Clary.

Sebastian knew that Jace had a permanent place in Clary’s heart, forever condemning him to only holding a small piece of her heart for himself. He glared at the naked male across the room, all but ready to kill him there and force his memory out of Clarissa one orgasm at a time. However, he knew that he would lose her forever if he allowed his demon in full control.

So, in order to devise a plan to exact some revenge on the golden-haired boy, he decided that he would use Jace for his own profit and if Jace spent the rest of his life in torture and humiliation, well then, that would be good enough for him. He would use his beauty against him and sell him to the highest bidders as a sex slave. After all, if you can’t love them, you might as well make a profit, right?

Sebastian smirked, wondering if he had any time to play around with his baby brother before their guest arrived. He tapped his fingers on the armrest and thought for a second before he got up from the chair. Making his way towards the bed, Sebastian stopped in his tracks, a huff of annoyance sounding from his lips as a knocking came from the door.

At the first sound he had heard in a while, Jace lifted his head from the mattress and watched as Sebastian turned his body away from him and walked towards the door. Jace glared at his back, he knew Sebastian had been there this whole time. The bastard was sick enough to just sit there and watch him squirm under the restraints, probably thinking of new and old torturous ways to get his jollies off.

Jace was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice greet Sebastian at the door. When Sebastian side stepped to allow the knocker into the room, Jace felt the wind being knocked right out of them. He allowed his eyes to meet cool, blue irises and he felt his chest heave under the weight of them. _Alec Lightwood,_ his parabatai.

Jace swallowed the rising bile in his throat, not wanting to think about the cruel games Sebastian had in store for them this night. He looked over Alec’s body and felt himself cringe inwardly as he noticed his naked form. Whatever Sebastian had planned, it was going to be humiliating and he suddenly felt the desire to melt into the bed below him.

He knew that in a world far, far away Alec had once had feeling for him and the fact that Sebastian was going to exploit those feelings for his own personal gain made Jace’s stomach recoil in disgust. He briefly wondered why Alec wouldlet him use him like this; Alec never let anyone tell him what to do.

_Probably in order to keep the other’s alive,_ Jace thought and instantly felt a tug at his heart strings for Alec. He knew this was as hard for Alec as it was for himself.

Caught off guard, Jace’s heart stopped when he saw Alec smile a toothy grin at him, his eyes dancing with mischief. His hand coming to his bare chest and slowly creeping down his abdomen, clutching his hard member as he watched Jace through hooded eyes.

Jace couldn’t help but stare, a little panicked when he began sliding his hand up his bare leg when he was within arm reach of him, laying helplessly on the bed. He came to rest at his chest and Alec smiled down at him.

“Alec?” he whispered through his gag, hoping to get a glimpse of his best friend, his brother, his parabatai through those lustful, glacier eyes. His heart sank as Alec laid a cool hand against his abdomen, his thumb softly running over the ridges of his abdominal muscles. He used his other hand to briefly run his hands through his long fingers, letting the softness surround him. He began running his hands over Jace’s still body, his eyes following its path.

He ignored Jace’s yells of fury and didn’t let himself miss a single inch of skin. He stroked Jace’s arms and legs, feeling the cords of his muscles twitch under his touch. He sighed as his hands brushed against the thick patch of hair covering his groin. His eyes snapped open and he looked down upon Jace’s limp dick between his powerful legs and smiled.

Jace followed his eyes to where they were looking and cringed, pulling his legs as tight as his bound feet would let him, but Alec was there, pulling his legs apart again, mesmerized at the size of Jace’s cock. He unconsciously licked his lips and hiked one leg onto the bed, never taking his eyes off his prize.

Already rock hard himself and all but forgotten by the two boys, Sebastian cleared his throat, “Well, I’ll leave you two love birds to it then, I have a feisty redhead to attend to.” He sauntered out of the room, sliding the door closed with a soft click.

Grunting his goodbye over his shoulder, Alec pushed himself up onto the bed and eased himself over to Jace’s naked, prone body. His strong arms were tied at the wrists above his head against the headboard. Alec slightly pouted at the loss of feeling his hands over his body, but he supposed that left up to his own devices, Jace may seriously harm him in his misunderstanding of tonight’s events. Tonight wasn’t about right or wrong. It was about _them_ and what they could be for each other.

Alec swung his long, slender leg over Jace’s body, straddling his hips with his thighs and sitting just below his penis. Jace’s eyes grew wide as he saw the lust growing in Alec’s eyes and then to pure rage as he saw that Sebastian had gotten to him as he had Clary. This wasn’t his Alec, but a shell of himself, slave to his basic instincts.

Jace started to growl against the gag that had been placed in his mouth and bucked his hips, trying to dislodge Alec off of him. He hoped that maybe he would fall on the floor, hit his head, and come to his senses. But luck wasn’t on his side, instead, Alec just smiled as Jace jerked his hips under his.

Realizing that Alec was getting aroused from his jerking, Jace immediately stopped what he was doing and laid perfectly still. He pulled at his bonds, but they held firm against his wrists. He eyed his parabatai with a weary eye, not knowing what he would do next.

“If you’re quite down throwing your temper tantrum,” he began coyly, running his hands up and down Jace’s chest muscles, “We’ll go ahead and get this night started.” He laughed as Jace twisted his body, trying to get away from his probing hands, but Alec had all the power here.

“Jace,” he murmured, his eyes shutting under the feel of Jace’s naked body, his cock inches from his own, “You have no idea how long I have waited for the day that we could be together.” Jace just frowned at him, but his heart broke for his parabatai, knowing that if this was the real him, he would be mortified by his actions.

Alec saw the pity in his eyes and laughed, “Do not pity me, Jace Herondale. I have you right where I want you,” he grabbed Jace’s limp penis in his hands, “I have _this.”_

Alec slid a cock ring over Jace’s penis until it was nestled in between his shaft and his scrotum. He peered at Jace haughtily and flipped the switch, the buzzing of the ring’s vibrations like a melody to his ears.

Jace’s hips came off of the bed as he groaned against the tingling at the base of his cock. His hips jerked, trying to perch on anything to relieve the tingling, but he found nothing. His eyes crossed in the back of his head, a grunt escaping around his gag.

Alec watched him through hooded eyes, loving the feel of Jace’s powerful body squirming beneath him again. How he had dreamed of this very moment, never quite getting the picture right in his head.

He took Jace’s straining cock in his hand and started rubbing his hand up and down in slow circles, “See Jace, this isn’t so bad, is it?” He closed his eyes to Jace’s grunts as he pumped his erect shaft, the velvet smooth skin sliding effortlessly through his hand.

He leaned over Jace’s body, lowering his head over his muscular chest and began sucking on his right pectoral muscle. He was rewarded when his chest arched into his mouth, Jace’s subconscious wanting more of the contact. Alec smiled against his chest and switched sides, pulling his hard nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nub, watching as Jace flinched in pleasure.

He began trailing kisses down his stomach and stopped when he came to rest above his blonde curls. He nuzzled them with his nose, burying his mouth within them. “Just a taste,” he said, planting a wet kiss above Jace’s shaft before taking it in his mouth all at once.

Jace immediately bucked into his mouth, a scream muffled by the gag, and thrashed against Alec. But Alec knew that was coming and placed his free had on top of Jace’s abdomen, keeping him locked to the bed. When Jace was no longer bucking into his mouth, Alec began his descent towards his scrotum. He ran his tongue and teeth alternatively along Jace’s shaft and was thrilled at the growing girth inside his mouth.

Alec reached under his chin and grabbed Jace by the scrotum, laughing when Jace sucked in a huge breath. Alec rolled his balls in his hand, testing their weights in his palm and lightly scratching them with his fingernails. He felt them recede closer to Jace’s body, signaling a impending orgasm and doubled his efforts on his growing cock in his mouth.

He brought his mouth up to the very tip of his penis and sucked in as hard as he could. Jace exploded against the suction, a yell ripping from his throat and Alec began going to down on him again immediately, pulling yet another orgasm from Jace before he released his cock from his mouth.

Alec wiped his mouth, a smirk in place, as he watched Jace panting for air after his double orgasm. He felt victorious and knew that things were just getting started.

He slithered his body up Jace, letting his naked cock nestle in between Jace’s thighs, moaning at their contact. He peered at Jace through hooded eyes, bringing his gag from his mouth.

Jace was speechless, the power of his orgasms making all his other senses numb. He just laid there and let Alec plunder his open mouth with his tongue, coating him in his own cum. Alec’s moans were lost in Jace’s warm cavern, the taste of his own juices barely registering in his mind. It wasn’t until Alec spoke that his senses were snapped back to his attention.

“I want you inside me now,” he said roughly, pushing off of Jace’s body and positioning himself on top of Jace’s hips.

“No,” Jace yelled, struggling to throw Alec off his hips, “This is wrong, Alec and you know it. Now get the fuck off of me!” He was silenced when Alec once again placed the gag in between Jace’s teeth.

“You’re awfully mouthy, lover,” Alec teased, stroking Jace’s member once again with his skillful hands. The cock ring still buzzed a lovely melody, forcing Jace’s member to stand beautifully at attention.

Alec stood on his knees and nestled the tip of Jace’s shaft in his anus, he breathed slowly and without another moment passing, slid down on his cock. He took him in one slide, squeezing his eyes shut as his anal muscles scrambled to accommodate Jace’s large size.

“By the Angel,” he gritted through clenched teeth, “You’re so fucking tight, brother.” He braced himself over Jace, his long, thin arms braced on either side of Jace’s head. He began bouncing his hips up and down against Jace’s cock, the ridges on his shaft sending flurries of pleasure through his anus.

Alec shifted his weight to one hand and brought his free hand to his own bobbing member, lacing his hand around it and began stroking himself as he slid up and down Jace’s shaft. His bouncing became sharper as he built up his orgasm, his balls tightening closer to his own body and his shaft growing harder in his hand.

Before he could shout Jace’s name, he came, his semen squirting up into the air in a beautiful arc, landing on Jace’s chest and face. It was a beautiful site, his cum covering Jace’s angelic body. He painted him with his cum, marking him as his own and then he made Jace cum inside him when he pinched the sensitive skin between his scrotum and penis.

When Alec was consumed with exhaustion, he flopped down next to Jace, one leg possessively flipped over Jace’s large, muscular thigh. He began drawing symbols into his chest with his finger, a smirk across his face.

“I knew we would be great together, Jace,” he whispered, placing wet kisses along his chest, “But I didn’t know we would be _that_ good.”

He heard the growl escape from Jace’s throat and smacked his chest playfully, “Stop that growling, Jace, or I’ll do something to that pretty mouth of your’s.” He laid back down, satisfied that Jace headed his warning and snuggled in closer, happy to finally be with his parabatai.

He walked his fingers playfully down Jace’s abdomen and grabbed his cock when he saw it starting to stand again in arousal. He laughed, stroking it affectionately, feeling his own member beginning to tent.

“Later, lover,” he murmured, “But for right now, I just want watch you squirm.”

 

 

_On the other side of the castle…_

Sebastian was too caught up in his thoughts, that when he entered his chambers, he didn’t see the two naked females in his bed. His head snapped their way when he heard the very familiar moaning of the redhead laying on top of the bed.

“Hello, lover,” the Seelie Queen whispered, a naughty grin on her face, “It has been a while.” She laid there against his headboard and naked and aroused Clary in her grasp.

Sebastian let a smile cross his face as he felt his penis perk up at the site of his sister’s back trapped against the Queen’s naked chest, her hands wrapped around Clary’s petite breasts, stroking them with the intention to arouse him. It was working.

“What have you two lovely ladies been up to?” he asked as he stripped his clothes off, eager to join the ladies atop his bed. The Queen’s eyes sparkled in mischief.

“I wanted to see you, my prince, but you were away, so I decided to have a little fun with Clarissa while I waited for you,” she pinched Clary’s nipples in between her hands and was rewarded when Clary moaned in pleasure, her eyes glazed with arousal.

Sebastian sauntered up to the bed and pressed his erect cock into the side of the mattress, “I’m sorry to have made you wait, my Queen,” he said, his own smile coiling around his face, “I trust you found something to occupy your time.”

The Queen let her hand slide down Clary’s abdomen and rested just inbetween her thighs, cupping the fragile skin in one hand. She lifted Clary’s leg, bending it so Sebastian could see her pink, engorged folds of her sex, his mouth instantly salivating.

“I couldn’t resist a taste,” she whispered, stroking Clary’s inner thigh, “She’s as good as I remembered.” She let her hand slide back up to Clary’s naked breast and continued her slow manipulation of her nipples.

Unable to move his eyes from his sister’s swollen sex, Sebastian smiled, “It looks to meal like you made a full meal of my sister.” He let his fingers trace the outside of his sister’s labia, mixing the post-coital juices along her aroused genital lips.

“There’s plenty left for you, my Lord,” she crooned, “Why don’t you have a taste.” She watched through hooded eyes as Sebastian lowered his head.

“You always knew how to get them warm and ready for me,” he purred before he planted his face against his sister’s sex. He felt his sister lift her hips, pressing her groin further into his face as she took a huge intake of breath.

He inhaled deeply himself, letting his demonic senses hone in on the very smell of her around him. He felt his member hardening against the mattress and shivered. He slowly slide his tongue up her folds, eliciting a squeal from his sister’s mouth, her hips once again bucking into his face, but the Seelie Queen kept Clary’s form secure against, murmuring lustful words into her ear as she stroked her hardening nipples.

Sebastian smiled and slid his tongue as far as he could into his sister’s passage, her vaginal walls clamping around his warm, slick tongue. He delighted in their feel and scraped them on either side, not nearly getting as far as he wanted to. He wanted to curl up into his sister and never leave.

He planted his hands on either side of Clary’s inner thighs and shoved her legs further apart, earning him a couple of extra inches to further bury himself into her warmth. He purred as the hot juices from her walls coated his tongue, he licked every drop she was giving him, not wanting a single drop to go to waist.

When he began to feel the walls around his mouth trembling, he knew that she was going to come at any second, so he picked up his pace, his face digging farther and farther into her. He let a free hand, feel above his hand for her clitoris and when his fingers found it, he began his assault. He heard her scream before she creamed all over his mouth, but he didn’t stop the torment, he kept working her with his tongue, lapping up her juices and massaged her clit deep into her mound. When he was satisfied the well was all dried up for the moment is when he finally pulled his mouth away from her trembling sex.

He slowly rose from her groin and looked over her body to lock eyes with the Seelie Queen, she licked her lips when her eyes met her, instantly turned on by the feral look in his eyes. He slowly wedged his body between Clary’s legs and moved his body against her’s and stopped when his face was mere inches from the Queen’s, Clary’s body trapped between their own. He looked into the Queen’s lustful eyes and shivered as he felt his sister’s body trembling after her powerful orgasm he had just given her.

“I want you inside of me while Clarissa is trapped between us,” she said huskily, her arousal turning her voice deeper than normal. Sebastian smiled as he primed his cock in his hand with a few thrusts and placed the tip of it just outside the Queen’s entrance, just inches from where he had eaten his sister out.

With one thrust, he buried himself inside the Queen, her mouth parting with a gasp as she groaned against Clary’s hair. Sebastian brought his lips to her’s as he began rocking his cock in and out of her warm center. It was the oddest sensation for Sebastian; he could feel the difference of the Queen’s cunt and her lips, but he felt the undeniable shape and curves of his baby sister withering beneath him.

He brought his hand to Clary’s breast and stroked it with his skillful hands as he pumped inside the Queen, devouring her with his cock and his mouth. He heard Clary’s moans as his body rubbed exotically above her’s, his hand working her nipple into a fine point. He smiled against the Queen’s mouth, leaving her to place his mouth around Clary’s hardened nipples. He pulled it into his mouth and slathered his saliva around her areola.

He used his now free hand to the Queen’s cunt and found her clit, stroking her as gently as he had Clary’s breast. The Queen bucked her hips as a squeal escaped her lips, she forced her and Clary’s bodies up into Sebastian’s waiting cock and mouth respectively. He chuckled and so did the Queen, their chuckles making Clary dizzy in want.

Clary wrapped her hands around Sebastian’s head and brought him further into her chest, straining against her growing arousal. Sebastian smiled against her breast and took his hands from the Queen’s clitoris in search of Clary’s just inches above the Queen’s.

With a few last thrusts, the Queen came around Sebastian as he began his assault on Clary with his digits, his face never leaving her breasts. It didn’t take him long to bring Clary into her third orgasm of the night, her screams echoing around the room in a beautiful melody finally allowing him to release his own seed into the Queen. All three of them shivered as their bodies fell into a post-coital exhaustion.

Sebastian laid against his sister’s naked body, memorizing ever curve fitting perfectly into his. He picked up his head and saw the Seelie Queen with a smirk of pleasure across her face, peaking back down at him.

“That was better than I expected it would be,” she said, a spark of light behind her eyes, “You haven’t lost your touch, young prince.”

Sebastian chuckled and brought his lips to her neck, alternating between wet kisses and little bites along her throat. “Never,” he murmured against her skin, his warm breath sending new tingles of arousal around her.

“Then how about we make a night of this,” she purred, her eyes closing in pleasure as he didn’t stop his tiny ministrations along her neck, “You could watch, you know.” She smiled coyly as she felt Sebastian smile against her neck in appreciation.

“I’m always good for a little show and tell,” he murmured. He slowly slid off of his sister’s sweaty body and propped his head on her hand, waiting to be entertained.

Wasting no time, the Queen brought her body out from Clarissa’s limp body, stilled by exhaustion and planted herself above her, straddling her hips, with his thighs.

“Clarissa, darling,” the Queen whispered, dragging her nails up and down Clary’s naked torso, letting her nails rake against Clary’s sensitive nipples. She was rewarded when she heard Clary’s whimper as her nails swept across the swollen nubs.

“Why don’t we show Sebastian what a good, little whore you can be, hmm,” she crooned, slowly starting to grind her hips into Clary’s the exotic motion stirring her arousal once more. Clary groaned, her hands unwillingly finding the Queen’s hips and helping her to grind harder against her sex.

“That’s it,” she whispered, “Good girl, Clarissa.” The Queen dipped two fingers between their colliding hip in search of Clary’s engorged clit and just as slowly as her hips grinded against her’s, allowed her fingers to dance around her aroused clitoris.

“Oh my god!” Clary squealed, her hand flying to the Queen’s wrist and tightening around it as the Queen used her other fingers to pump into Clary’s warmth.

“God isn’t here Clarissa,” she murmured, “It’s just you and me.”

Clary whimpered as the Queen worked the burning embers of her arousal into a fiery depth of need and want. She couldn’t escape the moans and groans that were being pulled from her lips.

Sebastian watched as the Queen tortured Clary, pleasuring her in the way only another woman could. It was a secret known that women made the best lovers because they had an intimate knowledge of how to properly arouse other women. Sebastian was content to just watch the Queen stroke Clary between her legs, his own hand finding his straining cock in his hand. He began stroking himself, letting his sister’s moan’s wash over him as he brought his next orgasm barreling towards completion. His eyes snapped to the women beside him when he heard the Queen gasp in pleasure as Clary’s hands found her breasts and began massaging them against her chest.

“Very good,” she moaned against Clary’s hands, arching her back, furthering the contact. She bent down over Clary and took her breast into her mouth, giving the girl’s nipple a flick with her tongue, earning her a squeal of pleasure from the withering girl beneath her.

Not to be out done, Clary wedged her hand between there frames and found the Queen’s soft pliable skin of her sex and began working her own small digits in and out of her tight canal. She felt the Queen twitch above her and the Queen bit down hard on her breast, causing Clary to gasp in pain.

The Queen immediately came in the hands of Clary and soon Clary was right behind her, their panting hardening Sebastian’s cock into a painful stiffness. He had to have his release and he had to have it _now._

He clumsily climbed on top of the Queen’s body now draped over Clary’s sleeping form and thrusted his erect cock into the Queen’s anus, riding his cock into her as she cried out against his urgency to release his orgasm. He rode her until she came again beneath him, her juices hitting the girl beneath her, their shaking bodies pulling her from her sleep.

Upon seeing his sister’s waking body, Sebastian pulled out roughly from the Queen’s behind, tossing her off of his sister’s naked body, mounted her and plunged himself deep within his sister’s warmth. He immediately shook in pleasure as his balls receded against his body, gearing for one of the most powerful orgasms in his life. He pumped in and out of her viciously, almost commanding his body to find its release before his mind snapped.

He felt Clary’s warm hand snake around his shrinking scrotum and squeeze him gently. He grunted against her torment and wrapped his hand around her’s, forcing her to squeeze his balls harder as he rode her pussy. Clary peered up at him through aroused eyes and smiled coyly. She roughly dragged her fingernails over the sensitive space between his scrotum and shaft and was rewarded when he doubled over in pleasure, finally able to release his seed inside of her.

Sebastian moaned and collapsed over his sister’s naked body. Her fingers trailing light pattern’s into his skin, soothing him to sleep. Exhaustion finally winning over the souls in the room, a silence settled over the three figures intermingled in the bed, all of them finally satiated. 


	26. Chapter 26

Sebastian admired his sister’s form beneath him. He had put her in a full body, latex suit. It was made to ensure that every little touch felt by his baby sister would bring pleasure and arousal, no matter how delicately she was handled. The only opening in the suit was a split from her cunt to her anus, two small holes for her nipples, and a slightly bigger whole for her mouth. All other areas of his skin were wrapped in black latex, including her eyes. She was the embodiment of his latest fantasy come to life.

He watched her body wiggle below him as he stood there and stared, a smirk on his face. She was so helpless and that’s how he liked his baby sister- trapped and at his delicious mercy. He decided that he should be rewarded for his innovation and hard work for tonight. Sebastian kneeled down at his sister’s side and let his eyes take her in, every smooth and slippery inch she had to offer.

His eyes immediately focused on her cunt. The light pink folds of her labia were standing out harshly against the black latex surrounding. It was a lighthouse beacon, beckoning him to his home, her cunt. He placed his left hand over her mound, feeling the shivering muscles around his hand as he began his assault.

Sebastian alternated between lightly slapping her cunt and caressing her vaginal lips with his fingers. He smiled when his sister began whimpering and withering under his touch, her breathing becoming shallow and quick with arousal.

“That’s it, Clarissa,” he crooned. “I want your tight, little pink pussy to be engorged and wet when our guests arrive.” He continued to prime his little sister with his teasing manipulation of her most sensitive folds, enjoying the torment he was playing with. He was rewarded when he felt the first drops of vaginal juices seeping from her blushing folds.

“You’re so sensitive, baby sister,” he said, teasingly, “You cream yourself at my slightest touch; I love it.” He increased his pace, manipulating her folds with his touching.

Sebastian found her clit and moved it around slowly with his thumb, pressing the little nub like a button, pulling squeals from his sister’s open mouth. He forced two fingers into her open, squealing mouth as he assaulted her moistening cunt with his skillful fingers. He closed his eyes against the beautiful melody of her gasps and groans against his fingers. He was becoming unbearable hard himself.

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open and a sinister smile formed across his face when he heard a light knocking at their door. He gave a little pat across his sister’s warmed and ready cunt and got off his knees to head to the door, eager to let his guests in on the fun.

]Clary just laid there, unable to see the guests that were welcomed into the room, but she didn’t need her eyes to see that they were staring at her. Her skin, mostly covered by the black latex, still prickled with the knowledge that they were drinking her in with their lustful eyes.

“Welcome, gentlemen,” Sebastian said, greeting his guests, “I hope you don’t mind me dressing our little whore up tonight; it’s a particular fantasy I wished to fulfill.”

Clary’s stomach tightened with nausea as she heard the smile forming on his lips at the words he said. She also heard the grunts of approval from the two men also standing in the room. Her brain momentarily froze in thought. Just by the grunting, she could almost say with certain that she recognized the two men. She swallowed, all of a sudden not wanting to know who else Sebastian was going to let fuck her this night.

“Beautiful as always,” a _very_ familiar voice rang out over the silence. _Simon,_ Clary thought with a slight shudder, the pit in her stomach growing by the second.

“I’d prefer not to see her face while my cock rides her,” the unmistakable timber of Alec Lightwood’s voice muttered, sending Clary’s mind spiraling out of control, “She’s not my type any.” Clary heard the smirk in his voice and the bile in her throat threatened to spew out of her. _Alec?_ This couldn’t be happening, Clary thought to herself. Sebastian must have gotten to him too. There was no way Alec would be acting this way.

Sebastian kneeled down beside his sister’s prone body and caressed the latex above her skin, sending flurries of tingles throughout her figure. He waved the other two men to take their positions around her. When they were situated, Alec in between her legs and Simon at her head he began.

“Tonight is about our pleasure, boys,” he caught his sister’s aroused nipple in his fingers and tugged, earninly a squeal and then a light moan from her mouth, “And Clary is all too willing to ablige. Isn’t that right, little sister?”

Clary nodded her head, knowing that any other reply would just make matters worse for herself and the one’s she cared about.

“Very good, Clarissa,” he said, massaging the nipple, making it stand hardened against her soft areola. He looked at the men on either side of him and smiled, “Let us begin.”

Not waiting another second, Alec took Clary’s hips in his large hands and positioned himself just outside her weeping entrance. He normally didn’t lust after women, none of what they had excited him, but the thought of wrapping himself around the very object that threatened to take his love away from him was too good not to pass up. He entered her in one movement, his eyes crossing as her vaginal walls clamped down around his aching cock.

“By the Angel,” he groaned, through gritted teeth, “Now I know why Jace was so taken with you. You’re nothing but a good, tight fuck.” He eased his cock in and out of Clary’s trembling core, her juices hot and moist against his shaft. He picked up his pace when he felt her walls slowly adjusting to his size. He let his head roll back on his shoulders and listened to her squeals of pleasure mingled with her whimpers of pain dancing from her lips. Maybe fucking women, especially this one, wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Sebastian and Simon watched as Alec rode Clary building her up to a climax and watching as she washed him with her orgasm. But Alec didn’t stop there, he wanted more, pumping through his own orgasm, he continued his assault on her body.

Sebastian looked to Simon, “Your turn.” He gestured to Clary’s open, panting mouth, smiling when Simon’s eyes lit up in understanding. Simon took Clary’s latex covered head in his hands and angled it so that her open mouth was an inch away from his bobbing cock.

“Open wide, Fray,” he said, thrusting his cock into her mouth. The sudden invasion shocked Clary, causing her to choke on his invading member, her body thrashing in surprise. Sebastian held her body still, his hands placed firmly on her shoulders as Simon held her head in his hands against his cock.

Like Alec, Simon began his abuse of her mouth slowly at first, waiting for her body to settle around his cock. He knew that she would accept her fate and settle down once her mind was able to catch up with her body. Sure enough, he felt her relax, and reluctantly, Clary started to suck his shaft deeper into her mouth. She lathered his member with her tongue and placing tiny nips along the way with the bluntness of her teeth.

Simon grunted against the pleasure, his own girth hurtling towards an explosion he didn’t think he could hold back for too much longer. His palms became sweaty as his orgasm built within his balls, causing the latex to slip in his hand, but Clary held her own head in place against his crotch.

Sebastian sat back on his haunches and watched as his sister was worked like the whore she was. He was painfully aroused, he had to be apart of this beautiful symphony. He placed his hand just above Alec’s pumping cock and found his sister’s clit, massaging it again as he had done earlier. He placed his other hand around her breast and massaged it. He went back and forth between each nub, not wanting one to lose its harness.

Clary’s mind was dizzy from the torment these men were putting her through. She had orgasmed three times around Alec’s still thrusting caught, and she knew that each male had orgasmed at least twice a piece. She felt dirty and wet, their juices flowing freely in and around her, but she persisted. She resigned herself to please her masters so that one they were tired of her, they would just leave her be and not give in to the whims of torture and further abuse.

When it seemed that all the men were done using her sexually, they talked of what they should do with her next. Alec was all for slicing her neck and watching her choke on her own blood, while Simon wanted her in a cage so he could see her nakedness the rest of the night.

Sebastian weighed his options in his head, each idea forming in his head more delicious than the last. He smiled as he latest idea seemed to be the one he was leaning towards. He looked at the two men watching as their curious eyes turned on him, waiting for him to speak.

“I once gave my sister to the Endarkened community as a gift for the mundane holiday of Christmas,” he stated, “Why don’t we make a similar gift, after all, I am a just and gracious King.”

Simon licked his lips, eyeing the still girl below them, “I wouldn’t mind watching her squirm under their wandering hands and tongues, Lord Sebastian. Might I suggest we give them the opportunity to set the stage themselves?”

Sebastian thought about this and the more he did the more he liked it. “You are cruel and I love it,” he said, slapping Simon on the shoulders. The two chuckling men faced the third, silent man, waiting to hear him speak.

“As long as she’s humiliated and shown that she is nothing but a whore, I don’t care what you do with her,” he spat, looking disgusted as he glanced at the now trembling form below him.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Alec, but then shrugged it off, “Clarissa knows her place in my kingdom; I rarely let her forget.”

_Later that evening…_

Sebastian stood on the dias in the courtyard once more, facing the gathering community of his Endarkened followers. Behind him stood Alec, Sebastian and a very naked Clarissa.

“My subjects, today I come before you as a humble king. The Angel has sought to it that we prosper in our new world and I have you all to thank for that. It is my greatest pleasure to allow you the irresistible pleasure of using my favorite whore for your wicked pleasures.”

He smiled as there was a hushed murmur among the crowd, heads trying to see around his standing figure to gaze upon the red haired beauty.

“Around you, you will find toys and trinkets to do as you please with your newly tenderized whore. You have one hour, and one hour only to spend with her. Make good use of your time.” He bowed his head and stepped to the side as a swarm of people gathered around his sister’s body.

Clary began to sob, yelling at them to step back, but a dirty rag was shoved in her mouth, stifling her screams as they surrounded her everywhere.

They began running their dirty hands along her freshly cleaned skin, caressing each rounded mound atop her chest, exploring the depths of her warmness. If it weren’t for the strong hands pulling at her, Clary knew her legs would have slid out from underneath her.

Clary felt her feet being lifted off the ground, levitating mere feet off the ground as strong hands took ahold of her arms and legs. She watched as the crowd around her parted, a man in his mid-thirties walking down the middle, a vibrating dildo in his hand and a sneer on his mouth.

“Are you ready to make this whore cum,” he shouted, thrusting the silicone cock into the air. Shouts of pleasure filled the air as he sank the cock deep within his folds. Clary’s hips bucked wildly in the air as he painfully pumped in and out of her.

Her nipples hardened at the pain turned to pleasure and she felt the wetness of tongues sliding over the tips before they were sucked into different mouths. Men elbowed each other out of the way to get their taste of the beauty in their grasp. Hands pushed to feel her clit beneath their wondering fingers, eager to be the one to pull the orgasm from the angelic whore.

“Enough of this,” the man with the dildo muttered, “Lower her to the ground!” He pulled the dildo roughly from her tight pussy and mounted her within second to the hoot and hollering of the people around him. He rode her harshly as the onlookers encouraged him to be rougher.

Clary tits bounced on her chest against his harsh treatment, but were again met with curious hands. Her head was jerked to the side as a man roughly shoved his cock into her gasping mouth. She chocked against his invading member, his tip hitting the back of her throat harshly.

The man invading her pussy released his seed into her with a groan and pulled out to let the next male in between her legs. This passage of her body continued, male after male, some women joining in to taste her flesh with their own mouths. After what seemed like hours upon hours, the crowd began to fill, the excitement and thrill of the orgy sending them spearing away for drinking and more sex with one another. The night air was polluted with the smell of sex and sweat.

When the last member of the community had left, Sebastian strolled over to his sister’s prone, naked body. She was covered in mud and semen. Her eyes were glassy with tears and a far away look in her eyes. She had scratches along her legs and arms where some men had gotten a little too rough with her. A part of him felt awful for his treatment, but his demon tampered thought feeling quickly.

“How did it feel, baby sister,” he crooned, picking her up into his arms, “How did it feel to pleasure my whole kingdom this night.” He smirked when a tiny sob escaped Clary’s throat.

Sebastian walked past Alec’s smirking face and Simon’s huge grin of excitement, “I think our little whore deserves a good night’s rest, don’t you?” He walked back into his castle, taking his prized toy back to her cage where she belonged. Not a word was spoken between brother and sister while he washed her clean once more and settled her small, naked body back into her prison, dangling her in midair in the middle of his room.

Sebastian crawled into his bed and placed his arm beneath his head, starring at his sister’s naked body above him. He smirked and rolled over, finally letting the night’s events and the exhaustion coming afterwards to overwhelm him. He welcomed the sleep for tomorrow was another day.


	27. Who They Are

It had been hours since Sebastian had left her sitting in the room all by herself. She sat, naked of course, on the throws of beautiful animals skins lying in a pile atop each other beneath her. The skins served as a padded relief against the unforgiving, cold stone tiles of the floor as well as a warming blanket against her cool skin.

She let her hands wash over the skins and smiled against the soft feel of the furs running in between her fingers. She briefly wondered if Sebastian had plans to fuck her on top of these animal skins. She found herself smirking at the thought, telling herself than it was better than some of the places he forced himself on her. But then she almost smacked herself, irritated that she would even entertain the idea of her brother taking her _anywhere_ let alone atop these barbaric, _yet extremely comfortable,_ furs.

She blew out a long breath and felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she thought about the other rooms in the castle. This one, like the others, was furnished with tables and drawers full of sex toys ranging from whips and chains, to dildos and vibrators.

Clary felt her nipples harden in unwanted arousal and gasped, quickly covering her naked breasts with her hands. She moaned as her hands pressed up against her sensitive nipples. She began rubbing her breasts in slow circles, hoping that she could work out some of the tension building up within her, but all she was doing was making the situation worse.

She felt tingles of pleasure ripple through her nipples as she pinched between her finger, making her eyes close. She let her head drop back against her neck as she tweaked her own nipples in pleasure. She began to feel the beginning signs of arousal seep in between her thighs and let one of her hands slip between her legs.

She pressed her palm against her mound hoping to ease the aching between her legs, but all she managed to do was pull a moan from her own lips. _Just a few rubs,_ she thought to herself, _There’s no one here watching me._

She opened her eyes and took a peak around the room, making sure there were no peeping Toms of peeping Sebastians lurking about. She’d hoped that there were no hidden cameras around videotaping her. The only thing that gave her the creeps was a very realistic painting of Jonathan, the first shadowhunter, staring directly at her. She tried to avoid his eyes, but they were so piercing she could hardly look away. Finally, she ripped her eyes from his and searched the rest of the room.

When she was satisfied that she was alone in the room, she let two fingers slip inside her fold ripping a squeal from her lips. She bit on the inside of her cheek, commanding her body to keep quiet. All she needed was Sebastian or someone else to hear her and come in expecting her to give them a show.

Slowly at first, Clary started to pump her fingers in and out of her own vagina, whimpering against the tingling vibrations ripping through her muscles, her muscles twitching with want. She quickened her pace as she realized that she needed a release and she needed it now. Her eyes started to water as her climax remained out of reach, coming so close to completion, but then subsiding at the last second.

She felt a sob catch in her throat and she took her hand from her wet center. She raked her hands through her hands a couple of times before she pounded the floor beneath her in frustration.

Then, like a pervebial light bulb, Clary’s head snapped to the table only a yard or two away from her. Surely there was something up there that could help her in her time of great need.

Clary started to get up but then froze in her spot. She nervously glanced at the door, wondering if she had time to quickly relieve herself before Sebastian returned. It had been at least a couple of hours since he had gone and she feared that he could return at any moment.

She closed her eyes, trying to tamper down her growing need for a release, but the embers had already been lit, the flames already fanned into a fiery inferno and she knew she couldn’t wait any longer.

Clary brought herself to her feet, her legs shaking under the weight of her pending orgasm and stumbled to the table. She nearly fell to the floor, but caught herself on the table with her arms.

She straightened herself up and scoured the table with her eyes, her eyes going blurry with need as she took in all the toys at her disposal. She grabbed two or three devices and nearly flew to the pile of skins, spilling her contents on the floor next to her.

With shaking hands, she turned on the clit vibrator and positioned it just outside where her clit would be. Instantly, a scream ripped from her mouth as the vibrations tingled her clit. She stuck two fingers in her vagina and worked her digits in and out of herself, praying to any god that would listen to give her release.

“Please, please, please,” she whispered the whine, but her body did not respond. She threw the vibrator against the wall, the little instrument shattering into pieces upon impact.

Clary quickly scrambled around for her next item and picked up the large, black dildo laying beside her right hip. She gulped at the large size, knowing her eyes were dilating in lust.

Shaking like a leaf, she slowly nuzzled the tip in between her labia and took the black dildo inch by inch. She felt her walls contract and clamp and she gasped, stilling her movement as her body adjust to the foreign object. When she had buried the cock to it’s hilt safely inside her, she began pumping the object in and out of herself. She balanced her wait on her hand behind her, levering her hips into the hair with by her heals, meeting her own thrusts.

Her panting increased, she was finally getting somewhere, she could feel it. He mind turned to jelly and she fell back against the animal skins, her hand still pumping the cock in and out of her.

She let her now free hand find her clitoris and rubbed the little nub vigorously, giving her body and mind no way out but through a release. It was within seconds of her clit assault that Clary came with a storm, crying out, shouting in ecstasy and tears.

She felt a smile tug at her lips and she immediately through her hands to her face, leaving the cock still buried in her cunt. She covered her face in mortification of what she had just done, but found herself giggling at herself.

There was nothing wrong with giving yourself a release. In fact she had read in one of Izzy’s Cosmo magazines that it was a healthy part of living to find your own release once in a while. She let herself smile against her hands. _Maybe just one more time…_

Clary immediately stilled when she heard a slow clapping from the other side of the room. Her eyes closed tightly as her hands slid from her face. She whimpered when she heard the unmistakable footfalls of her brother coming her way. She opened her eyes, almost unwillingly, and saw him standing at her feet, a cruel smirk across his face. She watched him as he looked over her body, slick with the sweat from her orgasm, dildo still firmly shoved in her weeping pussy, trembling under the post-coital tremors of her body.

“Oh sweet baby sister,” he whispered, looking around her body at the toys splayed around her, “You’ve been a busy little bee haven’t you?”

He lowered himself between her legs, opening them up with his powerful thighs to gaze down at her sensitive folds.

His eyes sparkled as he gazed down into her engorged, moist sex. He gripped the base of the black dildo and gave it a little shake, causing Clary to squeal. He slowly, antagonizing slow, from her moist cavern and slipped two fingers in its place within her warm pussy, massaging her insides slowly.

“Very busy,” he mumbled as he pulled whimpers from her slightly open mouth, her eyes glazing over in arousal. He could feel her vaginal muscles awakening once more as he stroked her inner walls with the pads of his fingers.

He looked down at his hand, buried between her thighs, nestled against her feminine folds. The site was so erotic and so dominating that he couldn’t resist letting out the purr that escaped her throat. To own his sister in this way, being able to touch her like this made him feel invincible. She was his and no one else’s. He smiled down at her and continued his slow ministrations, never getting tired of torturing her with his touch. He knew she both hated and loved his touch and that was half the fun of it. The other half was that he could do it whenever he damn well pleased and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it.

He slipped his fingers out of her warmth, smiling against his sister’s attempt to stifle the whine of loss when he removed his digits from her sheath. He chuckled as he brought his wet fingers to her beautiful face, tracing her lips with his fingers in the softest of caresses.

“Taste yourself, Clarissa,” he murmured and watched as her delicate tongue slipped from her mouth and ran across her lips. He felt himself drawn to that delicate piece of flesh and found he couldn’t resist his own taste.

He lowered his head over her’s and took her tongue into his mouth; the sweet and salty taste of her stirring a hunger deep within his own being. He brought his hands up to cup her face as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Her mouth remained placid against his, but he didn’t care. He had enough passion for the both of them.

He trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear and let his hot breath rush against her skin as he spoke, “I want to sheath myself in your heat, Clarissa.” He gave her a small wet kiss on the sensitive patch of skin just below her earlobe, “I want to hear my name on your lips as I make you tremble beneath me.”

He lowered his body against her’s and was surprised to feel her petite hands suddenly against his chest, pushing him away from her weakly.

“No,” he heard her whimper and he smirked.

“Yes,” he said, pushing back against her hands. Clary, unable to keep his form off of her, relinquished the remaining space beneath them to her brother. He lowered his mouth to her naked breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and bathing it with his tongue. Clary immediately arched her back, sending her breast unwillingly further into his mouth. Sebastian accepted it gladly, sucking on the petite mound with his warm mouth. He cupped the other breast in his hand, pinching and rolling the other nub between his fingers. He wanted it hard and ready for when he was ready for it.

Clary gasped and brought her hands to Sebastian’s head, running her fingers through his light, thin hair, the coolness a welcome relief to her burning skin. She was helpless underneath his ministrations, her mind growing foggy with arousal, unable to think clearly.

“Sebastian,” she whimpered softly, her hands falling from his hand and gripping onto the animal furs below her.

“Shhh,” he mumbled against her skin as he slid down her frame, peppering kisses down her torso, stopping briefly at her navel to tease it with his tongue.

Clary gasped as his tongue invaded her navel, sending flurries of butterfly wings flapping against her stomach. She turned her head to the side, feeling a tear slip from her eye and down her cheek. This was one of the times, that she hated herself for giving into her brother as she had promised she would. This was a time where she didn’t think she could handle his duplicate personality- sensitive older brother and emotionless demon.

“Hands on your tits, Clarissa,” his commanding tone broke her self-pity and she immediately complied, no longer feeling the urge to fight back. She cupped her breasts in her small hands and squeezed them slowly as she had before, milking the blood to the tips of her nipples in slow strokes. She felt the familiar tingling in between her thighs and bit her cheek against the moan threatening to escape her throat.

“That’s it,” Sebastian said, watching his sister through hooded eyes as she primed her small nipples before him. His cock twitched with hunger as he watched her dusty nipples turn a blushing pink and then to a deep red as the blood peaked them into hard nubs.

“Keep your hands there, Clarissa,” he whispered, “I want to watch you stroke yourself while I plunder your weeping pussy.” He lowered her mouth to her already weeping entrance and buried his face between her legs, inhaling the erotic scent of her juices. He moaned against her sensitive skin and was rewarded when she involuntarily groaned, pushing her mounded hard against his face.

He opened his mouth wide and took as much as her outside skin as he and sucked in, feeling the juices gather in his mouth and Clary’s thighs trembled on either side of his head. He heard a squeal rip from his sister’s throat and he ran his tongue up the slit between her most outer fold, delighting in the way her flesh rose in goosebumps before his eyes.

Clary’s hands fell from her breasts her back arching her torso up, her hands gripping her brother’s hair in fists, but Sebastian was having none of this. He ripped his mouth away from her burning flesh and pushed her roughly back against the carpet, his hand finding her throat and squeezing.

“Did I say you could touch me, whore?” he seethed through gritted teeth. When Clary shook her head no, he continued, “Where are you hands supposed to be, baby sister?”

Clary brought her hands to her breasts and Sebastian roughly took his hand from her throat and placed his own hands over her own. He kneaded her breasts, her hands trapped between his and her naked flesh.

“The next time these hands leave these breasts, you won’t like the consequences,” he muttered and slowly slid his body down again. He lowered his head to her pussy once more, but before he took her in his mouth again he added, “You may begin.”

When he was satisfied with her fever in arousing her nipples once more, Sebastian narrowed his eyes on her engorged pussy mere inches from his face. He felt his mouth water with his own juices and licked his lips in anticipation.

Instead of cupping her mound with his mouth, Sebastian pierced her fold with his slippery tongue, Clary instantly bucking her hips like he knew she would. He stabbed her quaking vagina with his tongue and was rewarded by the carnal sounds ripping their way out of her throat. His name tumbling from her mouth as he inched her orgasm closer and closer with each east thrust of his tongue.

Sebastian placed a heavy forearm across her lower abdomen, locking her into place on the ground as he picked up the speed and depth of his plundering. Clary was crying out, begging for him to let her release. He smiled and found her enlarged nub peaking at him through her pink folds.

He latched onto the little nub and sucked it far into his mouth, flicking it with his as he pulled it deeper and deeper into his mouth. It didn’t take long before Clary was screaming her orgasm as her vagina washed his mouth with her most sacred juices.

Sebastian licked up every last drop, loving the vibrating tremors of her muscles around his face as her body settled into a post-coital hum. When he was done, he licked his lips and raised his head to peer over her abdomen.

Her hands still on her breasts, surprisingly, her knuckles were white as her fingers were wrapped unbearably tight around her nipples. Sebastian chuckled as he slithered up her frame again coming to a stop when his head was above her’s. Green eyes looked at him unseeingly and he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

“That’s a good whore,” he said. “I especially liked the part where you were begging me to let you cum. Nice touch, such theatrics,” he said teasingly. Clary just whimpered and turned her head away from him. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

He took her tiny wrists in his hands and held them above her hand, “I’m not done with you, Clarissa. I still have yet to feel your warmth around my cock.” He started to grind his hardened member against her groin and he felt her shiver beneath her.

“Do you like it when my cock fills you up, baby sister,” he said, lowering his head to place playful kisses along her lips. “When I slide myself into your warmth, I am home,” he said as he used his spare hand to move a stray piece of hair from her face and behind her ear.

Clary’s head moved so that she could look at her brother on top of her, her eyes searching for a tiny glimpse of his humanity. What she saw almost made her heart leap out of her chest. Though his words were harsh and crude, she saw _him_ , Jonathan, not Sebastian, staring back at her. His onyx eyes a little less hallow; it was his humanity.

 “Jonathan?” she croaked, the sobs lodged in her throat threatening to silence her.

“Shhh,” he whispered, “Let me make love to you.”

Clary nodded her head in consent, needing, no, _wanting_ , to feel her brother’s humanity wrapped around herself. If she was to survive this hell, she needed this. She needed _him_.

Clary took his head in between in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, tears slowly spilling from her eyes. She smiled through them as she saw a light just beyond his irises. He truly looked innocent to her, like a loving older brother would look at his sister.

She felt her heart swell and brought her lips up to his in a slow kiss, only their lips touching. There was no movement from either of them, just stillness, drinking in the connection, the electricity sparking between them.

Clary felt a drop of wetness fall against her face and grimaced. She opened her eyes and was stunned to see Jonathan’s wet eyes staring back at her. She smiled warmly at him as he touched his forehead to her’s.

Clary closed her eyes against the gentle rubbing of their foreheads, “I missed you, Jonathan,” she whispered. She was afraid that if she spoke any louder, his mood would shatter and she would be back within his demon’s grasp once more. But she didn’t want his demon, she wanted his goodness, his gentleness.

“I missed you too, Clary,” Jonathan murmured against her forehead with his lips. He rolled them so Clary was lying on top of him, her small breasts tucked in between them.

They stared into each other’s eyes, words seemingly losing their worth as the emotions in the room became overwhelming. Jonathan ran his hands through his sister’s hair, trying to memorize the smooth feeling of the strands running through his fingers. She had beautiful hair, like their mother. A blaze of fire, like the passion he had seen many times in her eyes, reflecting the soul buried within her.

Jonathan smiled as he wiped a single tear falling down her cheek with his thumb. Clary turned her head to the side placing a small kiss in the center of his palm, closing her eyes are her lips met his warm skin. She leaned her head against his hand, wanting to melt into it and never leave.

Clary sat up slowly, but was stilled when Jonathan grabbed her hips, a look of worry in his eyes. Clary just smiled and wrapped her hands around his, silently letting him know that she wasn’t going anywhere.

Trusting his sister not to leave him, Jonathan loosened his grip on her hips, but still kept his hands at her sides. Her petite bottom sat just inches away from his aching member, he could feel her heat like a burning fire against him. He gulped, trying to push the lump of anticipation down his throat, as he watched her small hand find his bobbing shaft.

He hissed as she took her hand and wrapped her thin fingers around his girth slowly stroking his length from hilt to tip. Her strokes were slow and tight, pulling as much blood to the head effectively. Jonathan’s mind became foggy, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, as his girth grew in her hand.

When Clary was satisfied with his size, the gently nudged the tip to the outside of her entrance. Jonathan opened his eyes to find her looking down at him, quietly asking him if he was ready. He nodded his head, unable to form even the slightest comprehendible sounds at the moment.

Using her strong thigh muscles, Clary raised her hips over his tip and slowly sank herself atop her brother. Slowly, ever so slowly, she inched down over him, her breathing hitching with every inch she took of him. She’d weight for her walls to relax against his length and take him even farther. She did this until she took him to the hilt.

Jonathan’s hands once again found her hips and dug his fingers into her sides. Clary knew there would be finger sized bruises there in the morning, but she didn’t care. This was real and she was cherishing it.

Clary sat there, feeling her walls contract around his girth, trying to adjust to his size. It felt nice; it felt _right._ She peeked down at her brother and saw that his eyes were closed, tightly. She imagined briefly what it would feel like to have a part of you inside of another person, feeling them surround you, there most intimate parts accepting you as a part of them. She imagined it would be as close to a miracle as a human could experience with another.

When it seemed that her body had adjusted to his size, her vaginal muscles no longer twitching, she slowly moved her hips against his. She let her body bend over his, her hands on his strong shoulders for support as she used her abdomen and thigh muscles to rock her gently against him.

The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing as the intensity of their grinding hips fanned the flames of intimacy within them. Jonathan began to pull her hips to him as he lifted his hips to meet her, earning him an extra inch or so deeper into her warm center.

Clary gasped out loud, her head falling in between her shoulder, “Faster, Jonathan,” she breathed and smiled when he heard his grunt of acknowledgment. Just as quickly as he had rolled her on top of him, the familiar movement of him rolling her underneath him, without disturbing their rhythm sent flurries through her abdomen and she squealed in excitement.

Jonathan brought her mouth crashing down to her’s as he increased his pace in between her legs. Clary wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him further into her warmth and Jonathan buried his face into her neck, panting as his climax grew closer with each thrust.

“I’m going to cum, Clary,” he muttered and Clary felt his shiver rock his body beneath her.

She peppered the side of his face with kisses feverishly, “I know, I’m ready.” No sooner had she whispered this into his ear than Jonathan released his seed inside her with a loud groan. Her eyes brimming with tears once more, the overwhelming joy of feeling this way with him, sent her over the edge and she too let out her orgasm with a shout of his name. He continued to grind into her, through their back-to-back orgasms, not wanting to stop this feeling. Never wanting to let go of it, but exhaustion quickly began to grip him and his thrusts became slower and the intervals between them became longer.

Jonathan let his exhausted body fall to his sister’s side, looking up at the ceiling, a look of contentment on his face. Clary noticed and smiled herself. She curled up at his side, letting her head rest against his strong shoulder and her finger began lightly tracing patterns on his naked chest.

Jonathan wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and held her to him while he trapped her drawing finger in his left hand and brought her petite hand to his mouth, placing a kiss against her fingers. He intertwined their fingers and returned their hands to his chest, just resting there, contently.

“I wish it could be like this always, Clary,” he whispered against her hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head. His eye lids becoming heavy as sleep dragged him in a downward spiral.

Clary bit her lip and had to shut her eyes, knowing that it could never just be like this. This wasn’t who her brother was, at least, not fully.

“I know,” she whispered, just as softly as before, “But its enough for now.” She raised her head to look into his face, but he was already asleep, his face as close to peaceful as she had ever seen it and for a moment, she didn’t think of him as a demon, but as an angel, a boy with skin as fair as her’s and hair as white as an angel’s wings.

Clary let her own eyes close in slumber, letting her mind fully relax in his presence for what seemed like the first time since there first meeting. She knew that tomorrow would be a different story, a story built on pain and humiliation. But she knew that she would hold on to this memory, for that how people survived. People had to find something worth living for and she had found that something in her brother, Jonathan.

Sure she had Jace, Simon, Izzy and even Alec, but with Jonathan a deeper connection was felt and she would let herself deny it any longer. She knew that there would be times that she hated him, that the pain and the humiliation would test her mind’s limits, but she would hold on to his humanity like it was her own personal life boat. They needed each other, Clary now realized. Both of them relied on the other to keep control of their humanity.

It was beautiful and it was heartbreaking, but it was who they were.


	28. Consequences of a Dirty Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Alec/ Jace pairing in Sebastian's Edom. Alec is deeply possessive of his new captive and he will make damn sure that Jace knows to whom he belongs to. Please read and review, people. I own nothing but the sick and twisted plots that plague my mind!

“Make yourself ready,” Alec said, casually stripping himself of his armor and clothes, never taking his eyes off his captive. He thought of nothing else everyday- the games he would play with his hostage, the pleasures and the pain culminating in the greatest nights of passion he had ever experienced.

Without looking at his parabatai, Jace took his cock in his hand and began stroking his shaft, slowly, up and down its length. He did this every night, like a ritual. Alec would come in through that wooden door and command him to ready himself, expecting his cock to be as straight as one of his beloved arrow, weeping for him.

At first, Jace fought Alec, pleading with him to see reason and to fight Sebastian’s control over him, but Alec would just laugh at him. The rest of the night would be spent by Alec reminding Jace, in the most humiliating ways, of whom he belonged to.

After a while, Jace receded into the far reaches of his mind and now just acted without thinking. He did whatever Alec commanded of him. Rubbing here, thrusting there. He did it. He sought refuge in his mind, thinking of how life used to be. He thought of Alec before he was like this, of Izzy before she was used as a slave for Sebastian, but most of all, he thought of Clary- her beautiful smile and her fiery, red hair. He couldn’t stifle the whimper that escaped his lips at the thought of his Clary.

Alec smiled as he stripped himself of the last barrier of clothing between his naked body and the air. He sauntered up to the side of the bed and placed his hand around Jace’s scrotum, rubbing the jewels with his thumb, smiling when Jace’s hips bucked off the sheets, a gasp slipping from his mouth.

“You’re such a big boy,” Alec crooned squeezing and stroking Jace’s scrotal sac in his hands, pulling the bulge away from Jace’s body, watching Jace grimace against the pleasure with hooded eyes. “I missed you today, lover,” he spoke softly, continuing to massage the tightening sack in his palm, “Did you miss me?”

“Yes, master,” Jace said, mechanically. He knew that the best chance of survival and the road paved with less humiliation was that of obedience. He hated the man he had become, but it was what he had to do to survive- not for himself, but for _her._

Alec grinned from ear to ear, “I know that you’re lying, Herondale, but you will see that we are perfect for each other. There is no one else who can take care of you like I can.” He scratched the sensitive patch of skin in between Jace’s shaft and scrotum with his nails, lightly teasing the skin.

Jace cried out as tingles of pleasure ripped through him, sending spurts of precum toppling from the tip of his penis, coating his hand still rubbing up and down, making his shaft slick and _ready._

Alec slowly climbed on top of the bed, levering his body over Jace’s so that their naked shafts rubbed against each other’s. Alec began rocking his hips into Jace, his own shaft growing with arousal. He stared into Jace’s face, watching his eyes turn glassy with want.

Alec began placing slow wet kisses along Jace’s strong jaw, nipping at the corners playfully, earning a grunt of pleasure from the withering male below him.

“You’re mine, Jace Herondale,” Alec whispered across Jace’s skin, “Mine to do with as I please.”

Alec trailed his kisses down his neck and circled his nipple on top of his thick, pectoral muscle.

“For instance, I can make you beg for it,” he said, biting delicately on the little nipple.

Jace arched his back into Alec’s face and Alec took the nipple into his mouth, flicking the hardened nub with his tongue, feeling it shiver with arousal under his ministrations. He sucked on Jace’s breast until he was satisfied and turned to the other breast, bestowing the same affection he had done with the first.

Satisfied that he had claimed the nipples as his, he began his decent down Jace’s abdomen, feeling the strong chorded muscles of his abs flexing under his mouth. He licked them up and down, loving the feel of the rough, bumpiness on his tongue. Jace was such a beautiful and strong specimen and he was all his. No more blonde headed bimbos or that retched whore. He smirked to himself; Sebastian was probably torturing _her_ right about now. Just that thought made Alec groan aloud as his erect caught dug deeper within Jace’s thighs.

“I want you inside of me now,” Alec breathed. He laid down next to Jace, on his stomach, and felt the bed shift under the weight of Jace’s movement, mounting him from behind. Alec closed his eyes when he felt the tip of Jace’s fingers dip inside his ass cheeks.

Jace emotionlessly stroked Alec’s anus with his hands, stretching his anal muscles until he knew he would be able to take his cock in one thrust. That’s how Alec liked it- hard and fast. He didn’t like to be teased; he would want him buried to the hilt in the first try.

The first time he had made Jace penetrate him, Jace had been shaking and barely inched inside Alec, barely keeping down the bile, and as a consequence, Alec anally fucked him all night. Shouting at him that this is how he wanted to be fucked by him every night. When he had finished, he had left in a storm and Jace had laid there, all night, unable to move, his ass burning like a wild fire. Alec had returned that next night telling him that he hoped he had remembered how to properly fuck and Jace had not disappointed.

Ever since that night, Alec always had Jace penetrate him. Once in a while he would penetrate Jace, but for the most part, Alec enjoyed the pleasure and laughed at the humiliation it put Jace through. The temptation to humiliate Jace was just too much sometimes.

To get himself through the ordeal, he often pictured himself with Clary, her beautiful body withering underneath him. Most of the time it did the trick if he could ignore Alec’s bigger and more masculine body than Clary’s. He also had to resist saying her name out loud for that really angered Alec. He was so jealous of Clary’s monopoly of Jace’s heart and forbid him to say her name.

The last time Jace had said her name, Alec forced made him bounce on a ball that anally penetrated him for two hours straight while he simultaneously zapped the tip of his penis and nipples with an electric rod. Jace hadn’t been able to lay or sit on his behind comfortable for the next few days.

So now, he really focused on what he let slip from his mouth besides the occasional grunt and moan, but tonight was a different story. Jace kept seeing Clary underneath him, crying, and it tore at Jace’s heartstrings. He ached to make her tears stop and to show her how much he loved her so he doubled his efforts, pounding into her as if his life depended on it.

He cracked when he heard her yell his name, but it didn’t register in his mind that the sound coming from her lips was not her own voice, but Alec’s. All he saw, was that the woman he loved was shouting his name at the height of her pleasure. He tumbled over the edge.

“Clary!” Jace gasped, his seed finally being released from his aching shaft. He leaned over Alec’s body, panting as his hips jerked with the tremors after his orgasm. He mind began to clear and he realized his mistake. He had said, _her name_ , not Alec’s.

Crazily, he hoped that in Alec’s fit of pleasure he hadn’t heard Jace say the wrong name, but his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the undeniable stiffness in Alec’s shoulder below him.

“Jace,” he said, his voice so sweet, that it made Jace’s teeth hurt, “You’ve made a big mistake, lover, and I will make you pay for that.”

Jace backed out of Alec, his limp dick falling from his anus and lifted his hands to warn Alec’s rising body away from him, his chains rattling, “Now Alec, please don’t do anything sorry. I’m sorry, okay. It wont happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t,” he breathed before striking Jace a blow to the face with his hand. Jace went flying into the mattress and Alec had him pinned underneath him before Jace could take another breath.

Alec looked at the bruise already forming on Jace’s lovely face and his eyes softened.

“I’m sorry baby,” he whimpered, “I just get so jealous when you say that whores name when we’re together.” His bottom lip poked out in a pout.

Alec supported his head with his hand as he rested his forearm on Jace’s chest. He ran the pads of his fingers along Jace’s lower lips.

“What am I going to do about this naughty little mouth,” he teased, “Wash it out with soap?” He chuckled to him and stared at Jace’s partially open mouth. His eyes sparked as an idea crossed his mind. Jace hated that look; it never turned out well for him.

“On your knees, you naughty boy,” Alec said, unfastening Jace’s chains from the bed, careful to leave his chain attached to his neck tightly fastened. He had just enough slack to slide off the side of the bed. Alec moved himself to the edge of the bed, his knees spread wide giving Jace an unobstructed view of his bobbing penis.

“You know what to do,” Alec said, through hooded eyes. He leaned back on his hands, waiting for Jace to take his cock. Jace just sighed and did as he was told. He wrapped his mouth around the girth of Alec member and slowly worked his mouth up and down.

“Yes!” Alec shouted, his hips lifting off the bed to meet Jace’s head as he went down on him. He grabbed onto Jace by his hair and slammed his head in and out of his cross. Jace just sucked as hard as he could and let Alec do manipulate his head wherever he wanted.

Alec came in Jace’s mouth within seconds, keeping him trapped against his groin, forcing Jace to swallow his cum. He tilted Jace’s head back, not enough to dislodge his penis from his mouth, but enough to have Jace looking into his eyes.

“Who owns this pretty little mouth?” Alec said, a huge grin on his face as he caressed Jace’s chin with his hand.

“You,” muttered Jace, the single word being distorted due to the large cock in his mouth. The sound vibration around Alec’s cock immediately made him hard again.

“And whose cock do these lips love to serve?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

Jace breathed in and out of his nose, “You, master.”

Hearing Jace call him master, his own cock buried to the hilt in his mouth, barely scraping the back of his throat, sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

“That’s right, Jace, my cock. It’s all for you, lover,” Alec said, knowing that this was a special kind of humiliation for Jace, but he knew he would do anything to see that slut again. “There’s plenty more of it, Jace. Do you want me to fuck you in the mouth again?”

“Yes,” Jace replied again, his eyes growing cold as he was humiliated again and again by Alec’s questions.

“Good,” Alec quipped, “Because my cock isn’t leaving your warm lips until I am satisfied it has been cleansed.”

Jace’s eyes widened in horror and he tried to escape, but Alec was ready for that. With a few flicks of his wrist, stele in hand, Alec had placed an immobile rune on Jace’s shoulder, effectively freezing his mouth against his cock.

“When will you ever learn, Jace,” Alec said teasingly, stroking his shaft slowly in and out of Jace’s frozen lip. “Your mouth always seems to get you in the worst of trouble,” he smirked, gripping Jace behind his head and pressing him into his groin, smashing his face again his pubic hairs. “But don’t worry,” he mused, “I like it when you talk dirty to me, it gives me a chance to brush this sexy, little mouth with my cock. Now, open wide, lover. Its time to make you my beautiful, little angel again.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sebastian to remind Clary just who she belongs to. Sorry for the long gap in posting, lovely people. Life can be a bit of a b*tch sometimes! I hope this smaller snippet gets you through until the next time. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last. I believe it was JK Rowling who once said "All good stories must have an end!"

            Sebastian pinched Clary’s nipple, molding it around between his fingers, a thoughtful expression on his face. He felt the nub growing firmer between his fingers and continued his manipulation until it was rock hard between his digits.

            Satisfied, he held the nub between his fingers in a slightly stronger grasp, earning himself a moan from his sister’s lips.

            “Ahh, Clarissa, how shall we spend our evening tonight,” he spoke softly in front of her, bending his head before her to catch her eye’s with his. “I do love a good, hard fuck, but every now and again I would like to add a little flare to our evenings.” He looked over her naked body before him, unable to escape him, no one around to take her from him. “Shall I make you beg for it?” he asked in a barely audible whisper.

            Clary whimpered, the cloth gag tied around her mouth muffling her

sound. Sebastian just smirked and cupped her breast in his hand, stroking the precious mound of flesh with his long, slender fingers.

            “Do I not always take care of my favorite toys, Clarissa?” he asked, flicking the sensitive end with his thumb. Clary squealed and Sebastian just nodded in amusement, “I thought so.”

            Sebastian brought the tip of his tongue across her breast, teasing the nipple with short flicks. Clary pulled against her bonds and whimpered, her body shaking under his torment of her delicate breasts.

Sebastian enjoyed watching his sister squirm under his teasing touches, reveling in her helplessness to stop him from fulfilling his every fantasy.

            “No one is ever going to love you like I do, Clarissa,” he said, painting wet kisses along her breast and working his way up to her neck. “No one is ever going to touch you, to make you feel the way that I do when you’re beneath me,” he let his arms snake around her hips and placed both of his hands around her naked ass, pulling her hips into his. He slowly rubbed his erect penis in between her thighs, feeling the heat pulsing like a fire between her legs.

            “I know you want me, Clarissa,” he whispered into her ear. He brought his hand between her thighs and stroked her mound with the rough pads of his fingers. He felt her legs shake beneath her, her body almost collapsing in on itself from it’s arousal. His body supported her’s as she leaned into him, little stirs of her own hips rocking herself against him, whether consciously or subconsciously he didn’t know, but he didn’t care. He was enjoying this erotic, intimate dance between them and didn’t want it to ever stop.

            Slowly, he slid his fingers through Clary’s folds, pulling a cry from his sister’s lovely lips. He closed his eyes and savored the heat now surrounding his digits, the feel of her trembling vaginal walls gripping and releasing his fingers in tiny flutters. He had to forcefully still himself, telling his body that waiting for her body to accept him would bring a much better reward. _Good things always come to those who wait_ , was it not said?

            “Oh God,” Clary whimpered, her head burying against her brother’s, slender but strong shoulder, her breath quick and hot against his skin. She rubbed her head over his shoulder, the feel of her sweat-slicked brow sending shivers of pleasure through his very core.

            “That’s right, Clarissa, I am your god,” he said as he began moving his fingers hungrily in and out of her weeping heat. He took her earlobe into his mouth and began sucking lightly and heard her suck in a breath, shuddering on her exhale.

            “Now tell me,” he muttered into her ear, “Who do you belong to?”

            Clary grunted as Sebastian dug further into her folds. “I didn’t quite hear you, sweet sister,” he said, finding her clitoris with his thumb and stroking the engorged pebble of flesh.

            “You,” she cried, “I belong to you!”

            “Yes, you do,” he crooned, “Every part of you belongs to me. This body, your mind, and your soul, it all belongs to me.” He knew that in this state, she would agree to anything he said and he loved that kind of control he had over his baby sister. “And only me,” he added for good measure. He didn’t want her thinking that any other person, male or female that stuck their hands between her legs owned her in any way.

            “No,” she gasped between heavy pants, “Only you, Sebastian.”

            “Good girl,” he whispered, “I’m going to slip inside you now, Clarissa.”

            Sebastian slipped his wet fingers from her folds and laughed when he heard his sister’s whimpering at the loss of her fingers from between her legs. He brought his moist fingers to her lips as his other hand stroked his cock. Running his fingers across her lips, he smiled as her pink tongue slipped between her lips and delicately licked a trail behind his fingers.

            Aroused at the beautiful site, Sebastian didn’t need too much time to ready himself for penetration. “Just a few more seconds, sister,” he spoke between his own heavy breathing as he rubbed the cum, spurting from his tip, around his shaft.

            “Hurry,” Clary squealed, moaning when he nestled the tip of his head against the entrance of her sacred flesh.

            “Mmm, I love it when you beg,” he said and with that he threw his hips against her’s and buried himself to the hilt in her heat. Clary cried out at the feel of his large girth stretching her inner walls to their maximum capacity. She shivered as her walls worked tirelessly to adjust to his large size.

            Sebastian, unable to hold back any longer, began to move his hips in and out, his eyes closing shut tightly as his sister’s walls gripped his moving cock.

            “Oh god!” Sebastian cried, echoing his sister’s earlier shout, and heard the little minx chuckle. He slapped her ass playfully with his hand, but leaving a nice sting to remind her who was in charge here. He plowed into her, pulling not one, but two orgasms from the trembling woman lying helplessly in his grasp.

            When he couldn’t move his hips any longer, exhaustion creeping in his bones, he finally allowed himself a release. He wrapped his hands around her ass and held her tightly to him, wanting every second of this moment imprinted on his mind. He wanted to remember her skin on his, her curves between his hands, and her heat surrounding him.

            He felt his wilting penis slip from her folds, happily satiated with its plundering of the woman before it. Sebastian took a step back and admired his sister’s slumped form, leaning forward, the bonds holding her in place. She formed an erotic picture; a human “X” shape, like a gift displayed for him to mount again and again. And he would, tonight was just the beginning of many nights where he would take what was his, for he had all the power here. He may let other’s use her body for their pleasure, but it was only at his discretion, purely for his own entertainment and he would not allow anyone, especially Clarissa, to forget who her master truly was. 


	30. Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF CARNAL PLEASURES! I think it's time that I finally put this to rest. I'm not saying there wont be other chapter added later, but as something that I am continually working on, I'm putting it to rest! Thank you for all of the likes and reviews!

            Sebastian, leaning against the bedpost at the foot of the bed, looked over his baby sister’s naked boy lying on the full sized bed. He red hair was fanned out around her face like a lion’s mane and her hands delicately placed over her abdomen. However, it was her eyes that he could not seem to pull his gaze away from. Her green eyes held a sense of daring and mischievousness about them and it a little more than unsettled him. These past few months, he had seen a whole array of strange behavior from his sister. He decided to shrug it off; he had more important things to occupy his mind with.

            He let her mouth quirk up at the corners, “I want to see it, Clarissa.”

            As if knowing exactly what he was talking about Clary began moving her legs fluidly among the sheets first parting them, the angle at her apex getting larger and then bent her knees so that her pussy was slightly opened and vulnerable to her brother’s devouring eyes.

            Cleanly shaven, just like he had asked, Sebastian admired the smooth skin of her labia guarding the entrance to her secret, pink petals that lied just beneath the surface. He leaned down and ran his fingertips lightly over the soft flesh earning a purr from the beautifully naked red head before him.

            “You’re perfect,” he murmured, massaging the plush, silky lips with his light touches. Removing the hair from her cunt meant that there would be no more barrier to himself or what was rightfully his. He caressed the lips once more feeling his own groin tightening in anticipation. He could hear the soft breathing from his sister’s lips hitch in her throat as he aroused her with his feather light touches.

            Sebastian got on his knees so that he was eye level with her cunt, Clary’s juices already oozing from the entrance. Sebastian slid his fingers around the entrance, spreading the fluid around her sex, preparing her for the games he would play.

            “Is my baby sister ready to play?” he crooned, nestling his leg in between her thighs, letting his tongue slither up and down the slit between her outermost entrance.

            “Mmmm,” Clary moaned, unable to form a single syllable word.

            “What was that?” Sebastian said teasingly. He nudged her growing clit with his nose causing glary to gasp in ecstasy.

            “Yes!” she yelled breathlessly, “Play with me, Sebastian.”

            Needing no further verbal queue than that, Sebastian immediately took Clary’s cunt into his mouth. His tongue dove into her warm, gooey center, finding her slick and wanting for him. He used his experience lips to suck on the most delicate and intimate places along her vaginal lips, growing hard as the squeals from his sister’s lips rang in his ears.

            He could feel her vaginal wall clamping down erratically around his mouth and knew she was about to orgasm, so he cruelly pulled his mouth away from her aching pussy. Engorged, wet and pulsing, she wept when she couldn’t feel his mouth stimulating her.

            Sebastian just smiled, hoisting himself back on his feet and bending over his withering, little sister. He could see the frustrated and hurt tears welling up in her eyes, but that just made the experience even sweeter for him.

            “Do not cry, Clarissa,” he said, gently wiping the single tear spilling over her cheek, “I’m just getting started with you, baby.”

            Sebastian gently lowered his mouth upon her right breast and gently began suckling on her nipple, feeling it harden under the soft manipulation of his tongue. Her skin was as soft and plush as a new born babe’s and she was all his. He wanted to savor this taste forever. The taste of _her_.

            He began stroking the other left nipple with his expert fingers, hearing his sister’s whimper turn into moaning once again. He loved the power he had over this once strong-willed, young woman.

            Sebastian slowly trailed his hand from her left breast, down her abdomen, and finally came to rest just outside her mound. Agonizingly slow, he slithered two fingers within her depths searching for that special something to torment. When his fingers finally found the pulsating nub, her smiled against her breast.

            “Mmmm, remember me, old friend?” he crooned, rubbing Clary clit slowly between his digits. Clary squirmed and squealed beneath Sebastian and he enjoyed every minute of it.

            “Clarissa,” Sebastian said lightly as to not startle her out of her trance he had placed her under with his rhythmic massaging of her clit, “Who does this pussy belong to?”

            “Mmmm,” she moaned, syllables again posing a very difficult thing to make at the moment.

            “What’s that?” Sebastian asked, sweetly, watching as his sister’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as he pressed her delicate nub with his fingers, “I couldn’t quite catch that.”

            “You, Sebastian,” she moaned breathlessly, “My pussy will always belong to you.”

            “Yes, that right,” he crooned. Deciding that good behavior deserved special rewards, Sebastian rubbed her clit rhythmically until Clary cried out with a powerful orgasm. He was always entertained by watching his sister contort in ecstasy, watching her squirm in unsatisfied anticipation, her moaning as the climax built, and the relief that washed through her body on release. She truly was a beautiful creature. More than satisfied with himself, he let out a satisfied breath of air before patting Clary’s inner thigh for a job well done.

            “M-m-more,” Clary moaned, her hands reaching down for her aching cunt. Sebastian chuckled watching as his baby sister rubbed herself through another orgasm.

            “You are quite the delicate whore, young Clarissa,” he said teasingly, wiping the sweat soaked hair from her forehead. Green eyes gazed through hooded lashes up at him and he didn’t miss the quirky smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He studied her plush lips just imagining the magic they held when they were tightly wrapped around his own shaft, sucking the life right out of them with each breath of air.

            “See something you like, big brother?” Clary said softly, faking a slight innocence they both knew she no long had.

            “I see a lot that I like, Clarissa,” he whispered, his breath sending tickles of air across her face, but the cool air felt good on her face.

            Clary stretched her petite body under his gaze, arching her back so that her breasts were inches from his face. She let her hand travel down her naked breasts and abdomen, watching Sebastian’s eyes follow her hand until her fingers nestled between her engorged and aching sex. She began stroking herself, working herself up into another climax before breathing another word to her brother.

Sebastian looked at his sister as she spoke to him, hearing the words he so desperately needed her to say all this time, “Take what you want then, brother, I’m all your’s.”


End file.
